La nouvelle
by Lea-nonyme
Summary: Etaïs, une création du Nouveau Zola, se retrouve seule dans ce monde inconnu. Les Avengers se battent contre ce nouvel ennemis qui rallume de vieux souvenir douloureux chez le Captain. Il rencontre Etaïs, qu'il veux protéger, comme il a voulut le faire avec Bucky. Mais tous ne se passeras pas comme prévue. Noté M pour le langage vulgaire et crû ainsi que certaines scènes.
1. Chapter 1: Qui tu es

_**Bonjour tout le monde, pour commencer je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et le plaisir qui suit. Ensuite, je tiens à dire que tout les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, sauf Etaïs et Nouveau Zola comme vous pourrez le voire ;) Je tiens à dire que j'aime beaucoup le personnage Steve Rogers, donc je pense qu'il ne changera pas vraiment de la version Marvel. attention aussi, parce que j'y décris des scènes (ici pas trop je previendrais) mais assez crûe et gores donc vous êtes prévenus pour les âmes sensibles et on passe aussi du point de vue de Etaïs à celui des Avengers, mais se sera séparé d'une barre horizontale. Enfin voili voilou.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Qui tu es.**_

\- Réveillez-la. Vite...

-Mais monsieur, si nous la sortons maintenant son organisme risquerait de s'endommager et elle pourrait mourir !

-Je ne me répéterais pas, un coup de fusil se fit entendre, quelqu'un d'autres veux me contredire ? Les Avengers sont arrivés. Ils possèdent maintenant le soldat de l'hiver, notre création... Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha de la vitre ou reposait dans un liquide jaunâtre une femme aux cheveux blonds, à la peau aussi blanche que du lait, je veux qu'elle arrive à notre but final, elle ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant deux iris de couleur différente l'une jaune et l'autre bleue, Etaïs mon joyau...

La femme inspira en sortant de son tube puis elle vu le visage dangereux de cet homme qui lui glaça le sang. La trappe sous elle s'ouvrit et il frappa sur la vitre. Elle atterrit dans une poubelle remplit de cadavre. Nue et déboussolée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Une femme lui donna des vêtements en fourrures, et l'habilla.

-Etaïs, tu dois fuir. Ne fais confiance à personnes. Cache-toi et reste loin des gens. Lui dit la femme et elle la serra dans ses bras

-Maman ? Questionna la jeune femme avant que la femme la pousse dans le froid extérieure et qu'elle se fasse tirait dessus.

* * *

-Steve je n'ai rien trouvé. Juste des cadavres et un dossier... expliqua Tony par l'oreillette

-Quoi comme dossier ? Steve sauta sur un homme et envoya son bouclier dans un groupe d'hommes, utile j'espère.

-Je ne trouve que des choses utiles... se protégea le milliardaire

-Je ne dirais pas ça. Rappela Natasha, je ne trouve aucune trace de ce fameux Nouveau Zola.

-Putain ! Jura Tony

-Langage. Fâcha Steve, si tout est terminé on rentre au QG.

-Compris.

Tous repartir, non sans rien. Ils possédaient un dossier intéressant. En grimpant dans la navette, Tony sourit machinalement en voyant la rouquine qui ramenait Bruce.

-Toujours aussi proches... souffla-t-il

-La ferme.

Durant le trajet, Steve regardait par la fenêtre. Les dossiers allaient être durs si ce Nouveau Zola ressemblait à l'ancien. Le blond souffla longuement puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas mais la voix qu'il entendit, il la reconnu.

-Captain, vous ne devriez pas vous en faire autant... Scarlett lui sourit et s'assit à côté, vous avez réussis pour le moment, il ne vous stoppera pas dans votre apogée.

-Scarlett, tu es gentille, mais si le dossier contient des personnes comme moi ou pire, comme Bucky, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Si nous n'avons rien trouvés dans ce vieux labos, c'est qu'ils devaient attendre notre venus.

-Mais vous m'avez sauvés il y eux ans de ça, avec Ultron. Rappela la sorcière de l'esprit

-C'est différent. Il se leva puis se rapprocha de Tony à la commande avec Thor, on arrive quand ?

-D'ici cinq minutes captain, rigola Tony, pressé de lire ces dossiers ?

-Pas vraiment. Je veux juste sortir d'ici. Avoua le blond avec un léger sourire, Bucky et moi lirons les dossiers en premiers, ensuite vous en ferez ce que vous voudrait.

-Okay. Thor leva les épaules, le dieu s'en fichait pas mal.

-Et moi ? S'incrusta la rousse, je peux les lire avec vous ?

-Natasha je pense que...

-Je m'en fiche de ta réponse je ne veux pas être la dernière à le lire. Elle tourna le dos avec un sourire moqueur puis retourna avec Bruce

Steve secoua la tête. Natasha était vraiment une tête de mule, et la seule qui osait aussi aisément contredire ses ordres. Il sauta du vaisseau après qu'il se soit posé et partit en direction d'une salle tranquille. Il alla cherchait Bucky, qui le suivit, heureux d'aider son vieil ami. La rousse épiait chacun des dossiers quand ils revinrent ensemble, avec un air malicieux.

-Regardez-moi ça... Elle leur tendit des dossiers

-« _Ethan, mort au bout d'un mois. Changer le traitement... »_ Lu Steve et il tourna les feuilles après les autres avec stupéfaction

-Il essaye de nous recréé avec des améliorations. Conclut Bucky, cependant il ne semble pas y arriver.

-Sauf pour elle. Contredis Natasha en tendant le dossier, épais de plusieurs feuilles au blond

-« _Etaïs, résiste pour le moment. Elle a commencé le traitement à quatre ans,_ Steve leva les yeux vers Natasha qui regardait le blond d'un air accablée, il s'assit puis poursuivis sa lecture à haute voix, _Etaïs reçoit chaque jour depuis huit ans une dose quotidienne de métaphlore fluide dans les veines. Elle ne fait aucun rejet et développe une certaine capacité à seulement douze ans,_ Ce type a torturé une gamine, c'est un enfoiré.

-Continue de lire... encouragea Natasha connaissant elle-même la fin

- _Jeudi 1979, Etaïs a alors 19 ans, elle a eu une crise qui m'a couté la jambe. Je l'enferme dans une gelée royale et de Phosphora. Je constate qu'elle ne vieillit pas, comme le cobaye de feux Armin Zola. C'est splendide. Elle arrive a créé des cristaux..._ C'est immonde.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, ni entendu parler, ni hurlé. S'étonna le brun au bras métallique, pourtant j'allais souvent dans la salle d'expérience...

-Cette enfant aurait aujourd'hui 38 ans. Elle ne grandira plus, c'est horrible... S'esclaffa Natasha, pardon je ne voulais pas vous offensé.

-C'est rien. Steve prit la photo noir et blanche accroché avec un trombone sur le dossier puis la regarda, une petite fille au sourire joyeux et des yeux magnifiques, je vais retourner là-bas.

-Pardon ? S'étonnèrent les deux autres en chœur

-Si personne ne la trouvée, elle doit y être encore. Je vais chercher.

-Steve, avec Tony on a fouillé partout, Jarvis n'as rien décelé, et pour être franche je préfèrerais ne pas la trouver.

-Pourquoi Natasha ? S'énerva Steve

-Du calme, apaisa Bucky pour les deux en posant la main sur la table, Steve mon ami, tu sais que j'ai éperdument confiance en toi, cependant... Je pense que Natasha à raison. Il subit le regard courroucé de son ami, même l'ordinateur super puissant n'a rien trouvé. Je sais que tu veux aider cette enfant, parce que tu repenses à tout ça.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Non. Natasha se leva et ouvrit les bras, bien alors puisque Monsieur muscles veut y retourner on va demander à l'équipe entière.

Natasha partout en tapant des pieds, dans sa combinaison noire et claqua la porte. Steve ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières. Bordel qu'il pouvait détester son tempérament de feu. Bucky lui tapa l'épaule puis soupira pour eux deux.

-Cet homme a pour habitude de jeter les corps des essaies ratés. Il a sans doute tué à cause de dose et jetait. Si tu pars à sa recherche c'est comme allé sur le champ de bataille sans arme.

-Bucky laisse-moi deux minutes...

-Je vais t'attendre dehors avec le reste du groupe. Affirma son ami et quitta la salle

Le blond se leva puis jeta le dossier sur le canapé. Pourquoi est-ce-que pour une fois il ne pouvait pas sauver quelqu'un avant le pire ? Il se frotta la nuque puis passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre immense de la tour de Stark puis il serra la mâchoire. Personne ne serait du même avis que lui, sauf Thor, toujours partant pour la batille. Il ramassa les feuilles, les rangea correctement, rangeant le désordre qu'il avait causé et conserva avec lui le dossier de cette Etaïs. Il sortit puis se dirigea dans le salon du Q.G où tout le monde patienter tranquillement.

-Voilà le dernier. Sourit Scarlett

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Natasha. S'excusa Steve, Bucky a raison. Je repense trop au passé, et elle est sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. Alors cette réunion ne sert absolument à rien.

-En faîtes si, dit Thor, je souhaiterais que l'on organise une soirée pour le retour de mon frère.

-Même pas en rêve. Coupa Tony, il vient c'est déjà suffisant.

Steve leva un sourcil puis sourit, Natasha le regardait avec un regard épineux, et finit par sourire aussi. Chacun retourna dans leurs chambres. Natasha avec Bruce, et Steve resta dans le salon à relire toutes les fiches, un verre de whiskey à la main essayant de chercher des indices.

* * *

Etaïs marcher dans le froid, puis elle tomba d'une colline en roulant. Elle n'avait pas utilisé ses jambes depuis longtemps, cependant elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Des trous de mémoires sur qui elle était vraiment. Elle avait ses cheveux à moitié gelées par le froid, le nez et les doigts rouges. Recouverte de neige, elle se redressa. En face d'elle, une ville. Pas comme celles dont elle se souvenait, non. Une ville énorme et lumineuse. Elle resta ébahit face à cette beauté lumineuse, et sourit. Elle avança, pieds nus et sans grand-chose sur le dos. Le béton rencontra ses sous de pieds et elle frissonna. Un frisson agréable qu'elle apprécia. Elle marcha, encore et encore. Les gens la regardaient, comme si elle était différente d'eux. Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine. Son reflet. Elle se vit, sale et poisseuse. Sans s'en rendre compte, un groupe d'homme l'embarquèrent dans une petite ruelle propice à des choses sexuelle dangereuse. Elle les regarda sans peur, qui pouvait faire plus peur que son créateur ? L'un d'entre eux lui retira son blouson de fourrure, la laissant en culotte devant eux. Ses petits seins étaient rebondis et pointés à cause du froid et des cicatrices sur la poitrine et les cuisses, avec en plus un tatouage en forme de petite crois juste en dessous de son sein droit. Elle le regarda chacun leur tours, avec assiduité pour les comprendre. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui un peu plus tôt lui avait arraché son manteau, saisit violemment ses petits seins dans chacune de ses mains. Le déclic se fit. Etaïs comprit l'intention de ses hommes et essaya de cacher son anatomie. L'homme la maintenait puis rit d'une voix grasse

-Putain, ses seins sont trop bons. Je n'imagine pas en bas.

Etaïs lui donna un coup de tête dans le nez, le lui brisant. Elle ne savait pas se battre parfaitement, mais se défendre oui. Elle avait passé plusieurs années avec des autres créations de son père, sans qu'ils soient doux et gentils. Elle savait que pour survivre, il fallait se défendre. En un mouvement, elle glissa entre ses jambes puis saisit ses parties génitales. Il hurla de douleurs, puis elle lança un regard aux autres.

-Aidez-moi les mecs putain ! Attrapez cette enfant de salope !

Une pulsion lui traversa le bras puis l'homme qu'elle tenait se mit à cracher des bulles de sang. Puis gela sur place. Elle le lâcha. Et regarda les autres avec ses yeux vairons. L'un sortit un couteau, elle lança un regard et il lança le couteau loin de lui, comme si il le brûler.

-Putain de merde, c'est quoi ce délire ! S'étonna le gars qui cessa quand elle lui prit la main, et fit comme son ami et mourut lamentablement sur le sol. Etaïs fit de même avec les trois restants. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais si ces hommes lui avait fait ça ils feraient de même avec d'autres comme elle. Elle enleva la veste en cuir d'un des hommes et l'enfila, et pris le pantalon du plus petit du groupe. Pour les chaussures, elle resta pieds nus. Elle sortit puis une femme la percuta

-Pardon... Chuchota Etaïs d'une petite voix

-Ce n'est rien. La femme s'en alla sans tarder

Pour Etaïs, ce monde était inconnu. Elle marcha, comme un zombie dans les rues. Elle se stoppa devant un restaurant, puis entra. Elle fut rejetée dehors, avec des insultes qu'elle ne comprit pas.

-J'ai faim, je veux simplement manger...

-Va mourir clocharde.

L'homme claqua la porte et elle resta devant. Un homme siffla, et elle se tourna.

-P'tite, viens ici.

Elle s'approcha doucement, et s'accroupit devant lui. Il avait une grande barde et un chien à côté d lui. Il lui maqué aussi ses deux jambes et il sentait la mort.

-Vous êtes en train de mourir... affirma Etaïs, je peux vous aider ?

-Tu le peux pas p'tite. Je vais crever comme une merde dans cette société de merde.

-Je suis Etaïs.

-Paol. Pourquoi t'as quitté ta maison ?

-Parce que j'étais enfermée dans une capsule remplie de Phosphora.

-Pff, tu dois planer... Il lui tendit une couverture et un peu de nourriture, c'était pour mes jambes mais elle sert plus tellement.

Etaïs mangea en silence et s'enroula dans la couverture. La première personne gentille avec elle. Elle s'endormie sans tarder, éreintée par cette journée de marche.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier petit chapitre vous à plus, moi oui (forcément :D) mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez cela me fera plaisir. A la prochaine ;***


	2. Chapter 2: Ami ou Ennemi

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 2 que j'ai partiellement écrits durant mes poses de cours. Donc il est un peu plus courts et plus confus désolée, mais si j'écrivais plus il n'y avait plus le suspens enfin bref. Bonne lecture et qu'il vous plaise. :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Amis ou Ennemis**_

Steve fut réveillé par des secousses. Enfin, c'est ce que lui affirma Natasha une fois au sol.

-J'ai seulement secoué un peu, pas de ma faute si tu ne tiens pas sur le sofa. Sourit-elle malicieuse

-Va au diable Nat. Lança Steve sur le sol, face écraser contre les dossiers

-Ouah, Papi Steve s'énerve... Rajouta Scarlett qui entra pour préparer, avec Vision, le petit déjeuner pour tous

-Bonjour Steve, mauvaise nuit ? demanda gentiment l'androïde rouge, était-elle constructive ?

-Oui et oui. Merci. Le blond ramassa ses feuilles éparpillé un peu partout puis regarda l'heure, il n'est que 9 heures ? Il se regarda, vêtue de la même tenue que hier soir et regarda les autres membres de la pièce. Natasha avec ses éternels talons noirs accompagnés d'un jean gris et d'un haut de couleur pâle avec une veste. Scarlett elle portait une jupe avec des collants et un tee-shirt et l'androïde son habituelle combinaison, je vais à la douche.

Steve partit, les dossiers sous le bras quand quelqu'un racla sa gorge.

-Les dossiers Steve. Les autres et moi aimerions aussi les feuilleter. Souligna la rousse en se rapprochant de lui et tendant sa main, donne.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel puis les posa dans sa main avant de quitter la pièce. Natasha souffla sur ses mèches rousses exaspérée, et lâcha les dossiers sur la table. Vision était en train d'installer la table pendant que sa meilleure amie, Scarlett, préparé des pains perdus et autres délicieuses confiseries.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Steve est trop... Comment dire... Absorbé par ces dossiers ?

-Eh bien, disons que cela ne change guère des habitudes de Captain America. Il est toujours préoccupé pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin donc sauver des personnes en danger c'est pareil... remarqua Scarlett

\- Si il aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie, je suis sûre qu'il ne penserait pas qu'au travail...

-Si mes sources sont vraies, il me semble que toi-même, Black Widow, tu étais absorbé par le SHIELD avant d'entrer dans les Avengers, même en aillant un fiancé. Sortit Visions en la regardant

-Je suis d'accord sur une chose avec Stark, elle se leva puis l'aida à disposer les assiettes, fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Natasha, loin de moi cette attention. S'excusa aussitôt le rouge

-Pas de soucis.

-Mais comment tu veux que Rogers se trouve une petite amie... coupa la voix moqueuse et légèrement agaçante de Tony, je veux dire qu'il n'est pas le meilleur dans les relations intimes, il s'approcha et alluma la télé, ça sent très bon.

-Parce que tu es un expert ? lança la rousse

-Eh bien disons que par rapport à lui, oui. Se venta le brun en posant les pieds sur la table et arrachant au passage les dossiers pour les survoles vaguement

Steve avait la tête remplie, aussi bien de questions que de suppositions. Tous les enfants qui étaient morts pour rien. Il entra dans sa chambre, et retira son tee-shirt, laissant sa musculature saillante prendre l'air. Il souffla en ouvrant son tiroir et prendre un sweat avec lequel il mettrait un jean noir. Il se déshabilla et entra dans sa douche. Il alluma l'eau, et entendit miauler. Son chat attendait sa nourriture. Le liquide chaud, glissait et longer les courbes de ses muscles, tandis qu'il restait là, en dessous pensif. On entra dans sa chambre, les portes se fermèrent en brouhaha et il demanda fort et haut.

-Bordel de dieu, Pourquoi est-ce-que vous entrez comme ça, sans rappez. Les manières vous connaissez ?

-Désolé c'était important. Bucky resta devant la porte de sa salle de bain, c'est à propos d'un incident bizarre qui devrait t'intéresser.

\- Bucky ce n'est vraiment pas le moment... soupira le blond la tête sous l'eau

-Ce matin quelque part en Russie, j'ai oublié mais c'est assez proches de là où vous êtes partis cherchez ce type.

-Oui... Steve sortir sa tête des tubes d'eau et se savonna rapidement

-Cinq cadavres, des criminels précisément, sont retrouvés morts.

-C'est des choses qui arrive au méchants qui jouent les dures... Steve était hors de l'eau et s'essuyait désormais.

-Oui, je veux bien le croire, mais c'est leurs morts qui m'ont fait tilter.

\- Explique-toi. Il enfila un boxer puis son pantalon, une mort par strangulation ?

-Non, leurs sangs. Les globules rouges de leurs système sanguins étaient sois explosées ou alors gelées.

Steve sortit, habillé mais les cheveux encore trempés, l'air de savoir quelque chose.

* * *

Etaïs émergea rapidement du sommeil. Pour cause les bourdonnements lointain d'une machine, des hommes parlants fort et des voitures. Elle retira la couverture de son dos puis la plia, toujours en boule dans son coin de la rue. Elle s'étira comme elle adorait le faire et se leva sur ses petites jambes. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir sur ses extrémités, et en posant le tissu les moignons de l'homme, elle remarqua une odeur particulière, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. L'odeur de la mort. Paol était mort. Et son chien était sur lui, fidèle. Le froid avait malheureusement eu raison de son maître. Elle le regarda longtemps puis ne sachant quoi faire elle posa sa main sur sa joue sale et sourit

-Merci Paol. Je suis désole de n'avoir pus t'aider.

Elle ferma les yeux et garda le silence durant une minute puis se redressa sur ses jambes et caressa le crâne de la bête avant de sortir de cette sombre rue. Le soleil éclaboussa sa peau pâle et elle sentit son doux toucher. Elle soupira de plaisir quand soudain, sur un écran géant dans le magasin en face d'elle, des cadavres furent montré. Elle les reconnu, c'était ces victimes. Une voix annonça

« Un criminel court dans les rues de Kivov, il est considéré comme armé et dangereux. Si vous possédez la moindre information appelée la police. »

Elle comprenait parfaitement toutes les langues, alors elle n'eut aucun mal à savoir qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes. Elle qui avait tenté de fuir ce qu'elle pourquoi elle avait été créée, maintenant donner raison au créateur. Elle paniqua, trop apeurée de le revoir et de retournée là, l'endroit qu'elle fuyait. Elle attendit peu de temps avant d'entendre un groupe de soldat patrouilleurs, portant une combinaison entièrement noire avec une tête de poulpe dessiné sur la poitrine. Elle ouvrit des yeux paniqués, et elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à se que l'un des hommes la pointe du doigt et hurle

-Là !

Elle sauta sur place puis débuta une course à l'aveugle dans cette ville immense sans repère. Elle courrait, derrière elle, six hommes protégés. Elle se pencha toucha de l'eau dans une flaque boueuse et leur envoya des projectiles dessus. L'un s'en pris un dans la jambe, tandis que les autres se protégèrent. Elle ne voulait pas les tuer, elle ne voulait plus tuer. Elle gela la rue entière, les faisant trébucher, ainsi elle put les semer. Après un repos court, et bref, un hélicoptère survola la place. Elle regarda, des hommes armés partout. Encerclés comme une bête. Elle chercha à fuire dans une rue, mais on lui tira dans la cuisse. Elle s'écrasa au sol, visage en avant. Son sang de couleur anormalement rouge, larmoyé sur sa peau claire. Elle cria de douleur quand elle enfonça son doigt dans le trou de la balle et elle gela son propre sang. Elle se redressa, pour ne pas être mis en position de faiblesse, adossée contre un immeuble.

-Restez loin de moi, cria la proie

-Voyons Etaïs, je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi, ricana une voix perfide et arrogante, lui, tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ?

-C'est une prison ! Laisser-moi !

-Eh bien, eh bien... qui donc t'as mis ses idées dans la tête ? Il sourit et d'avança un peu d'elle, tu as tué ses hommes sans état d'âme parce que tu es une monstre Etaïs, ne combat pas ça.

-Nan ! Elle commença a bougeait en boitant vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble

-Etaïs mon doux joyau, il tendit une main devant elle, chair de ma chair, je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal, mais si tu m'y force je vais m'énerver.

-Tu mens. Aboya la blonde en attrapant la poignée

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Il se rapprocha d'elle mais elle rentra aussitôt dans l'immeuble, Personne ne t'aidera quand je t'attraperai Etaïs et crois moi je vais beaucoup m'énerver. Hurla l'homme qui alla devant la porte pour prendre la poignée qui le brûla, Etaïs ne joue pas à cela avec moi !

L'homme fit signe de faire un siège pour récupérer la fille, et tous entourèrent le bâtiment. Ils fracassèrent la porte effrayant la femme qui utilisa le liquide des conduits pour se protéger, refusant de tuer.

Elle gravit les escaliers en peinant, traînant sa jambes blesser par une balle enrobée dans un sérum l'affaiblissant, minutes après minutes. Elle devait trouver une échappatoire au plus vite, avant de retourner dans les mains de Satan. Elle entra dans un appartement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une femme avec deux petite filles. Etaïs sourit rapidement puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain, oú elle réussit à extraire un peu du sérum en vida son sang. Une petite fille lui tendit des vêtements potables, ainsi que des chaussures. Elle se déshabilla devant la petite fille et s'habilla aussitôt dans ses vêtements doux. Elle sourit à la petite puis sortit par la fenêtre.

* * *

Steve, Bucky, Thor et le possesseur de l'engin, Tony, volaient à vive allure pour rejoindre la petite ville de Kivov en Russie. Personnes n'étaient vraiment habillées, sauf Thor qui revêtait ses vêtements de combats et Tony qui avait son armure dans le vaisseau. En revanche pour Bucky et Steve, c'était différent. Le soldat de l'hiver portait un marcel blanc dévoilant son bras mécanique, avec un jogging et des rangers, Steve portait ses vêtements avait placé son bouclier dans son dos.

-Tony quand arrivons-nous ? demanda Thor, impatient

-Dans environ deux minutes, Jarys tu prends les commandes

-Bien monsieur. Obéit l'intelligence artificielle

-Dites Captain, reprit Tony en enfilant sa combinaison, êtes-vous sûr que c'est la fille des dossiers ? Je veux dire, c'est probable sur 96% de chance mais...

-Contrôle des liquides contenant une molécule similaire. Je suis sûr que c'est elle, Tony. Assura Steve en lui lançant un regard, elle sera effrayée donc soyez gentils.

-Bien-sûr. Accepta Thor avec franchise

-Compte sur moi.

-Atterrissage dans 3, 2, 1 contacts. Intervint Jarys.

\- Attends-nous sur ce toit. Ordonna Tony avant de s'envoler.

Bucky sortit en sauta du vaisseau, et Steve suivit avec Thor. Le dieu nordique décida de passé en premier, et partit. Les deux anciens camarades essayèrent de suivre le bruit de l'agitation quand Tony cria dans l'oreillette.

-J'ai du mouvement de mon côté, ce n'est pas superbe. J'aimerais bien que tu viennes captain, parce que ils poursuivent une p'tite sur des toits.

-Merde. Jura Bucky qui bondit aussitôt des toits en toits suivis de Steve.

Les deux amis furent rejoins par Tony qui leur montra la cible, se cacha et jetant de chose, des hélicoptères envoyant des filés pour l'avoir. La jeune fille avait l'air paniquée et entièrement affaiblis. Steve lança son bouclier dans les jambes des soldats de la nouvelle agence du Nouveau Zola qui chutèrent de plusieurs étages. Il voulut détruire l'appareil mais le dieu s'en chargea, et se posta devant la fille.

-Je suis ici pour t'aider... entendirent les autres, je ne te...

La petite lui sauta dessus, pour évitait un projectile qui se logea sur le pectoraux de Thor. Il s'énerva tandis que la petite femme dégringolait dans les escaliers.

-Occupés vous des appareils et des soldats. Ordonna Bucky sans le vouloir puis il fonça vers leur cible.

Le brun atterrit juste en face d'elle, alors qu'elle tentait de se remettre debout. Elle leva la main vers lui, une main fine et délicate déchirée par de nombreuses griffures, du sang sur la cuisse et un visage épuisée. Elle lui envoya un semblant de projectile, mais ce ne fut rien de plus qu'une minuscule piqûre qui arriva dans le bras non métallique du brun, il s'approcha et elle baissa le bras. Battue.

-Je vous en supplie... Laissez-moi. Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête

-Je ne te ferrais rien, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main charnel sur son épaule mais il le regretta quand elle le lui saisit et le lui plia dans le dos, bordel j't'ai dit que je suis un gentil !

-Men... Elle le lâcha soudainement, c'est toi...

Elle tomba dans les pommes, et il la regarda. Elle ne lui disait absolument rien. Alors pourquoi il semblait la connaître ? Thor arriva et la ramassa

-Ne laisse pas les dames au sol, Bucky.

Le quatuor retourna au vaisseau avec la fille, qui dormait plongée dans un cauchemar.

* * *

 **Il vous a plut? Je l'espère. J'essayerais d'être le plus régulière pour poster les chapitres. A bientôt ;***


	3. Chapter 3: Découverte

**Bonjour, bonsoir, premièrement je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence plutôt longue mais elle est involontaire et m'a profondément ennuyée. Ensuite, deuxièmement, merci pour vos commentaires (ils font toujours plaisir) et un grand merci à toi** _BestprincessLys_ **pour avoir fait ma petite bêta reader (du courage pour la suite) ;). Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_ ** _Découverte_**

 _Un garçon d'environ quinze ans entra dans la pièce avec la petite Etaïs, âgée de seulement six ans. Il avait des marques de sang sur son tee-shirt gris recouvert de crasse. Ses avant-bras parsemés de petites coupures, sanguinolentes et certaines purulentes. La petite blonde se redressa sur son lit et le regarda scrupuleusement. Il avait des yeux vitreux, sans expression. Elle sauta par-dessus la barre de son lit en hauteur puis s'avança vers lui._

 _-Roman ? demanda-t-elle doucement, connaissant les nombreuses réactions de celui-ci après une sortie dans le laboratoire._

 _Le brun ne répondit pas, non. Il tourna simplement la tête vers elle. Et esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire._

 _-Pourquoi papa ne t'as pas soigné ? Continua la blondinette en lui prenant la main, tu m'avais dit que papa te soignerais._

 _\- Arrêtes ! Hurla l'adolescent en lui saisissant soudainement son poignet, ne dis plus jamais qu'il est notre père, tu comprends ? Il serra sa prise sur le maigre poignet de sa petite sœur._

 _-Roman, tu me fais mal... pleurnicha la petite, Papa va venir si tu continues..._

 _-NE L'APPELLE PAS PAPA ! Il la souleva en l'air et la projeta contre le plafond. Ses poumons recrachèrent du sang alors que ceux d'Etaïs ne purent reprendre de l'oxygène._

 _La fillette, retombée quelques centimètres plus loin que lui, reprit difficilement son souffle. Roman, lui s'affaissa sur le sol. Et attrapa ses avant-bras dans ses mains puis versa des larmes. De chaudes larmes sans cesser de regarder la petite. Roman, son modèle de force, pleurait et tremblait comme une feuille devant elle. Il essuya maladroitement ses larmes, qui ne cessaient de couler._

 _-Je m'excuse Etaïs. Je suis... désolé._

 _-..._

 _Etaïs se releva, et elle le dévisagea. D'habitude il était plus longtemps en colère. Mais là il lui souriait malgré ses larmes._

 _-'Taïs, viens dans mes bras s'il-te-plaît... lui murmura le brun._

 _La petite fille s'approcha puis il l'attira vers lui. Il l'enlaça, et il renifla dans ses cheveux. Elle comprit, du haut de ses six ans seulement, qu'il pleurait. Elle lui tapota le dos, puis chuchota :_

 _-Je te promets que maintenant je ne dirais plus que c'est notre papa..._

 _-C'est bien._

 _-Et je serais sage. Pour ne pas que tu t'énerves contre moi et que tu pleures._

 _Il ricana un peu puis s'écarta et lui caressa son petit visage triste et coupable. Il la détailla et il lui prit le visage entre les mains._

 _\- Je ne pleure pas pour toi 'Taïs, je pleure parce que je vais m'en aller. Et tu seras toute seule._

 _-Pourquoi Roman partirais ? S'empressa la petite._

 _-Parce que... J'ai désobéi._

 _-Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être seule._

 _La petite fille se remua dans ses bras puis essaya de s'extirper. Elle s'énervait._

 _-Etaïs ! Il la calma puis elle versa une larme de son œil à moitié jaune. Non je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Jamais._

 _-Mais Roman il pleure aussi..._

 _-C'est parce que je suis faible. Toi, tu es la plus forte._

 _-Plus que dix secondes ! Interrompue une voix grasse et rauque, dépêche-toi._

 _Etaïs reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de celui qui emmenait les gens qui ne revenaient jamais. Travor et Malodie étaient eux aussi partis avec ce monsieur et n'étaient jamais revenus. Elle paniqua et attrapa Roman._

 _-Ne va pas avec lui ! supplia-t-elle._

 _-Etaïs, je veux que tu restes ici, calmement. Je reviendrais je t'assure. Je serais toujours avec toi. Il la serra dans ses bras puis respira une dernière fois ses cheveux blonds. Ne crois jamais ceux de l'Hydra._

 _Un homme en combinaison noire fit une entrée fracassante. Il portait des protections absolument partout. Roman fut saisit par le cou, et l'homme le tira violemment. Forcé, il lâcha la petite fille qui frappa celui qui enlevait son frère. Elle se prit un grand coup de chaussure dans le ventre, coupant sa respiration puis la porte se ferma sur le visage apeuré de Roman._

 _-Roman ! hurla Etaïs qui courut vers la fenêtre, et elle le vit tomber, poussé par son geôlier._

 _Roman leva les yeux, puis hurla. Il fit voler des affaires dans tous les sens, les jetant sur les soldats. Il cria, rageant. Un des projectiles claqua contre la fenêtre et elle entendit des coups de fusil. Puis, plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et écouta attentivement. Rien. Elle frappa puis tomba contre le mur, versant de chaudes larmes._

Elle se redressa, couverte de sueur et le souffle saccadé. Elle fut éblouie par le blanc immaculé de la salle, et constata qu'elle était dans un lit moelleux. Elle portait une brassière de couleur beige, et une culotte de la même couleur sa cuisse avait un bandage propre. Une odeur citronnée flottait dans l'air. Elle baissa la tête vers la table de chevet, sur laquelle des vêtements et une serviette attendaient d'être utilisés. Dessus, un morceau de papier jaune avec des inscriptions :

« Tu n'es pas en prison, nous sommes des alliés. » elle le lut plusieurs fois. Etais-ce vrai ? Elle s'assit sur le côté du lit, et se leva. Elle récupéra les affaires proposées et entra dans la salle de bain. Blanche elle-aussi, avec quelques nuances de gris. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire puis entra dedans, après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements. Elle guetta longtemps avant de se laisser aller. Elle s'immergea sous l'eau. Un sentiment de bien-être envahit tous son corps quand la chaleur de l'eau berça son corps. Elle ferma les yeux, et resta longtemps dans ce silence tranquille et apaisant.

-Je n'en reviens pas, s'esclaffa Natasha avec un air choqué. Vous y êtes allés et en plus de ça vous la rammenez ici...

-En quoi faire ce que toi tu ne voulais pas faire devient-il un crime ? questionna Steve en tirant une chaise.

-Sérieusement ? Steve ? Natasha leva les mains en l'air. Tony ? Thor ? Bucky ? Vous ne comprenez pas la dangerosité de ce que vous faîtes.

-Natasha, je ne te suis pas vraiment, avoua Thor en s'accoudant sur la table, perdu.

-Personne ne compte me soutenir ?, elle se tourna vers l'androïde et de la sorcière.

-Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça. Désolée Natasha, Scarlett se frotta les bras puis partit dans sa chambre.

-Dieu...

-Natasha tu es la seule parmi nous tous ici présents à penser que cette jeune fille est un danger, fit remarquer Tony en levant les yeux de son portable.

-Parce qu'apparemment je suis la seule personne sensée ici, Natasha balança les dossiers et croisa les bras.

-Je les ai déjà lus et relus, rappela Steve en les prenant comme les deux autres.

-Oui, seulement le visible Steve. Jarvis, éteins la lumière et passe en ultra-violet s'il-te-plaît.

L'intelligence artificielle obéit puis le noir tomba. Les dents de chacun ainsi que le blanc de leurs yeux ressortaient. Tony décida de s'approcher pour pouvoir voir les dossiers. De nouvelles écritures étaient apparues.

-C'est du russe, râla Tony en attrapant un fiche, qu'est-ce-que j'm'en fous de ces gribouillis russes si je ne peux pas les comprendre.

-Ce ne sont que des mots sans vraiment de sens, écrits ici et là sur des feuilles. Bucky attrapa une autre feuille et la survola encore une fois sans rien déceler d'autre.

-Natasha si tu essayes de faire comprendre quelque chose exprime toi plus clairement, lui demanda Thor en repoussant les feuilles vers le centre de la table.

-La ferme !, s'impatienta la femme avec des yeux en colère, je sais que vous tous ici ne savez déchiffrer les écritures hébreuses, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Jarvis de scanner les feuilles et de changer les écritures.

Des feuilles en hologrammes apparurent en plein milieu de la salle, avec la lumière. Les écritures normales toujours en noires et les nouvelles en rouges. Les quatre purent alors comprendre plus facilement.

-Mais les mots restent en désordre comme Bucky l'a dit, commença Tony avec une attention particulière sur une fiche.

-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, coupa Bucky en fixant l'espionne russe.

-Tu ne comprends pas ou tu ne veux pas comprendre ?, interrogea Natasha en posant ses mains sur la table.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu essayes de nous faire croire qu'elle est mauvaise ?, Bucky serra les poings si forts que ses jointures métalliques grincèrent.

-Bucky repos, lui intima Steve.

-Quoi ?, Seulement parce qu'elle est différente de vous, de toi, Bucky pointa la seule femme du doigt avec des yeux sombres.

-Elle représente un danger tant que nous n'avons pas réussi à réunir toutes les preuves qu'elle n'est pas une menace, Natasha fronça les sourcils. Alors oui, pour le moment elle est mauvaise.

-Vous ne me connaissiez pas non plus avant que Steve m'intègre dans le groupe !

-Moi j'ai toujours voulu te tuer... glissa tranquillement Tony et il fut fusillé par Steve et Thor. Bah quoi on se révèle des choses non ?

-Okay, on se calme, Steve leva les mains en l'air pour signe de paix. Bucky t'emballes pas. Et Nat, ne tapes pas sur le nerf sensible.

-Il est incapable de rester concentré quand on parle de ça, alors qu'il sorte d'ici !, dit Natasha frustrée.

-Bucky est forcément atteint par cette histoire, cette môme a vécu des attrocitées Natasha, comme lui elle n'a été qu'une chose !, enchérit Steve en se levant.

-Tout le monde a un passé dur Steve, je suis entièrement d'accord, mais de là à perdre autant de sang froid c'est...

-Je m'en fous de cette fille, coupa Bucky énervé qu'on parle pour lui, je ne supporte pas la façon dont elle est suspectée aussi facilement à cause de ces morceaux de papiers.

-Morceaux de papiers que tu seras content d'avoir eu si elle est un ennemi !

Bucky frappa du poing sur la table. Sous sa main, un creux était formé. Ses mâchoires serrées et le regard noir. Il fut poussé en arrière par Steve qui le secoua. Natasha s'était écartée de la table et le regardait de biais. Tony tenait une feuille de papier sans prêté une attention attentive au brouhaha prenant place derrière lui et le dieu était plus préoccupé à ne rien faire que de prendre part.

-Bucky t'as un problème ? Eructa Steve en poussant fortement son ami dans le couloir. Tu n'es pas bien ?

-Je... Bucky regarda sa main métallique puis reposa ses yeux verts sur Steve. Je n'ai pas...

-Je te crois, mais pour le moment reste ici... lui proposa le Captain en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Ouais... Bucky ne se pensait pas capable de s'énerver aussi vite.

-Je reviendrais te faire un rapport totale une fois cette histoire régler.

-D'accord.

Steve retourna dans la salle de conférence et salon, laissant le brun seul. S'adossant au mur, il se laissa tomber. Assis sur le sol, il ferma les yeux et chercha des réponses à sa brève lecture des fichiers.

Etaïs sortit de la baignoire. L'eau avait nettoyé ses cheveux blonds, qui tombaient raides sur ses omoplates. Elle refit le bandage avec les nouvelles bandes qui lui avaient été posé sur le tas de vêtements. Un bandage propre et serré. Elle se sécha ensuite correctement, et enroula la serviette sur sa tête afin de sécher ses cheveux. Les vêtements qu'elle enfila n'étaient qu'un simple jogging gris et un pull blanc avec un logo dessus. Une espèce de A, avec un long trait le barrant. Elle e glissa dedans, des vêtements doux et agréable. Depuis un certain temps elle n'avait pas pris du plaisir dans de simple tâche. En chaussettes, elle s'aventura boiteuse vers la porte. Sortir ne devait pas être compliqué. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Elle toucha la porte qui se leva sans qu'elle ne force. Dubitative, elle resta un moment sans rien faire et à écouter attentivement les bruits. Rien, seulement quelques sons indiquant des gens discutant. Elle passa la tête pas l'embrasure de la porte, puis ne distingua qu'un couloir avec un cul de à gauche, et à droite un croisement entre deux couloirs. Elle sortit. Clopinant, elle resta collée aux parois. On n'est jamais sûr après tous, peut-être que ceci n'était qu'un piège ? Etaïs s'arrêta sur le croisement. Quelque chose attira aussitôt son attention. Un battement de cœur. Quelque chose qu'elle entendait, d'une personne suffisamment proche. Elle s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée et l'épia. Un homme assis, visiblement dans ses pensées. Elle le regarda, plus comme si elle voyait un ennemi, mais comme une chose à absolument détailler. Elle remarqua ses yeux clos. Malheureusement, sa jambe céda sous son poids, et elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Allongée, maintenant repérée avec une douleur dans la jambe. Elle sentit son propre cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand l'homme se dressa instantanément et la regarda. Debout, il était effrayant. Des épaules larges, un bras de fer, et un visage froid. Etaïs se redressa sur les coudes. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle avec une main en avant. Qui était cet homme ?

* * *

 **Bien, bien, il est un petit peu cours et fouillis fouillis mais bon, promis le 4 sera mieux. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous à plut autant que j'y ai pris plaisir. Bisous et au suivant! ;***


	4. Chapter 4: Snowdrop

**Re bonjour, alors encre des problèmes de réseau et d'ordi (encore la même excuse? Pas de ma faute mais c'est la vérité) donc voilà ENFIN le chapitre 4. Merci à ma petite choupette (flemme incommensurable d'écrire ton nom et un trou de mémoire... désolée) et merci pour les message, c'est touchant :) sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Snowdrop**

 **Date :** _Le 15 novembre 1990, Moscou, Russie_

 **Docteur :** _Milanie Droswosky_

 **Nom/Prénom :** _Etaïs Droswosky_

 **Age :** _11 ans_

 **Taille :** _1m30_

 **Pouvoir :** _Contrôle de la molécule H2o, vision accrue. Pas d'autres améliorations notables pour le moment._

 **Niveau de pouvoir :** _Etaïs se situe entre le niveau Gamma et Bêta._

 **Note :** _Etaïs ne contrôle son pouvoir seulement lorsqu'elle est en contact avec la matière. Souvent seule, inspire l'angoisse. Etaïs est seule. Ne parle plus. J'ai proposé au docteur et scientifique Hugues Zola de changer le sérum. Un refus._

Steve passa la fiche à Tony qui renifla en lui glissant la sienne.

 **Date :** _Le 30 février 1995, Kirov, Russie_

 **Docteur :** _Milanie Droswosky & Ariel Purla _

**Nom/prénom :** _Etaïs Droswosky_

 **Age :** _16 ans_

 **Taille :** _1m53_

 **Pouvoir :** _Toujours le contrôle de la molécule H2o, une vision accrue et des réflexes rapides. Une seule amélioration en 5 ans._

 **Niveau de pouvoir :** _Etaïs a atteint le niveau Gamma, malgré des difficultés._

 **Note :** _Parvient à contrôler l'eau à un mètre d'elle, le reste ne change pas. Etaïs est solitaire et agressive. Elle parle plusieurs langues suite à l'écoute forcée proposée par le docteur Zola. Le docteur Purla et moi-même ne parvenons plus à lui parler. Elle est terrorisée de voir les scientifiques, et nous le montre. Elle nous oblige à l'anesthésier._

-Mais c'est monstrueux !, s'esclaffa Thor au-dessus de l'épaule de Steve, les humains sont si stupides...

-On le sait, souffla Steve qui s'enfonça dans son siège, Il n'en reste qu'un seul.

\- Lit-le. Tony lui tendit la feuille, Il est plus... Tony fit des signes avec ses mains puis se leva. ...je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce truc de merde.

Rogers lui tira la feuille des mains. Le papier rêche avait été touché par des éclaboussures de sang. Steve lança un regard sur Natasha, qui le fixait.

 **Date :** _Le 19 Décembre 1999, Kivov, Russie_

 **Docteur :** _Zola Hugues_

 **Nom/Prénom :** _Etaïs Droswosky_

 **Age :** _19 ans_

 **Taille :** _1m60_

 **Pouvoir :** _Contrôle de la molécule H2o, vision accrue, réflexes vifs._

 **Niveau de pouvoir :** _Etaïs est une optimisée de niveau supérieur à celui des Gammas._

 **Note :** _Suite à la mort du docteur Droswosky, j'ai repris son étude. Etaïs est magnifique, aussi bien par son pouvoir que par sa vivacité d'esprit. Elle est extrêmement dangereuse, devient agressive lorsqu'elle est acculée. Ne jamais l'approcher seul. Sa dangerosité m'a couté une jambe. Je l'ai enfermé dans une capsule remplie de gelée royale et de Phosphora, la matière qui a conservé le cobaye Bucky Barnes. Elle sera entièrement consciente, entendra tous, mais ne bougera pas. Elle recevra encore ses doses quotidiennes. Elle est le projet « snowdrop »._

Le blond jeta les papiers sur la table, et regarda chacun de ses camarades tour à tour.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez faire ?, questionna ce dernier en croisant les bras et s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

-Je ne tiens pas à faire parti de cette conversation passionnante. Je dois aller accueillir Loki, se retira Thor en saluant.

-Donc, on doit faire ça à nous trois ?, ricana Tony en se grattant le bouc.

-Steve tu as lu les dossiers, tu les as relus encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je t'apporte une version que tu comprenais. Natasha s'avança près de lui. On n'est pas sûr qu'elle ne soit plus dangereuse.

-On peut lui laisser une chance ?, Steve ferma les yeux et soupira. Je sais que toi et Tony doutez continuellement de moi, de mes façons de diriger et prendre des décisions. Mais je n'ai jamais pris une seule mauvaise décision...

-T'as quand même failli détruire les Avengers avec Bucky... rappela Tony avec un ton moqueur.

-Non. C'est vous, Natasha et toi, qui avait pensé que mon meilleur ami était une personne dangereuse. Je n'ai jamais voulu un combat entre nous, seulement j'ai défendu mon idée et ma décision...

-Steve, c'est du passé tout ceci, je te demande de vraiment réfléchir pour cette fois. Natasha s'assit sur la table et croisa les jambes. Bucky était dangereux par sa nature sauvage et folle, mais aussi pour sa force décuplée et son bras robotisé. Toutefois, cette fille pourrait réussir à tous nous tuer si elle se retourne contre nous parce qu'Etaïs n'est pas simplement forte, non, c'est un monstre.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, répéta Steve.

-Elle a enlevé la vie de cinq personnes !

-Cinq violeurs Natasha, des anciens détenus remis en liberté conditionnelle, ils violaient des femmes avant de les égorger, expliqua Steve en prenant le même ton que la rousse.

-Tony !, fit Natasha voulant du support.

-Je ne suis formellement pas contre le fait qu'elle reste ici. C'est sûr que nous serions plus tranquilles si elle n'était pas là, mais si, Tony se leva puis rassembla les feuilles éparpillées sur la table, alors je propose qu'on la garde quelques temps enfermée ici, pour voir comment elle se débrouille, puis que Bruce et moi on l'étudie pour en savoir plus...

-Sans rire... Natasha se prit la tête dans les mains, tu penses qu'elle se laissera étudier tranquillement sans rien dire ?

-C'est une partie à laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment pensé... Tony grimaça. Jarvis l'interpella.

-Monsieur Stark, un certain Parker désire vous voir.

-Mais putain de merde !, enuméra Iron-man en glissant les papiers sous son bras. Quel emmerdeur.

Tony sortit par la porte opposée et laissa les deux amis ensembles dans un silence mortel. Personne ne voulant le briser, Steve se leva et Natasha lui attrapa l'épaule.

-J'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. Vous êtes la seule famille que j'ai et je ne veux pas vous perdre à cause d'une simple optimisée.

-Je sais.

Steve posa sa main sur la sienne puis sourit avant de partir.

* * *

Tony descendit les escaliers avec une rapidité qui le surpris et arriva en bas. Il pouvait déjà imaginer l'enthousiasme débordant de Peter, et sa curiosité sans limite.

-Merde les dossiers...

Tony leva les yeux au ciel puis ouvrit la porte. Il sortit sur le palier et vit un jeune homme avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le barbu esquissa un rapide sourire et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi t'es là toi ?

-Bah parce que vous m'avez dit de venir, pour que j'essaye ma nouvelle tenue d'Avengers, s'étonna Peter en se frottant les yeux.

-Oh j'ai dit ça moi ?, s'étonna Stark. Oh oui j'ai dit ça...

-Je suis impatient ! Est-ce-que Karen sera toujours avec moi ? Non parce que sinon c'est embêtant parce que je l'aimais bien et je-

-Tiens, Tony lui donna les dossiers, pour commencer on va aller dans mon bureau, compris spider ?

-O-Oui, c'est super !

Peter sauta en l'air, trop heureux, et entra à la suite de Tony. Le millionnaire le pris par les épaules. Ils montèrent tranquillement les escaliers.

-Je pensais que c'était plus mouvementé... avoua Peter avec une moue.

-La salle d'entraînement est dehors pour garder un calme dans notre nouveau Q.G.

-Oh, je vois... Dites monsieur Stark, c'est quoi comme dossiers ?

-Rien de très intéressant.

Tony sourit puis le questionna pour détourner l'attention du jeune des dossiers.

* * *

Etaïs le regardait s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, comme un prédateur vers une proie. Son cœur frappa sa poitrine. Il était terriblement effrayant. Elle passa ses yeux partout pour chercher une astuce, mais rien ne lui vient. La jeune femme recula sur ses fesses dans le but de s'écarter de lui mais il fit des pas plus grands avec les mains tendues en avant.

-Je ne suis pas un ennemi, lui dit-il en la fixant, je suis un membre des Avengers.

Etaïs ne répondit rien et secoua la tête. L'homme s'accroupit et elle se plaqua contre le mur. Son visage était dénué d'expressions véritables, seuls ses deux iris verts laissaient transparaitre quelque chose. Un mélange de tristesse et de joie.

-Je suis Bucky, il la regarda en tendant sa main, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, ici c'est ton nouveau...

Elle lui saisit la main puis la lâcha aussitôt en détournant le regard. Cet homme, elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu longtemps auparavant. Mais où ?

-Bucky, laisse-moi avec elle, lui demanda une femme aux cheveux bruns vêtue d'une tenue rougeâtre.

-Pourquoi ? Bucky se releva et la regarda.

-Je suis plus apte de la comprendre que toi, sans vouloir t'offenser. La femme s'approcha de lui.

Bucky se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis ferma les yeux.

-Je reviendrais la voir, promit Bucky avant de s'en aller. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la blonde au sol qui le suivait elle aussi.

-Je suis Wanda, mais je préfère que tout le monde m'appelle Scarlett. Elle lui tendit la main. Je suis aussi une optimisée comme toi.

-Vraiment... essaya de croire Etaïs en la dévisageant, je ne t'ai jamais vue.

-J'étais dans le programme plus avancé d'Hydra, pas comme toi.

Etaïs attrapa la main de la femme puis elle l'aida à se relever. Scarlett lui sourit. Etaïs s'écarta d'elle rapidement, trop peu aimante des contacts physiques. Elle regarda en détail celle qui l'avait relevé, et elle ne perçu aucune menace.

-Tu n'as pas à te méfier, ici c'est un endroit sans souffrance.

-On ne peut pas annihiler la souffrance.

-Si, enfin non c'est vrai tu as raison, Scarlett marcha vers un bout du couloir et Etaïs la suivit immédiatement en clopinant, Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Etaïs. La blonde fronça les sourcils puis ferma les yeux quand la porte s'entrouvrit.

-Je vois. Scarlett ouvrit une porte puis un toit ensoleillé s'offrit à elles.

-Des jonquilles... murmura Etaïs qui reconnut l'odeur.

-Tu connais ?

-Mon ancien... Etaïs réfléchit à ce qu'était son ancien scientifique Zola.

-Tortionnaire, comprit Scarlett.

Etaïs lui sourit faiblement et regarda la vue panoramique autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir vu un jour un paysage aussi beau. Non, elle n'en n'avait jamais vu. Scarlett fit un signe de main et Etaïs s'approcha doucement. La brune prit place sur le bord du toit, et sa nouvelle amie la regarda.

-Avant quand c'étais moi la nouvelle, je venais ici, Scarlett inspira puis souffla, On est seul ici...

-Qui est-ce ? coupa Etaïs quand elle vit un groupe de personnes marchant sur la pelouse verdoyante.

-Des Avengers, des gentils et mes amis.

-Oh.

Scarlett lui demanda de s'asseoir en tapotant le rebord. Etaïs s'assit puis l'autre lui montra du doigt les personnes. Elle allait lui dire les prénoms de chacun des membres des Avengers. Scarlett avait enfin trouvé une personne aussi bizarre qu'elle, et Etaïs avait peut-être trouvé des gens qui ne voudraient pas lui nuire. Du moins, elle l'espérait du plus profond d'elle-même.

* * *

Steve marchait d'un pas décidé vers l'annexe sportive de leur nouveau Q.G. Il cherchait Bucky. Le captain se frotta les yeux, cette dispute avec son amie Natasha l'avait légèrement ennuyé. Il poussa les portes puis entendit des souffles et des bruits sourds. Sans aucun doute, Bucky frappait un sac de sable. Malheureusement pour lui, il trouva Bucky avec le poing enroulé dans un tissu rougeâtre.

-Ne tapes si fort, tu vas abimer tes mains, souffla Steve.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression de frapper, expliqua Bucky en jetant son pied dans le sac, l'envoyant balader.

-Natasha est...

-Je m'en fous d'elle, Steve. Bucky le regarda puis détacha son bandage.

-Ne sois pas comme ça Bucky, Natasha est simplement sur ses gardes avec Etaïs et avec ce que je viens de trouver sur elle... Steve tendit deux feuilles, Etaïs est bien plus que nous, elle est l'apogée des transformations humaines.

Bucky frotta ses doigts, puis versa de l'alcool sur ses phalanges meurtries. Le dossier avait était photocopié et avait des paragraphes surlignés en fluo. Bucky reconnu le regard grave de Steve.

 _-_ Ce sont les dernières notes que son scientifique ait laissé sur les pages. Je ne comprends moi-même pas l'enjeu de son projet, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que si elle retombe dans leurs mains... Steve s'interrompu quand ils entendirent hurler violemment.

Les deux vétérans s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient des questions mais aucunes réponses solides sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Hydra était-elle de retour avec à sa tête le nouveau Zola ? Si oui, Etaïs ne devait certainement pas être la seule.

* * *

Tony fit claquer les dossiers sur son bureau. Peter s'assit aussitôt sur un tabouret.

-Écoute Spidey, j'ai des choses importantes à faire et...

-Je peux vous regarder faire, Peter attrapa un crayon, et prendre des notes ?

-Euh... Tony leva les yeux au ciel puis le regarda, je dois éplucher ce dossier méticuleusement alors tu restes ici, tu touches à rien et tu ne dis rien.

-Mais...

-Rien.

Tony le regarda puis Peter leva les mains en l'air en signe de coopération. Le jeune superhéros fit des grimaces pendant que son mentor tournait le dos et déchiffrait un fichier informatique. Sa curiosité trop forte, Peter se saisit d'une feuille. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment quelle était l'importance de cette fiche. Il la lu.

-Dites Tony, c'est quoi l'opération Snowdrop ?

* * *

 **C'est la fin du chapitre 4, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. A plus pour le chapitre 5 (si j'ai pas de probmème d'ici là :o) bisous!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Bataille intérieure

**Bonjour, bonsoir, désolée du retard mais sachez que le chapitre est écrit ET corrigé depuis une semaine. J'ai pas eu de problèmes de réseaux mais juste une énorme flemme ^^ Je remercie ma petite poulette de bêta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Bataille intérieure  
**

Tony reprit la feuille des mains de Peter et lui lança un regard mauvais. Le jeune lui fit un sourire innocent.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu ne comprends pas dans « ne touche à rien » ? Tony reposa la feuille et se frotta l'arête du nez.

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais ce logo...

Un cri bestial coupa l'araignée qui se crispa instinctivement.

\- Détends-toi, c'est le géant vert qui doit s'offrir une ballade.

-Vous êtes sur ? Peter tendit l'oreille pour optimiser son ouïe. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est grave.

-Y'a pas de soucis...

Soudainement quelque chose tapa contre la fenêtre du labo de Stark. Il fronça les sourcils puis vit Thor. Le dieu blond leur sourit puis repartit aussitôt. Tony pinça ses lèvres et questionna le jeune homme sans se retourner :

-T'as ton costume ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Tony lui fit un signe de main et tous deux partirent en direction de la salle où l'armure d'Ironman reposait. Peter sautillait, tout heureux.

-Pourquoi t'es heureux ?, s'étonna légèrement Tony.

-Je suis un vrai membre des Avengers !

-Alors essaye de ne pas mourir tué par le géant vert.

Tony claqua des doigts puis son armure vint se coller sur lui et il s'envola. Peter peinait à enfiler son costume mais suivit, à moitié vêtu, son mentor.

* * *

Steve sauta par-dessus un morceau de terre retournée. Bucky le contourna. Ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de leur terrain, labouré comme un champ de bataille. Steve posa ses yeux partout, à la recherche de personnes. Bucky trouva Scarlett. Elle était bras ballants entre deux amas de terre. Elle les vit. Les deux soldats la rejoignirent et la sortirent de son trou. Steve l'examina, puis regarda dans la direction qu'elle pointait du doigt : la forêt qui entourait leur Q.G.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? demanda calmement le blond.

-Bruce, enfin, Hulk...

-Quoi ?, Bucky saisit le bras de Scarlett puis la retourna vers lui. Où est-elle ?, Aboya le soldat de l'hiver

-Elle... articula la sorcière.

-PUTAIN, ELLE EST OÙ ?, s'énerva le brun.

-Qui ?, coupa Steve en le faisant lâcher la femme.

-Etaïs... Bucky roula des yeux vers la forêt et se défit de l'emprise de Steve.

-Attend quoi ? Elle est sortie ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-C'est elle qui a voulu la prendre, expliqua Bucky.

-Scarlett tu aurais dû nous le dire ! On aurait évité qu'elle s'enfuit et que Bruce se transforme !

-C'est Bruce qui a attaqué Etaïs ! Elle et moi étions assises tranquillement et il l'a violemment saisi et jeté au sol !

-Comment Bruce a t-il perdu le contrôle alors ?, essaya de suivre Tony en se posant. Aussitôt après un homme fin et en costume rouge arriva. Peter le salua :

-Bonjour.

Peu après qu'il l'ait salué, Thor et Loki se posèrent au sol. Loki fit un signe de main puis Thor dit :

-Le truc vert est encore dans la forêt.

-Le plus important est de récupérer Hulk, Etaïs passe après.

Steve demanda à Tony de repartir dans le ciel et de surveiller Thor et Loki devaient essayer de stopper le monstre; Scarlett, maintenir des barrières autour de la forêt avec l'aide de Vision. Natasha suivait les deux vétérans et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

* * *

Etaïs avait agité les molécules sanguines dans le bras de cette espèce de chose verte. Il l'avait jeté au sol depuis le ciel et elle était tombée. Une chute assez haute mais ralentie par les arbres. Elle serra les dents quand elle se redressa.

Encore une fois, elle avait cru à tort. Elle regarda sa jambe puis remarqua qu'elle saignait de nouveau. Elle regarda autour d'elle. N'apercevant rien, elle écrasa sa plaie avec sa main puis gela ses propres molécules. Elle hurla. Sa jambe ne semblait pas être la seule à être meurtrie, son dos la faisait souffrir aussi mais elle l'oublia rapidement quand elle entendit des grognements bestiaux. Elle planta ses ongles dans le tronc d'un arbre et se mit debout avec brutalité. Elle ferma les yeux puis pensa « _Contrôler les battements, contrôler la douleur, contrôler les pensées. »_ Elle se l'était tellement répété, comme une promesse.

Une fois debout, elle poursuivit sa ronde d'observation. Elle arrivait à entendre les bruits de la chose mais ne parvenait pas à identifier sa position. Trop de bruits, et trop sonnée, elle devait alors se fier seulement à sa perception des vibrations. Le sol frappa. Une fois. Puis une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort, signifiant l'approche de la bête. La troisième se transforma en une course. Le Vert lui fonça dessus avec rage et haine. Elle l'évita et il déracina un arbre. Etais clopina avant de s'arrêter. Fuir ne servait à rien. Son ennemi était bien plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle. Elle lui fit face puis le dévisagea. Musculature surpuissante, force décuplée, taille importante. Aucun des facteurs ne jouait en sa faveur. Elle se craqua le cou. En somme, ce combat ressemblait à de nombreux autres auxquels elle avait fait part. Il arracha un autre arbre et lui jeta dessus. Elle l'évita de justesse mais ne put se remettre correctement en position. La chose était là. Il l'attrapa et la plaqua au sol. Ses poumons se vidèrent, laissant Etaïs agonisante. Dans un coup de chance elle le toucha. Il comprit et s'écarta d'elle.

-Tu es intelligent... marmonna-t-elle en se redressant.

À peine sur ses deux jambes, le vert la frappa de nouveau. Il la projeta dans un arbre. Elle tomba lamentablement sur le sol et cracha un filet de sang. Le difforme vert la saisit par la cheville puis la traîna. Elle ne résistait plus, elle avait trop mal pour essayer de combattre. Elle comprit que si elle ne faisait rien elle risquait de mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas, du moins pas encore. Pas avant de tuer Hugues Zola et celui qui avait mené Roman et ses autres amis à la mort. Elle utilisa le filet rouge qui coulait le long de sa bouche pour le transformer en petite pique. Malgré sa conviction de réussir, elle ne visa que le cou de la montagne de muscle. Le pique eut l'effet escompté. Tel une piqure, la pique l'enragea. Il la lâcha et elle rampa au sol. Sa cuisse lui faisait encore atrocement mal et elle ne sentait presque plus son corps. Il la saisit par le bras droit puis la souleva. Etaïs avait le visage crasseux, un mélange de terre et de feuille collées sur sa peau laiteuse à cause de son sang et sa sueur. Il la souleva du sol. Environ quarante centimètres entre le sol et ses pieds. Il serra son poing sur son avant-bras petit à petit. Elle ne cria pas. Le monstre s'énerva et lui brisa les os. Elle n'hurla pas, mais se crispa et ferma les yeux pour se contrôler.

* * *

Steve marchait en tête, Natasha à ses côtés. Bucky était un peu plus derrière, attentif. Il bouillonnait, pourquoi avait-il laissé Etaïs dans les mains de Scarlett.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était debout ?, demanda Natasha à Steve.

-Bordel, je ne le savais moi-même pas Nat. Steve souffla. Bucky tu aurais pu nous le dire.

-Pour quoi faire ? Vous l'auriez accueilli à bras ouverts ?, rétorqua ce dernier.

-Mieux que Bruce en tout cas.

-Ne parle pas méchamment de lui, prévenu Natasha, et elle aurait tout de suite été au labo.

-Comme une simple chose...

-BON ! Stoppa Steve, énérvé par ses disputes. On ne recommence pas cette foutue discussion à la noix parce que c'est puéril et insupportable. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre, fermez la.

-Steve ! Tony le coupa par l'oreillette, tu as dit des gros mots.

-Stark, si c'est pour faire ce genre de remarque que vous intervenez, ne faites rien, soupira le Captain.

-Toujours un plaisir... Non, j'ai vu des arbres voler à environ cents mètres de votre position.

-C'est Bruce, assura Natasha.

-Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, continua Tony, parce que sa victime semble pas mal agitée aussi.

-PUTAIN ! jura Steve et il se tourna vers Bucky qui avait disparu. C'est une plaisanterie ? Il leva les mains au ciel et se mit à courir.

-Stark tu nous couvres, ordonna la russe.

-Spidey t'as entendu ? Tu couvres du sol.

-Compris.

L'homme araignée sauta dans le vide puis se rattrapa sur les arbres. Il rejoint aussitôt le duo Steve-Natasha et leur sourit. Peter se rappela vaguement de ce qu'il avait lu sur sa fiche empruntée et demanda :

-Vous savez si elle est capable de nous tuer ?

-Bien sûr que oui, c'est une optimisée, trancha Natasha

-Oh... Peter fit une moue. Il plaqua au sol ses deux nouveaux compagnons.

-Merci. Natasha regarda un tronc d'arbre survoler leurs têtes puis se releva. On les a trouvés.

Steve regarda avec insistance d'où provenait l'arbre. Soudain, une masse géante et verte lui arriva dessus, sans toucher le sol. Hulk avait été balancé. Bucky suivit aussitôt et Peter lui lança une toile pour le rattraper.

-Salut ! fit le jeune en reconnaissant le soldat de l'hiver.

-Toujours en train de parler, répéta Bucky en secouant son bras métallique.

-Ne me dit pas que... commença Steve avant d'être interrompu par Hulk qui fonçait sur un ennemi invisible.

-Bordel, Rogers vous avez quelque chose ?, s'impatienta Tony de ne pas être tenu informé. Si vous ne me dîtes rien je descend.

-Tony, nous avons trouvé nos fauteurs de troubles, le rassura Steve. Mais on va voir du mal à les calmer, affirma Steve en regardant fixement dans la même direction que les trois autres.

Devant eux s'offrait un spectacle. Un combat violent et sans pitié entre une montagne de muscles, puissante et sauvage, et une petite silhouette fine et agile enchaînant des attaques à la suite sans laisser le moindre répit à son adversaire. La montagne n'arrivait plus à suivre les mouvements de son opposant trop vif et trop malin pour répéter deux fois de suite le même coup. Il se fit surprendre dans son dos, dans lequel on lui planta une dague. Il s'affaissa sur le sol. Natasha cessa de respirer en voyant son amant tomber au sol.

Bruce reprit peu à peu son apparence humaine et il laissa alors voir la gagnante du combat : Etaïs. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, le bras ensanglanté. Ses deux yeux étaient devenus jaunes et des lignes fluorescentes parcouraient son corps visible sous ses vêtements déchirés. Elle avait une respiration saccadée et faible. Bucky et Steve foncèrent sur elle, Peter les accompagna. Natasha se jeta sur le corps de Bruce. Il sourit en la voyant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... lui expliqua l'homme nu.

-Je sais... lui souffla Natasha en lui caressant le visage.

Bucky sauta sur Etaïs qui en une seconde changea de place. Peter lança une toile et bloqua Bucky sur un tronc.

-Désolé ! cria le jeune.

-Peter maintenant ! lui ordonna Steve et il tira.

La toile plaqua la jeune femme sur le sol. Elle se débâta. Peter sourit à Bucky qui sortit un couteau de son étui et découpa les fils.

-Elle ne va pas me tuer, hein monsieur Rogers ? S'inquiéta Peter.

-Non. Steve regarda Etaïs qui bougeait comme une bête sauvage.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?, demanda Bucky en s'accoudant sur Peter qui cessa de respirer, je vais ne pas te tuer...

-D'accord.

-J'en sais rien, mais Bruce se contrôle en général... Natasha donne-moi un de tes anesthésiants, lui exigea Steve en tendant le bras.

-Steve, c'est pour arrêter Hulk, pas un humain... lui fit remarquer la rousse en aidant Bruce à se lever.

-NATASHA TON ANESTHÉSIANT !, hurla Steve à bout de patience, tu es maintenant inquiète de son état ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais la voir morte, rappela Natasha, mais elle n'est probablement pas assez forte pour supporter la dose.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, Steve, ajouta Bruce, elle pourrait mourir.

-Putain... Jura encore Steve. Elle est dans une transe.

Peter regardait d'un air inquiet les deux Avengers se battre oralement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il regarda Bucky. Il était neutre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait laisser croire car il serrait la mâchoire. Il retira son coude des épaules du jeune homme puis se dirigea vers Natasha et les deux autres. Il attrapa une capsule remplie d'un liquide vert. Steve le vit et se retourna. Bucky planta l'aiguille dans la cuisse de la fille. Elle inspira, remplissant ses poumons. Ses traces fluorescentes disparurent et ses yeux redevinrent vairons. Elle ne resta pas longtemps éveillée : elle tomba, évanouie.

-Mais t'es vraiment... commença Natasha.

-Vous alliez mettre trop de temps pour prendre une décision, alors j'ai agi.

-Buck... murmura Steve en voyant son ami peiné.

Bucky se baissa, passa ses bras sous le cou et les genoux d'Etaïs puis la souleva. Il passa à côté des autres et s'en alla. Natasha garda Bruce proche et Steve se pencha sur le sol. Il attrapa un moucheron robotisé. Il ferma le poing. Il ferait étudier ce truc par Tony, pour avoir une réponse à un de ses soupçons.

Il alluma sa télé, conscient de ce qu'il venait de perdre. Il avait perdu sa meilleure réussite dans son projet. Etaïs n'était plus à lui.

-Monsieur Zola, j'ai rééduqué le jeune, interpella une femme dans un costard.

-Bien. Je suis là-bas d'ici cinq minutes.

* * *

La femme sortit puis le docteur d'Hydra ouvrit une petite mallette. Dedans, un sérum de couleur jaune. Il se l'injecta dans la cuisse. Etaïs lui avait sectionné la jambe et depuis elle le violentait souvent. Après cette injection, il s'en injecta une autre dans le bras. Celle-ci servait à vieillir lentement. De tous, Hugues Zola savait qu'il était celui qui avait atteint le point culminant des optimisés. Il repassa une main sur ses cheveux plaqués au crâne et sortit. Il se dirigea vers une salle. Derrière une vitre, un garçon. Il sourit puis entra dans la salle.

* * *

 **C'était bien? Hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, et le six est quasi en cours d'écriture. Je vous laisses sur ça et au suivant ;p**


	6. Chapter 6: Introspection

**Enjoy ce petit chapitre corrigé avec courage par ma petite bêta. Toujours un plaisir d'écrire. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Introspection**

Bucky attendait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Rien. Il avait réussi à calmer la fille mais peut-être l'avait-il tuée. Cette idée revenait dans ses pensées dès qu'il la chassait. Certes, perdre Etaïs ne serait pas un grand désastre mais elle l'intriguait. Il ne faisait rien tandis que Tony s'occupait d'elle avec Jarvis et Vision. Bruce refusait catégoriquement de la voir pour le moment, l'accusant de le faire devenir Hulk. Bucky passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns puis soupira. Attendre l'énervait plus que tout.

-Elle va bien, son état est stable maintenant, mais Tony ne sait pas encore si elle se réveillera bientôt, dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

-D'accord. Bucky se leva, regarda vaguement Scarlett et tourna le dos.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir, ce qui s'est produit ce matin n'est pas de ma faute.

-Si, tu en avais la responsabilité.

-Mon dieu, mais tu crois que je rivalise face à Bruce ? Scarlett le suivi dans les escaliers. Il est sorti de nulle part et je...

-Tes justifications ne serviront à rien parce que je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Bucky ne se retourna pas et sorti du couloir. Tu as foiré et tu refuses de l'admettre.

-Ce n'est pas... Scarlett le regarda et elle ferma les yeux.

Bucky entra dans sa chambre. Il avait eu l'information qu'il souhaitait avoir. Etaïs était toujours vivante. Demain, il irait la voir. Pour aujourd'hui, il avait entendu assez de disputes pour continuer avec les autres membres. Il se dévêtit puis rentra dans la douche. Il resta immobile sous le liquide brulant. Il voulait se souvenir de plusieurs choses mais, comme codés, aucun souvenir ne revenait. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Tony avait déposé la fillette sur une table d'examen. Vision était sorti et l'avait laissé seul avec l'intelligence artificielle. Jarvis n'avait descellé que des blessures bénignes sur le corps d'Etaïs : plusieurs hématomes et fractures.

-Tu as bien mangé quand même... soupira Tony en lui activant la radiographie cérébrale.

Le milliardaire posa l'espèce de mini drone-mouchard sur un microscope et il observa. Il remarqua un détail qui l'intrigua puis Jarvis l'interrompt.

-Monsieur, je ne descelle aucun traumatisme crânien important, mais je conseille du repos pour la jeune femme.

-Merci Jarvis.

-De rien Monsieur.

Tony sortit un papier et y ses observations. Entre ça et Etaïs, il ne serait pas encore couché. On frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Steve entra et lui sourit avec fatigue.

-Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Questionna le chef des Avengers.

-Hé bien disons que son organisme est extrêmement affaibli par la dose et Bruce mais elle tient le coup, expliqua Tony, je pense que d'ici quelques jours elle sera remise sur pied.

-Bien. Merci. Steve tira un tabouret métallique et s'assit. Tu as regardé ce que je t'ai donné ?

-Je suis en train de le faire, et c'est effectivement troublant. Tony passa ses doigts sur sa barbe et souffla. Ce mouchard ne ressemble à aucun autre, et en plus d'être unique il est extrêmement bien équipé, mais je n'ai pas encore terminé de le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-D'accord, merci de le faire.

-Avec plaisir Cap.

Steve se leva et rangea le tabouret. Il saisit la poignée puis Tony l'apostropha aussitôt.

-Dîtes Captain, le petit Peter, c'est un bon gamin. Il est jeune et plein d'énergie et d'entrain. Je voudrais qu'il intègre les Avengers en tant que membre constant et à part entière.

-Pourquoi me le demander ? Steve s'étonna. Tu aurais très bien pu le faire sans mon avis.

-Je sais, Tony leva les épaules et sourit, mais Peter est réticent depuis la dernière fois avec les combats. Il a peur que tu sois en colère ou je ne sais quoi depuis le temps.

-Dis lui que je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur et qu'il est le bienvenu dans notre équipe. Steve sourit.

-Je pense qu'il sera plus heureux si c'est toi qui le lui dis.

-Je le ferai. Steve fit un signe de tête et Stark l'imita.

Tony s'étira puis tourna la tête vers Etaïs sur la table. Il craqua ses doigts et demanda de la musique à Jarvis avant de reprendre.

* * *

Steve ferma la porte puis marcha. Il cherchait Bruce pour savoir comment lui aussi se remettait de ses blessures et discuter avec Natasha à la même occasion. Il arriva dans le hall où il vit le jeune garçon. Le jeune ne portait plus son costume mais des vêtements trop grands. Il tournait en rond devant la salle de réunion, marmonnant des choses inintelligibles.

-Tu es Peter, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Steve en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire amical. Beau boulot aujourd'hui.

-Monsieur Captain America ! Paniqua le jeune qui arrangea vite ses vêtements, je... Vous... Merci.

-Stark m'a dit que tu souhaitais rejoindre les Avengers, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, absolument !

-Alors tant mieux, parce que je trouve que tu es un parfait candidat pour le poste d'Avengers. Steve avoua en lui souriant.

Peter ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes puis ne parvint pas à articuler tellement l'émotion prenait le dessus.

-J'espère que tu es heureux ?

-Oui, c'est un honneur monsieur Captain America ! Peter lui saisit la main puis la secoua, merci merci merci, vous ne le regretterez pas !

Steve rigola devant la mine heureuse de Peter. Il lui tapota l'épaule puis continua sa route vers le laboratoire de Bruce. Il entendit Peter courir et gravir les escaliers. Il secoua la tête, plein d'énergie effectivement. Rogers se reprit, tapa sur la porte puis entra. Il ne trouva que Bruce, assis sur une chaise en train de lire.

* * *

Peter courait, il devait le dire à Stark. Il frappa à la porte de son cher mentor mais n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer. Il surprit Tony qui sursauta.

-Désolé, mais il m'est arrivé quelque chose de génial ! Se précipita le jeune.

-Oh, tant que ça...

-Je suis votre coéquipier maintenant, bon vous restez mon mentor c'est sûr mais... Captain America est venu me le dire !

-Je suis ravi.

-C'est incroyable... Peter s'avança puis vit la fille sur la table. C'est l'optimisée Snowdrop ?

-Exact. Celle que tu as arrêté un peu plus tôt.

-Elle fait moins peur endormie... avoua Peter en s'approchant d'elle.

-Si tu le dis. Tony se reconcentra sur son microscope.

-Je peux lire les dossiers ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah j'suis avec vous maintenant, et je voudrais juste savoir...

-Ils sont là, mais ne me fous pas le bordel dedans sinon je te tue.

-D'accord.

Peter attrapa les feuilles. Il s'assit confortablement sur le sol, entre Etaïs et Tony.

* * *

-Où suis-je ? Questionna Etaïs en sortant de sa léthargie.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse hormis son écho revenant sur elle. Elle était étendue sur le sol dans un vaste endroit. Blanc, encore. Aucune décoration, c'était vide. Etaïs se leva, elle n'avait plus de blessures ni même une once de douleur. Elle portait des vêtements blancs. Ceux qu'ils mettaient sur les cadavres chez le docteur Hugues Zola. Elle tira dessus, pour se déshabiller. Elle ne voulait les revêtir. Elle hurla et on souffla près de son oreille. Elle se retourna et ne trouva rien d'autre que du blanc. Elle retira ses affreux vêtements et resta en sous-vêtements. La marque sous son sein droit fut effleurée. Elle frappa dans le vide. Il y avait quelqu'un.

-MONTRE-TOI ! Aboya Etaïs avec des yeux enragés.

-Calme-toi voyons... susurra encore la voix près de son oreille.

Etaïs se prit la tête entre les mains et elle ferma les yeux. Où était-elle et qui était cette personne ? Elle écouta puis resta silencieuse. Le vent d'un déplacement fit bouger légèrement ses cheveux, elle bondit. Elle saisit la personne. À califourchon sur son agresseur, elle lui serra la gorge. Ce qu'elle vit la perturba. Il s'agissait d'elle avec des yeux non vairons et avec un sourire amusé.

-Bonjour ! Ricana la nouvelle avant de projeter Etaïs en arrière. Tu mènes habituellement la danse, mais ici, c'est chez moi.

Etaïs rencontra violemment le sol lisse du lieu vide. Elle glissa sur deux mètres. La deuxième Etaïs marchait, habillée d'une tenue d'Hydra. Etaïs se redressa, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La personne changea d'apparence et prit celle de l'homme brun qu'elle avait vu la première fois en se réveillant. Il avait cependant un air plus agressif que le vrai.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas Etaïs ? Hurla le métamorphosé.

-Va te faire voir. Etaïs courut vers lui.

-Prévisible.

Elle fut aussitôt plaquée au sol, tenue par le cou. Cependant, elle résista. Elle lui envoya son talon dans le nez. Il lâcha et elle l'attrapa. Elle le brûla puis cessa immédiatement. La douleur produite sur son adversaire se répétait sur elle. Il eut un rire gras.

-Je ne suis pas là... Si tu m'attaques, tu t'attaques.

-Pourquoi ? Etaïs recula, plus loin de lui.

-Parce que je suis partout.

Le métamorphe prit l'apparence d'un homme au visage trop bien connu de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda et une larme perla sur son visage.

* * *

-Grâce à cet espèce de débile de géant vert, il commença à parler et lui saisit le visage entre l'index et le pouce, je me suis infiltré facilement dans ta tête et crois-moi, tu ne pourras te débarrasser de moi avec autant de facilité que tu le penses.

-Mais...

-Je sais, je sais, mais si tu ne résistes pas, tu mourras facilement 'Taïs.

Hugues faisait les cents pas. Des résultats, c'était ce qu'il voulait. De bons résultats. Il se stoppa devant la vitre où le garçon était.

-Comment avance son transfert psychique ?

-Bien monsieur, pour le moment il s'en sort mais il devra bientôt sortir.

-Tant que ce petit fils de chienne de rue n'a pas fait sa mission, vous me le gardez dans cet état, c'est compris ? Expliqua avec un ton autoritaire le docteur Zola.

-Mais il risque d'y avoir des séquelles et...

Hugues attrapa la queue de cheval de la femme puis tira dessus de sorte qu'elle penche la tête en arrière. Il sourit faussement.

-J'ai dit, on le laisse dedans jusqu'à ce que LUI revienne. Compris ?

-O-Oui monsieur.

-Bien.

Il renvoya méchamment sa tête vers les informations de santé du cobaye. Elle se massa le cou alors qu'il la regardait. Elle fut fusillée du regard et il aboya :

-Poursuivez ce que vous faîtes ou je vous fais exploser le crâne avec le poison.

Tous obéirent. Il était le chef et il adorait ça.

Peter somnolait. Il résistait pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa journée était éreintante mais tellement palpitante. Tony était sorti chercher des cafés et des choses à grignoter. Il attendait quand on entra dans la salle. Il fut heureux de voir que Tony avait effectivement pris son donut au chocolat.

-Merci beaucoup ! dit-il la bouche pleine.

-Comment tu fais pour rester énergique aussi tard ? S'étonna Tony.

-Je suis heureux, et quand je suis heureux j'ai de l'énergie je suppose.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi vous la gardez ?

Tony lui envoya un regard inquisiteur et légèrement noir.

-Je veux dire, elle est d'Hydra et en plus elle aurait le don d'activer le truc de Bruce Banners donc...

-Peter, s'il te plaît ne commence pas.

-Je ne contredis pas votre choix, mais avouez que c'est dangereux... Non ?

-Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que Monsieur muscles est apparu mais à cause de ça, Tony pointa du doigt son microscope et soupira. Un petit truc de merde.

-Wow...

Leur dialogue fut interrompu par les bipes sonores qui s'intensifiaient. Peter se retourna et remarqua le corps de l'optimisée tressaillir et trembler. Peter posa son regard sur les moniteurs. Le cœur de la fille battait à un rythme fou et son corps se mit à bouger encore plus fort.

-Peter, coince là ! Ordonna Tony en tripotant les boutons pour trouver le problème.

-Je ne détecte aucun problème lié à ses palpitations soudaines et anormales, expliqua Jarvis.

-Continue ! Cria Tony qui s'en alla vers la porte.

-Monsieur Stark où allez-vous ? Spider-man paniqua en attachant les membres d'Etaïs.

-Je suis intelligent mais pas médecin, je vais chercher Bruce. Surveille-la, je reviens immédiatement.

Peter resta là, à regarder.

-Je fais quoi Jarvis ?

-Je propose de placer un coussin sous son crâne afin d'éviter tout traumatisme.

-Ouais...

Peter retira sa veste et lui plaça sous le crâne. Il leva ses cheveux et sentit des bosses. Il se pencha et regarda. Deux cicatrices sur la nuque qu'il aurait souhaité observer. Malheureusement le cœur d'Etaïs s'arrêta de battre, laissant trainer un long bip sonore. Il appuya sur la réanimation.

-Je perçois un dysfonctionnement cérébrale, Peter. Jarvis annonça.

-Non, non, non !

Peter paniqua. Etaïs commença à avoir une brulure sur le bras. Peter ne bougea plus, surpassé par la situation. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Bucky, torse nu, pénétra dans la pièce et jeta de rapide coup d'œil. Il poussa Peter de devant la table d'Etaïs puis commença un massage cardiaque.

-Appelle Bruce ! Hurla Bucky avec une voix agressive qui sortit Peter de sa transe.

-O-oui.

Peter se munit de son téléphone et appela Tony.

-Monsieur Stark, nous avons un plus gros problème qu'avant maintenant...

Bucky débuta un bouche à bouche, dans l'espoir de la ramener.

* * *

 **Ca va, il vous plaît? Les personnages sont toujours attachants? voila, a plus dans le chapitre 7 :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Entre imaginaire et réalité

**Salut salut! alors toujours curieux de connaître la suite :D Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews car elles me touchent vraiment et j'éspère que vous appréciez toujours mes petits OC ^^ Encore merci à toi, chère bêta fidèle ;* et bonne lecture  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Entre l'imaginaire et la réalité**

Etaïs ne put se relever. Elle avait perdu ? Dans sa propre tête. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir, trop amochée par ses propres attaques. Même si elle se blessait en attaquant son ennemi, lui aussi prenait des dégâts et elle le sentait. Son visage était barbouillé de larmes et de sueur. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui. Encore une fois, son adversaire avait pris l'apparence d'une autre personne. Celle de son amie d'enfance, Malodie. Elle avait ses longs cheveux roux coiffés avec des couettes. Elle fut saisie au cou puis levée en l'air. Il la frappa au ventre, et elle cracha de l'air.

-Pourquoi me résistes-tu ? S'étonna la petite fille rousse, je ne te veux pas de mal...

-Sors de ma tête...

-Je veux juste que tu viennes avec moi... Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi et papa...

Etaïs déglutit puis attrapa faiblement le poignet de l'autre. Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis lui brûla.

-Ce n'est pas MON PÈRE ! Elle tomba et l'autre la regarda avec des yeux en colère.

-Tu ne me facilites pas les choses... Il se changea en son ancien père, je vais devoir te briser pour te forcer.

-Non, Ro...

Il la frappa encore une fois et elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol avant de recevoir une seconde slave de coups.

-Ou je vais te tuer.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Roman je t'en prie ! cria Etaïs en positionnant sa main devant elle.

-Roman n'existe plus.

Etaïs ne voyait qu'une seule issue. Si elle mourrait, il mourrait dans sa tête. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine puis brula le sang affluant vers son cœur. Elle hurla de douleur puis son adversaire partagea sa douleur. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, face à face. Etaïs le regarda avec haine. Elle le tuerait, c'était sûr à partir de ce jour. Il s'effaça dans la douleur avec difficulté et elle s'effondra. Le blanc immaculé était presque apaisant maintenant. Elle sentait son cœur battre de moins en moins, sa respiration se faire plus difficile et plus lente. Elle avait gagné.

* * *

Tony entra dans la pièce accompagné de Bruce. Il fut surpris de voir Peter inactif et bouche-bée devant Bucky, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ramener la jeune femme. Les moniteurs jouaient continuellement les bipes agaçants du cœur arrêté. Bruce s'approcha et Tony le rassura.

-Ce n'est pas Etaïs qui t'as transformé mais autre chose.

Bruce déglutit puis il jeta un œil rapide sur les données.

-Jarvis, le cœur ne bat plus depuis combien de temps ? S'informa Bruce.

-Depuis une minute et trente-deux secondes.

-D'accord...

Il décida d'injecter de l'adrénaline directement dans le cœur. Bucky s'écarta et Bruce piqua, sans réelle précision. Rien. Peter se recula au niveau de la tête d'Etaïs puis il la regarda. Elle semblait si calme.

-C'est la dose qui l'a tué ? S'inquiéta Bucky qui reprenait le massage sous l'ordre de Bruce.

-Non, c'est une défaillance de son système.

-J'avais des constantes stabilisées quand je l'ai ramené ici, réexpliqua Tony.

-Je ne comprends pas. Comment peut-elle passer d'état stable à état critique ? Essaya de comprendre Bruce.

-Euh les gars... tenta Peter.

-Mais Jarvis n'avait descellé aucune lésion grave interne ou externe. Rien de dangereux ou qu'elle ne puisse pas supporter. Tony plaqua ses mains sur son bureau et ferma les yeux. Je ne comprends pas et c'est très rare.

-OH ! S'imposa Bucky, il veut dire quelque chose.

-M-merci... Elle saigne, mais ce n'est pas du sang.

Les deux scientifiques regardèrent un liquide noirâtre s'écouler des oreilles et du nez d'Etaïs. Tony en prit un peu et fut regardé par Peter d'un air bizarre.

-Quoi ? Je prends pour analyser ensuite... s'expliqua son mentor.

-C'est un liquide qu'utilise Hydra pour vous contrôler psychiquement. C'est un bon signe et un mauvais signe qu'il sorte, intervint Bucky.

-Pourquoi mauvais et bon ? fit Tony en déposant son échantillon.

-Il faut vraiment être fort psychologiquement pour le faire sortir sinon c'est que la personne est en train de mourir.

-Peter, injecte une seringue de cinquante grammes d'épinéphrine.

-Mais je...

-Peter vite ! Ordonna Bruce avec sévérité.

Il saisit la seringue en dessous des panneaux de contrôle puis, ne sachant pas où piquer, il la planta dans sa cuisse. Il la retira aussitôt puis lança des regards inquiets à Bucky et Tony.

Bucky arrêta de masser. Si elle ne répondait pas, elle était morte. Ils attendirent. Rien. Bruce soupira puis se frotta le front. Tony s'assit et Peter regarda le corps de la fille. Bucky leva les yeux vers Peter. Il esquissa un pitoyable sourire et lui dit :

-Premier jour, premier mort.

-J-je... Peter fronça les sourcils puis se laissa tomber au sol.

Bucky regarda le corps. Soudain il vit ses deux yeux s'ouvrir et elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Bucky puis elle se redressa. Elle paniquait. Il la regarda, surpris. Elle toussa et cracha le même liquide noir. Elle le regarda avec des yeux terrorisés. Il la serra contre son torse. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son bras, mais il ne broncha pas. Elle était tétanisée, et il ne connaissait que trop bien ça. Bucky la serra sous le regard des autres, et il espérait lui apporter le réconfort qu'il avait voulu à cette époque.

-Il était là, je l'ai vu... souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son bras.

- _Ç_ a va aller, ça va aller.

Bucky lança un regard sur les autres présents dans la pièce. Ils comprirent et sortirent, le laissant seul avec Etaïs.

* * *

Bruce attrapa le verre que lui tendait Tony. À deux heures du matin, il tenait piteusement debout. Peter lui, ne buvait pas mais se goinfrait de viennoiseries. Steve rejoint rapidement le trio.

-Attends, elle est morte et elle a ressuscité ? répéta Steve, perplexe après les explications de Bruce et Tony.

-En quelque sorte. Tony servit un verre au Captain et garda la bouteille.

-Et vous dîtes que Bucky a parlé de Hydra ? D'un liquide ?

-Les constantes d'Etaïs ont chuté extrêmement vite. Bruce le regarda. Le produit qu'elle a réussi à extraire de sa tête pourrait être la cause qui a fait sortir « ça ».

-Je vois... Steve leva les sourcils puis inspira fortement. Peter ça va ?

-Je pense que oui, Peter le regarda et baissa les yeux, mais je n'ai pas pu la garder en vie durant le temps que Tony aille chercher Monsieur Banners.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Peter. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que la situation prenne une telle tournure. Steve s'accroupit et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Tu as très bien réagi en aidant Stark et Banners. D'autres seraient restés sans rien faire.

-Cap, pourquoi vous êtes encore debout ? demanda Tony.

-Je regardais des dossiers, chose peu captivante.

Bruce s'en alla rapidement. Il était fatigué et voulait dormir. Steve, quant à lui, avait décidé d'attendre Bucky, pour voir comment il était. Tony fit un signe de tête puis partit aussi. Peter fit de même.

-Monsieur Stark, où se trouve ma chambre ? Je le savais mais avec tout ça, j'ai oublié...

-En face de celle de Sam, en haut.

-Je vois... et il n'y a que des escaliers ou il y a un ascenseur aussi ?

-Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

-Euh... oui.

-Est-ce-que j'ai une tête à me taper plus de deux cents marches pour aller en haut ? Sérieusement Peter.

-Je demandais juste. Peter sourit et Tony appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

-Bonne nuit Peter.

Stark s'en alla à l'opposé de Paker et appela un autre ascenseur. Peter était épuisé de cette journée chargée en première fois.

* * *

Etaïs garda les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle n'osait plus rien faire pour le moment. Elle aurait dû être morte, non ?

Cependant, elle se sentit comme enveloppée dans une protection chaleureuse et apaisante. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait encore d'un rêve ou de la réalité, deux choses bien trop difficiles à distinguer selon elle. On ne lui faisait pas de mal. Au contraire, on prenait soin d'elle. Quelqu'un lui caressait le dos gentiment, et exerçait une pression, ni trop brusque ni trop faible, pour la maintenir redressée.

Elle ferma les yeux quelque minutes. Etaïs retira ses ongles de la chair de la personne et, avec hésitation, elle leva les yeux. Il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Le même dont Roman avait usurpé l'identité. Elle le dévisagea sans le vouloir, puis il cessa. Elle remarqua en plus qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon. Il s'éloigna d'elle et elle ne put se mouvoir, comme paralysée.

Etaïs essaya de se retourner pour trouver du regard cet homme. Sa tête la lança et elle faillit tomber sur le sol. On la retint de justesse. Elle frissonna quand la peau de sa poitrine rencontra un morceau de métal. Elle ouvrit la bouche et murmura maladroitement :

-Ne me laisse pas seule...

-Tu n'es plus seule, répondit la voix rauque de cette personne, une voix apaisante.

Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture en laine. Il l'aida à tourner du bon côté pour qu'elle puisse le voir bouger, sans qu'elle ne panique. Il la manipulait avec précaution, comme l'on bouge une poupée de porcelaine.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix sèche.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, et elle le prit. Elle ne cessa de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde :

-Bucky Barnes.

Etaïs sentit le liquide translucide, par habitude.

-Ici, tu ne risques rien, Hydra ne peut plus t'atteindre. Bucky expliqua en s'asseyant.

Etaïs bu son verre. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire confiance, mais quelque chose dans son regard la rassurait. Le regard d'une ancienne bête sauvage torturée que l'on aurait apprivoisé avec une certaine tristesse qui vacillait ici et là dans ses iris verts. Elle remarqua son bras métallique, dont il semblait ne faire qu'un avec. L'optimisée ne fit que de le dévisager dans un silence. Il brisa le silence en lui demandant :

-Qu'as-tu vu dans ton « rêve » ?

-J'ai vu des gens, Etaïs serra ses doigts autour du verre, en fait ce n'était qu'une seule personne pouvant se transformer en d'autres.

Bucky la regardait. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

-Un optimisé je pense.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Bucky.

-Il... je pensais l'avoir entendu mourir, mais il s'est retrouvé dans ma tête.

-C'était Hydra qui te l'a envoyé. Tu étais sous leur contrôle tant que tu ne te débarrassais pas du liquide dans ta tête.

Etaïs repensa à Roman, comment avait-il pu changer de bord ? Mais plus important, pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?

-Tu t'es battu n'est-ce-pas ? Quand ils ont essayé de reprendre le contrôle.

-Oui.

Etaïs serra ses doigts si fort sur le verre qu'elle le brisa dans ses mains. Elle regarda ses mains coupées à de multiples endroits. Bucky se leva aussitôt et lui enleva les morceaux de verre.

-Mon ancien père est un optimisé. Etaïs Annonça à Bucky avant de s'endormir profondément dans les bras du soldat.

Bucky eut l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Il la souleva et décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose convenablement. En sortant du labo, il vit Steve. Le blond se releva et s'approcha de lui.

-Comment était-elle après son réveil ?

-Chamboulée et paniquée. Bucky posa ses yeux sur le visage d'Etaïs.

-Pauvre fille, soupira Steve en se frottant le menton.

-Hydra l'effraie plus qu'elle ne m'a effrayé. Je ne sais pas ce que ce nouveau Zola fait mais il doit être mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Je le sais Bucky, et j'y travaille.

* * *

Hugues se massa les tempes. Il venait de voir se réveiller son seul et unique optimisé psychique blessé.

-Monsieur, Roman a subit des lésions plus importantes.

-Hé bien, guérissez-le, ordonna-t-il avec une expression fatiguée.

La femme détacha le jeune homme puis l'allongea sur le brancard. Hugues se retourna et le vit, étendu telle une vermine. Il s'approcha de lui puis eu un rictus mauvais. Il lui saisit la mâchoire et serra fort.

\- Écoute-moi bien, sombre petite merde. La prochaine fois que tu foires aussi grandissement je te punirais. Hugues commença à lui brûler les joues.

Roman cria de douleur, il supplia et implora. Hugues arrêta.

-Emmenez-moi cet inutile avorton se faire soigner.

-Oui monsieur.

Roman pleurait et Hugues souriait. Son précieux petit joyau Etaïs était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, et il se sentait tout émoustillé par l'idée d'un jour la contrôler de nouveau et d'atteindre son but.

* * *

 **Alors, alors? C'était bien? ^^ Dîtes moi surtout et puis merci d'avoir lu surtout , et au suivant :*  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Intégration?

**Salut à toi, merci de me lire encore :) je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chaapitre quelque peu "nul" mais assez important. Merci à ma chère et fidèle bêta de m'avoir corrigé :* ^^  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :Intégration?  
**

Elle avait dormi, pour la première fois de sa piteuse vie, correctement. Rien n'était venu perturber son sommeil. Ni cauchemar, ni bruit, ni hurlement. Etaïs était emmitouflée dans une couverture. Les bruits de la nature la réveillèrent sans trop de mal. Elle resta allongée sur le matelas à essayer de savoir pourquoi ils étaient gentils mais aussi si elle serait vivante demain. Elle serra les dents quand elle bougea son bras. C'est vrai, elle se l'était volontairement brûlé...

Etaïs s'assit péniblement sur le lit. Elle portait les mêmes sous-vêtements qu'hier. Elle resta ébahi par le paysage s'offrant à elle. Une plaine verte avec des oiseaux dansant dans le ciel et les branches des arbres. Elle sourit en les voyant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu ce genre d'apaisement ? Elle approcha ses mains de son visage, bandées et nettoyées de ces éclaboussures de verre. Elle tourna la tête et elle fut surprise d'y trouver une personne appuyée et endormie. La tête sur son bras, la personne avait dû s'assoupir ici. Encore une fois, elle reconnue les cheveux bruns et emmêlés de la personne. Le fameux Bucky d'hier.

Elle le détailla endormi. Comme ça, il ressemblait à un enfant sans défense, l'air serein. Elle regarda son bras et découvrit des cicatrices assez laides sur son omoplate, montrant les conditions dans lesquels il les avait obtenues. Elle approcha sa main droite pour lui retirer des mèches de devant les yeux quand sa main fut stoppée. Aussitôt elle se crispa, et il se redressa. Des yeux agressifs et perçants. Elle tenta de retirer sa main et il la lâcha. Il se mordit la lèvre et dit :

-Pardon. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Je me suis endormi après t'avoir fait les bandages, je n'ai pas voulu...

-Je comprends.

Bucky lui sourit, et il se gratta le menton. Elle ne cessa de le dévisager, essayant continuellement de se souvenir d'où elle le connaissait. Le ventre d'Etaïs grogna fortement et les gargouillis qui suivirent firent un blanc.

-Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as pas mangé depuis... hier je crois ?

-Dix-neuf ans en réalité.

-Oh...

Etaïs se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de bizarre.

-Mais dans le phosphora on est simplement conscient et on voit, mais on ne sent pas la faim... essaya-t-elle de rattraper.

-Habille-toi et viens déjeuner avec moi.

* * *

Quand Peter sortit de sa chambre, il croisa Sam. L'ancien pilote le salua gentiment et voyant que Peter semblait perdu, il lui demanda :

-Tu cherches la salle à manger ?

-Oui...

-Suis-moi.

Peter sourit et lui emboita le pas. Ils descendirent les escaliers à pieds, parce que Sam voulait faire son sport du matin. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans une salle où Natasha et Bruce mangeaient déjà. Vision salua et apporta l'assiette à Scarlett qui le remercia avec douceur. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si déprimée ? Il fut salué par les autres. Steve entra dans la pièce. Il plaça plusieurs pancakes dans son assiette et s'assit. Peter sourit et Steve lui rendit son sourire.

-Bonjour tout le monde, annonça Steve ne voulant pas dire bonjour individuellement.

-Vous savez où est Tony ? demanda Peter se rendant compte que tout le monde était presque là.

-Stark ? Steve remplit son assiette et prit place en face de Peter, il dort avec Pepper alors il se lève tard.

-Oh. Donc on ne l'attend pas ?

-Sauf si tu veux manger à plus de midi, rigola Natasha. Comment elle va ?

-Bien, hier Bruce et Tony l'ont sorti d'une mauvaise passe, répondit poliment Steve.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux dieux rentrèrent. Thor leur gratifia un énorme sourire tandis que Loki ne fit qu'un rapide geste de la tête.

-Mais vous êtes celui qui a voulu soumettre les humains ! S'époumona Peter en le pointant du doigt.

-Théoriquement je ne voulais que vous gouverner avec bonté et gentillesse. Mais j'ai effectivement tenté de détruire Midgard. Loki lui sourit et fut tiré violemment par son frère qui le secoua.

-Mais c'est un bon maintenant, le blond affirma en le poussant pour se servir aussi.

-On espère, avoua Bruce parlant pour les autres en même temps.

Loki se servit également et s'assit à côté de Peter. Il lui sourit puis débuta son repas. Peter lança un regard envers Steve qui ne semblait pas plus dérangé de la présence de Loki. Personne en fait, ne semblait être dérangé.

* * *

Bucky s'était rafraîchi le visage en se versant de l'eau dessus. Il n'avait pas extraordinairement bien dormi, mais Etaïs semblait lui faire suffisamment confiance. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt rouge et un vrai jean. Il attendait, appuyé sur le mur en face de la chambre d'Etaïs. Un moment d'attente plutôt long pour lui, puisque le chat de Steve arriva entre ses jambes et lui demanda des gratouilles. Il lui en fit quelques une. Etaïs sorti. Elle portait des vêtements de Bucky trop petits pour lui mais trop grands pour elle. Etaïs regarda la boule de poil. Bucky quant à lui s'approcha d'elle et lui remonta les manches de son pull.

-C'est mieux comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Elle le regarda quelque secondes avant de se focaliser sur le chat.

-Tu n'avais jamais vu de chat ?

-Je n'en n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en voir de si près. Elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Je peux le toucher ?

 _-_ Oui, c'est celui de Steve mais il est un peu pour tout le monde... Expliqua Bucky sans cesser de la regarder.

-Je vois.

Elle se baissa et le chat grimpa dans ses bras. Il ronronna avec passion et demanda encore plus de caresses à la jeune fille. Elle ressemblait, à ce moment, à une enfant sans aucun passé. Bucky était hypnotisé par la blonde. Il ne détacha son regard que lorsque sa montre sonna. Etaïs le regarda, anxieuse.

-Ce n'est que ma montre, elle m'indique que je devrais être en train de faire du sport en ce moment...

Etaïs hocha la tête.

-Et si on allait manger ? Proposa Bucky en tendant sa main vers elle.

Etaïs regarda sa main, et sans un mot elle déposa le chat. Elle saisit sa main pour regarder son pouls. Un pouls calme et régulier. Elle lâcha sa main puis il sourit.

-J'étais comme toi avant, je ne faisais confiance à personne.

Il marcha en avant et elle le suivit. Elle récupéra le chat et resta derrière avec quelques centimètres d'espace. Elle sentit l'odeur de quelque chose d'appétissant. Bucky s'arrêta devant la porte d'où l'odeur alléchante provenait. Il inspira puis appuya sur un bouton. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva face à des dizaines d'yeux braqués sur elle, et Bucky. Le chat miaula en voyant un blond. Elle le regarda lui avec ses yeux bleus qui semblaient dociles et gentils puis le chat. Elle comprit. Elle relâcha le chat qui s'en alla lentement vers Steve.

-Donc, c'est elle? demanda Thor en la voyant mieux. Elle semble fragile et si faible.

-Elle cache bien son jeu, rassura Bruce avec un léger sourire.

Etaïs déglutit. Ne sachant quoi faire, et par habitude, elle baissa les yeux. Elle vit un plateau, remplit de nourriture. Elle releva timidement les yeux et, avec précaution, elle l'attrapa.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux, fit Scarlett avec des yeux apaisés.

Etaïs regarda la salle et ne perçut aucun signe de danger. Elle décida de s'asseoir avec Bucky. Celui qu'elle connaissait un peu plus. Une fois assise, elle attrapa la nourriture avec rapidité puis dévora. Elle avait tellement faim et c'était tellement bon.

-Mange doucement, lui dit le blond. Tu as le temps.

Etaïs leva les yeux vers lui en essuyant sa bouche. Elle but. Elle aurait voulu en redemander mais elle ne fit rien. Les gens. Elle avait presque toujours été isolée des autres.

-Est-ce-que tu nous aideras ? demanda une rousse en s'appuyant sur la table, le visage sérieux.

-Oui.

-Vraiment ? Tu es sûre de toi ?

Etaïs regarda vers Bucky qui serrait la mâchoire en regardant la rousse. Il semblait irrité.

-Elle a dit oui Natasha, répéta Bucky.

-Je préfère m'en assurer.

-Je vais vous aider. Etaïs détourna les yeux vers Steve Rogers. Vous souhaitez voir Hydra mourir ?

-Oui c'est ça. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Scarlett. Etaïs pointa du doigt la sorcière. Elle me l'a dit.

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit. Tony entra avec élégance et salua tout le monde de la main. Il arrêta son geste en voyant l'optimisée. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire presque faux.

-T'es là, enfin. Il lui tendit la main. Je suis Tony Stark.

-Etaïs. Elle lui saisit avec hésitation la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu voudrais venir dans mon labo, elle retira sa main, pour que moi et le docteur Banner puissions t'oscculter ?

\- Tony, laisse-lui au moins une journée pour...

-Si je décide de vous aider, pourrais-je ne pas vivre dans une cellule ? interrompit Etaïs.

-Oui, absolument. Tu auras ta propre chambre, assura Bruce en se levant.

-Bon, c'est assez pour elle, on a des choses à faire, coupa Steve. Comme essayer de trouver la base de Hydra ou autre.

Peter se leva et annonça :

-Moi je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire...

-Hé bien tu te chargeras d'Etaïs, sourit Tony en lui tapotant le dos. Bonne chance.

* * *

Bucky était parti, laissant Etaïs, sans forcément le vouloir. Il devait s'entrainer et faire réviser son bras après son affrontement contre Etaïs. Sam et lui étaient déjà dans la salle de sport, changés et prêts à attaquer. Comme d'habitude, Sam ne faisait que parler au lieu de s'entraîner. Bucky ne l'écoutait que d'une seule oreille, trop pris dans ses propres songes. Sam le comprit rapidement, n'obtenant que des hochements de tête et des « hum » de la part de son ami. Il décida d'attirer son attention en trouvant un petit mensonge.

-Oh putain de merde Bucky ! Je crois que l'optimisée s'est encore enfuie !

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Bucky lâcha la barre de traction. Il se tourna vivement vers Sam avec des yeux protecteurs. Sam soupira. Et Bucky lui jeta une bouteille.

-Je te parle depuis le début, il y a environ une heure et tu ne me réponds même pas...

-Je suis trop occupé à penser, Sam.

-Je vois ça, tu penses à elle... Sam lui lança un regard chargé de signe.

-Non, je brasse un peu mes souvenirs, elle semblait tellement apeurée par Hydra et...

-Bucky, mentir ne te mèneras à rien. Sam ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et but une gorgée. Parler donne soif.

-Crois ce que tu veux. Bucky s'étira puis accrocha un sac de frappe.

-Bien sûr que je crois ce que je veux, je suis libre de croire ce que je veux.

-La ferme Sam...

-Liberté d'expression papi.

Bucky retira sa veste et resta en tee-shirt gris humide à certains endroits. Il enfila des bandes sur ses phalanges et sourit envers Sam. Depuis le combat interne des Avengers, Sam et lui étaient devenus de bons amis.

-Tu sais, si elle te plaît... reprit Sam.

-Elle a dix-neuf ans, souffla Bucky après avoir frappé le premier coup.

-Multiplié par deux...

Bucky tapa encore une fois et le bruit sourd du coup résonna dans la salle. Sam devenait insistant.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, et la réponse est non, Sam.

Bucky leva le doigt quand Sam voulu encore parler. Il sourit et Sam retourna s'entraîner en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit. Des talons claquèrent au sol et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de Bucky. Natasha. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et poursuivit son exercice.

-Je sais que tu es susceptible, mais prendre mal le fait que j'ai questionné notre... Natasha s'arrêta pour trouver un mot.

-Otage ? Suggéra Bucky et frappant encore.

-J'allais dire invitée. Je ne fais que la surveiller. Je sais que tu te sens proche d'elle parce qu'elle a des séquelles aussi lourdes que les tiennes, mais elle n'est pas d'Hydra. Natasha s'approcha d'un pas. Elle est de la Nouvelle Hydra.

-Putain, mais vous allez me les briser encore longtemps avec ça ? Bucky se retourna, le col imbibé de sueur. Je ne suis pas un attardé, je sais que derrière tous ces artifices il y a une mission. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné. Il passa sa main métallique dans ses cheveux puis serra les dents.

-D'accord. Natasha leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Tu sembles être celui en qui elle a le plus confiance, je te demande juste de prendre des informations.

-Je le ferais, rassura Bucky en faisant une moue agacée.

Natasha comprit puis hocha la tête. Elle quitta la salle dans un silence de mort. Bucky savait quoi faire pour obtenir des infos. Il se retourna, frappa un seul coup dans le sac. Son bras traversa le sac et le sable s'écoula au sol. Il le retira et en accrocha un autre. Sam ne bougea pas, regardant son ami. Bucky était fâché avec lui-même.

* * *

Peter se retrouva seul dans la salle à manger avec Etaïs et Loki, que son frère avait vaguement abandonné pour une réunion avec Tony. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle observait avec appétit le reste de la nourriture.

-Tu peux la prendre...expliqua Loki et elle le regarda.

-Merci. Elle attrapa le reste de la nourriture et se remit à manger.

Peter la regarda, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la puissante et dangereuse optimisée qu'il avait neutralisé hier. Elle ressemblait plus à une enfant. Et lui, il ressemblait à un papa. Il sourit à cette pensée.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fais rire, Peter ? demanda Loki en croisa ses mains sur la table.

-Pas grand-chose.

-Tu n'es pas censé la surveiller ? Demanda Loki avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Si, pourquoi tu... Peter regarda derrière lui puis il remarqua Etaïs essayant de sortir. Tu fais quoi ?

-Un moineau, elle montra le sol, il s'est brisé l'aile et j'aimerais l'aider.

-Qu-Quoi ? Etaïs le regarda intensément et il baissa les yeux. D'accord on va le soigner ton moineau mais tu restes proche de moi. Compris ? Peter exigea avec un semblant de fermeté.

-Oui Peter.

Peter fut surpris et sourit fièrement. Il s'approcha de la fille. Elle lui arrivait à peu près au niveau de l'épaule. Il ouvrit la baie en tapant dessus et elle alla vers le moineau. Il se posait, à ce moment-là, de nombreuses petites questions.

* * *

 **Il vous plu? merci d'avoir lu et au suivant :***


	9. Chapter 9: Confiance et perfidie

**Salut, Salut, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je suis désolée d'avoir deux semaine de retard pour ce chapitre ^^ prenez du plaisir à le lire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Confiance et perfidie **

L'air était froid, agressif mais apaisant. Etaïs s'accroupit près du moineau et l'attrapa. Elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures puis elle se releva. Elle manqua de percuter son "ami" Peter, qui scrutait avec attention ce qu'elle faisait. Etaïs lui tendit l'oiseau. Il secoua la tête, refusant de le prendre.

-Je... Les oiseaux ne m'aiment pas vraiment... avoua Peter en souriant avec gêne.

Etaïs se pinça les lèvres puis sifflota. Le moineau répondit et elle le regarda de nouveau.

-Essaye, demanda-t-elle.

-Moi ? Nan, je ne vais pas parler à un oiseau... se moqua un peu Peter.

-Pourquoi pas ? S'empressa Etaïs en soulevant l'aile de l'oiseau.

-Je ne sais pas siffler.

-Mensonge.

-Quoi ? Non, comment tu peux savoir si je mens ? S'indigna Peter en croisant les bras.

Elle sourit. Après quelques minutes le moineau s'ébroua. Il chanta légèrement et pencha sa tête vers Peter.

-Les oiseaux t'apprécient, il suffit de les écouter.

Etaïs approcha l'oiseau de Peter et lui fit signe de siffler. Il leva les yeux.

-Une enfant... soupira-t-il avant de siffler.

Le moineau releva la tête et lui répondit. Il sauta sur l'avant-bras de Peter et gazouilla. Le garçon leva la tête, tout content. Etaïs étudia ses réactions. Sourire, et joie.

-C'est la première fois qu'un oiseau n'essaye pas de me picorer... expliqua Peter, n'y revenant pas.

-Qu'es-tu ? Coupa Etaïs sans filtre.

-Je suis un Avengers, répondit fièrement l'interressé.

-Serais-tu un optimisé ? Elle s'approcha de lui sans cesser de le dévisager de ses yeux vairons.

-Dans un sens, parce que j'ai eu des supers pouvoirs, mais pas par une organisation nazies créée par des tarés sans cœurs... Non, moi c'est une araignée qui me les a transmis.

-Une araignée ? Elles sont dangereuses ? Etaïs pencha sa tête, dubitative.

\- Non, enfin je ne pense pas... Pas toutes... Peter leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu du matin. Tu nous fais confiance ? demanda Peter en déposant le moineau sur le muret.

-La confiance se gagne et se donne au gens qui le méritent. Etaïs tourna la tête vers l'intérieur pour apercevoir Loki. Par exemple, vous ne me faîtes pas confiance parce que ne l'ai pas encore gagné. Comme lui.

-Loki ? C'est un vilain.

-Parce qu'il est brisé et perdu ? S'empressa Etaïs en reposant son regard sur Peter.

Peter eut un moment de réflexion. C'est vrai, personne n'avait essayé de lui donner une autre chance, hormis son frère. Il comprit qu'elle analysait les sentiments des êtres autour d'elle, comme ce moineau.

-Loki est... il... il est en période d'essai, essaya d'expliquer Peter.

Etaïs hocha la tête et fixa de nouveau le dieu solitaire dans la cafétéria. Peter se tourna? Il fut assailli par le moineau qui essayait de rentrer dans son pull. Etaïs ricana légèrement quand il tomba au sol. Elle récupéra l'oiseau et le jeta dans les airs.

-Et son aile ?! S'empressa Peter.

Le moineau plongea devant lui, et il soupira, soulagé. Elle lui toucha le bras.

-Peut-on aller ailleurs ?

-Oui.

* * *

Steve soupira quand Tony sortit un tas d'écrans. Thor le regarda avec intensité. Ils allaient devoir écouter tout le pitch de son ami, même si leurs oreilles se mettaient à saigner.

-Donc comme vous le savez, hier soir était assez merdique avec la... Tony fit une tête pour imiter la pseudo-mort d'Etaïs. Et le truc du géant vert.

-Oui.

-Et j'ai tiré des infos plutôt importantes sur ça. Tony tourna la première page avec des inscriptions notées dessus. Premièrement, la matière qui compose le petit mouchard n'est ni ferreux ni plastique. C'est une espèce de matière organique, composée de cellules de je ne sais quelle nature, j'ai déjà envoyé les échantillons à Bruce.

Tony regarda Steve et le blond hocha la tête. Jusqu'ici, il arrivait à suivre. Thor lui ne bougeait pas tant il était concentré.

-Deuxième point. Il montra une image du mouchard rapproché : Ces espèces de tiges, passant pour les troupes de moucheron, ce sont des aiguilles, collées les unes aux autres, qui envoient la dose d'un coup et piquent avec un paralysant, comme le moustique.

-Pour quel type de...

-J'y venais, le peu de résidus restant dans le réservoir, c'est un excitant. Par pour nous, mais pour Bruce, qui ne devrait pas tarder à ramener sa fraise.

Steve leva les sourcils. Thor sourit et Tony regarda la porte. Un silence s'installa. Steve toussa, Thor fit craquer ses doigts et Tony se racla la gorge.

-J'avais prévu qu'il arrive à ce moment-là, rassura Tony.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bruce apparut. Il avait l'air légèrement essoufflé.

-Je suis arrivé au bon moment ?

-Non, trop tard, ricana Steve avec un sourire allié de Thor.

-Pardon. Bruce déposa quelques affaires, dont un café. Bien, alors pour ce qui est de la nature des cellules, elles sont organiques, et des cellules organiques provenant de Homo sapiens. Évidemment, elles ne sont pas naturelles mais synthétiques.

-Ce n'est pas rassurant... avoua Steve.

-C'est donc de votre monde, pour moi c'est rassurant, intervint Thor rapidement.

-Non, mais on sait au moins que ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes qui ont perdu la peau pour ça, ajouta Tony en croisant les bras.

-Et en ce qui concerne le produit, c'est bel et bien ce qui a déclenché la « crise ». En effet, le produit contient un taux élevé d'adrénaline et d'hormones qui me font passer de moi à lui.

-Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un a étudier Hulk avant de préparer ce plan.

-On sait déjà qu'Hydra est capable de créer des choses minuscules et dangereuses pour l'équipe. Steve se leva et passa sa main sur son menton.

-Oui.

* * *

Peter poussa les portes et Etaïs leva la tête pour observer le grand espace. Le gymnase. Peter ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici mais elle trottina vers un sac de sable pendouillant. Elle se retourna vers Peter avec un visage interrogateur.

-À quoi servent ces toiles de jutes suspendues ?

-Tu n'en n'as jamais... Peter se tut, sachant qu'il allait dire une ânerie. Des sacs de frappe, pour s'entraîner à cogner.

-N'est-ce-pas un peu simple ?

-Euh, non... Pourquoi ?

-Là d'où je viens, ils ne nous entraînent pas. Etaïs poussa le sac plus lourd qu'elle. On est jeté dans une salle et on doit se battre.

-Ils font ça à quel âge ? Enchaîna Peter.

-J'ai commencé quand j'avais... Etaïs resta en réflexion pendant un instant. ...Cinq ans je crois.

-Mon dieu.

Peter la regarda se diriger vers des machines et d'autres outils de musculation. Cinq ans et elle combattait déjà. À cinq ans, lui, il demandait encore des sucreries.

-Mais, et pour ceux qui étaient blessés ? Relança Peter. Comment pouvaient-ils se rebattre après ?

-Ils ne le faisaient pas. Etaïs s'assit sur un siège d'abdos. Si tu étais blessé, alors ton adversaire devait t'éliminer.

-Quoi ? Mais un enfant de cinq contre un de quatorze ans ?

-Jusqu'à nos treize ans, nous nous ne battions pas dans la même catégorie d'âge. Etaïs le regarda avec des yeux blasés. Ensuite, ils nous plaçait contre des plus âgés et des plus forts.

-Mais tu... Ça veut dire que... Peter la regarda et elle leva les bras pour essayer d'atteindre la barre à soulever sans y parvenir montrant des petites scarifications sur son ventre. Tu as perdu, une fois ?

-Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là.

Peter déglutit. Alors, elle était aussi dangereuse que le disait les dossiers. Il l'observa, ne sachant vraiment pas comment elle pouvait être aussi monstrueuse qu'hier. Elle s'en alla et Peter suivit.

-Et tu as des souvenirs, je veux dire...

-J'ai toujours été éveillée, même dans le tube, coupa Etaïs.

-D'accord. Il décida de ne plus insister pour aujourd'hui. Elle regarda la barre de traction.

-Pourquoi une barre de métal est-elle ici ?

-Pour faire ça.

Peter sauta et s'accrocha à la barre. Il monta et redescendit. Il sourit et elle le regarda stupéfaite. Il se déposa au sol. Il commençait à l'apprécier, mais il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque.

-Dis-moi Etaïs, es-ce-que tu pourrais me montrer tes...euh...pouvoirs ?

-Pourquoi pas. Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

Etaïs ne savait pas si ce garçon était gentil de nature ou s'il se sentait obligé de l'être. Mais cela lui importait peu, quelqu'un discutait avec elle comme le faisait Bucky. D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, elle se mit à le chercher. Elle se sentait bien ici, avec ce Peter, mais Bucky était plus proche d'elle. Pourtant, elle suivit Peter. Il l'emmena devant une mare remplit de poissons aux couleurs éclatantes. Des carpes koï. Elle se pencha au-dessus et plongea sa main dedans. Les poissons s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle, elle les caressa.

-Tu es aimée des animaux... remarqua Peter.

-Pas vraiment...

-Qu'es-tu capable de faire ?

Elle le regarda et il haussa les épaules.

-Par exemple, moi, je peux marcher sur les murs et le plafond sans artifice ou aide et j'ai une très bonne vue...

-Me montreras-tu comment tu te déplaces sur les surfaces verticales ? S'empressa Etaïs.

-Oui, mais toi d'abord. Je veux voir.

Etaïs retourna sa tête vers l'eau. Soudain, une masse d'eau s'étira de la mare. La masse aqueuse se sépara puis elle la fit danser dans les airs, époustouflant Peter. Divisée en plusieurs centaines de goutes, Etaïs les fit virevolter au-dessus de lui dans une sorte de chorégraphie improvisée et hypnotisante. Elle déposa une silhouette sur le sol, ressemblant à un vrai être humain sans véritable visage. Elle avait acquis ce tour ci lorsqu'elle était seule et qu'un besoin de compagnie se ressentait. Peter le regarda et il replongea dans la mare. Peter rejoint Etaïs au bord de la petite mare et la félicita. Elle sentit un sentiment rare lui parcourir le corps. Le sentiment de bonheur. Cependant, il ne dura qu'un court instant.

* * *

Bucky et Sam avaient été rejoints par Steve et Bruce dans leur jogging. Bien sûr, Bruce était légèrement dépassé par la vitesse et Steve l'encourageait en faisant des allers-retours entre lui et eux. Sam déblatérait sur sa vie et sur comment il voulait améliorer ses ailes. Bucky écoutait sans vraiment payer attention. Il accéléra son allure et resta en tête, jusqu'à carrément les perdre derrière lui. Il s'arrêta pour les attendre et il examina les alentours. Son bras le lança un court instant et il débuta quelques étirements. Ils étaient très lents. Il leva ses bras pour les étirer. Un craquement, pourtant quasi inaudible, troubla le silence de la forêt. Son bras métallique fut électrifié et hors de fonction en un instant. Le membre métallique tomba le long de son corps et il regarda. Une pastille diffusant des micro-charges électriques. Supportable certes, mais peu agréable. Il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt de sport et arracha la pastille en la balançant au sol. Une attaque. Il fit tourner son bras bionique afin de le remettre en marche.

On lui sauta dessus, par derrière. D'abord, on tenta de l'étrangler avec un garrot. Il grogna quand on serra l'arme de strangulation et se jeta sur le dos. De cette façon, il écrasa son agresseur. Il se releva et retira le garrot de son cou. Bucky attrapa les cheveux de la personne, un homme aux cheveux blonds comme Etaïs. Il lui passa le garrot autour du cou puis le serra à son tour. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa victime ne se débatte pas, et il fut griffé sur la joue. Enervé, il lâcha le garrot et souleva la tête de l'homme. Il donna un coup sec et la nuque se brisa. Il laissa le corps inerte s'affaler sur le sol et il récupéra l'unique arme sur le cadavre. Un poignard dentelé. Il courut vers ses amis qu'il avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt. Personne. Ils devaient être rentrés à la base pour reprendre des armes, et il voulut débuter un sprint vers la base. Steve lui passa devant, et s'écrasa un peu plus loin. Bucky l'aida à se relever et Steve souffla pour se remettre.

-La Nouvelle Hydra... articula doucement Steve en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Bucky.

Steve toussa et regarda Bucky qui grinçait des dents. Les mâchoires serrées, il siffla :

-Hors de question.

Bucky serra son poignard et le lança en arrière. Un bruit de chute. Steve se retourna. Son ami venait de tuer sans même broncher. Bucky récupéra le couteau et il fit un signe de tête à Steve.

-On ne peut pas sortir d'ici, je n'ai pas mon bouclier. Nous sommes vulnérable Bucky ! Tenta de raisonner Steve.

-Elle aussi est vulnérable.

Bucky abandonna Steve et partit en courant. Steve râla et leva les yeux au ciel, comme l'aurait fait Tony Stark. Il emboîta le pas de Bucky.

* * *

Natasha descendit les escaliers, discutant d'une affaire avec Vision et Scarlett. Ils avaient décidé de sortir et d'aller faire des recherches dans la ville. Vision les plaqua au sol, dans les escaliers. Scarlett dégringola, se retrouvant tout en bas. Une balle traversa la fenêtre et ricocha sur la rambarde des escaliers. Natasha sortit son arme de poing et chercha le tireur pendant que Vision revenait vers Scarlett. Il la saisit et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Elle va bien ? demanda Blackwidow pendant qu'elle descendait les marches en surveillant le périmètre.

-Un peu mal au crâne mais ça va... expliqua Scarlett qui se relevait.

-Ne restons pas là, on doit prévenir le reste de l'équipe. Nous subissons une attaque organisée.

Scarlett fut poussée par Vision. Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle des caméras, pour trouver un ennemi invisible. Natasha chercha, encore et encore, sur chacun des moniteurs mais ne trouva rien, pas une trace de mouvement. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Les choses iraient, à coup sûr, de pire en pire.

* * *

Devant un écran, il épiait chacun des gestes de ses missionnaires. Chacune de leurs fautes, il s'en souviendrait et ils paieraient.

-Monsieur, interpella une femme.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Deux choses.

-Hé bien dites-moi. Allons dépêchons !

-Premièrement, les mercenaires que vous avez engagé pour la mission ainsi que nos optimisés opérationnels ont appelés pour prévenir que la mission se déroulait comme vous l'aviez prévu et que la cible est dans un endroit isolé et facile d'accès pour l'extraction.

-Très bien, parfait, Hugues croisa les mains dans son dos, La suivante.

La jeune femme ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite. Hugues la dévisagea et s'écria :

-Plus vite que ça s'il te plaît !

Elle sursauta et déglutit.

-Il semblerait toutefois que vous ayez oublié un facteur dans votre plan, selon eux, plusieurs de leurs hommes sont déjà manquants. Ils commencent à douter de votre ingéniosité et de leur loyauté...

-Dîtes-leur que si un seul d'entre eux, que ce soit la sous-merde du groupe ou le chef... Il détacha ses mains et fit un sourire amusé. Je les assassinerais comme des lâches, avec toutes leurs familles avant eux. Si un seul ne fait pas ce que j'ai demandé alors que j'ai payé ces ordures humaines, je m'exécuterais aussitôt.

-Bien monsieur. La jeune femme tira sur sa jupe crayon et resserra sa blouse.

-Oh et Judith, est-ce-que mon métamorphe est guéri ?

-Presque. Il est encore touché psychologiquement par sa rencontre avec Etaïs, mais ses blessures sont guéries monsieur.

-Si les choses tournent mal, envoie-le.

* * *

 **C'était agréable à lire? Merci d'avoir lu et au suivant ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Reconquête

**Hey! Comment vous allez? Bien je suis contene de vous poster le chapitre 10 tout beau tout propre ^^ Merci à Bestprincesslys, ma bêta qui me soutient dans ce projet et merci à vous pour me lire :* Sur ce bonne lecture, Enjoy**

 **Je reponds au Reviews à la fin *_***

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Reconquête**

Bucky fit une roulade afin d'éviter une rafale de balles. Il saisit le tee-shirt de Steve et le plaqua au sol. Il visa et tira. Bucky voulait absolument rejoindre le Q.G et aussi retrouver les autres. Il leva les mains et fit signe d'avancer. Steve se laissa diriger, car il était assez vulnérable sans son bouclier. Bucky lui, traquait sans prise de tête, ne faisant que des morts derrière chaque appui sur la gâchette.

-Ne les tue pas tous, il nous faut des otages.

-Je descends tous ceux que je croise.

-Tu n'es plus à Hydra, on ne tue pas pour le plaisir, rappela fermement Steve.

Bucky regarda par-dessus son épaule pour rencontrer les yeux en colère de son ami. Il avait raison, il ne devait pas être aussi belliqueux.

-Je vais essayer.

Bucky se reconcentra sur le chemin et une personne traversa. Il visa la tête mais se rabattit sur les genoux. Il tira deux balles dans les deux rotules de la personne qui s'effondra au sol dans un cri de douleur. Steve courut vers lui et le frappa afin qu'il n'hurle plus. Il regarda les deux genoux en bouillis puis Bucky.

-Pourquoi les deux genoux ? Questionna Steve sans comprendre. Avec un seul il n'aurait pas bougé.

-Comme ça il ne bougera vraiment pas. Bucky fit un sourire semi angélique et posa ses yeux verts sur la victime. Alors mon gars, par qui es-tu envoyé ?

-Per... Personne... cracha le blessé.

-Pas sûr, un tel pecno que toi n'aurait pas un fusil d'assaut de si bonne qualité et de dernière génération... Bucky s'approcha et lui saisit l'un des genoux détruits. Je réitère ma question une deuxième fois et tu vas me répondre. Il serra la main, faisant gicler du sang. Qui vous a envoyé ?

Steve observait Bucky. Il était comme un loup sauvage et sans pitié sur une proie. Il avait le regard agressif et une lueur qui quémandait du sang. Steve regarda le soldat et soupira doucement :

-Répond-lui, je ne le tiendrais pas très longtemps aussi gentil.

Le soldat au sol ouvrit les yeux paniqués et regarda Steve. Il parla.

* * *

Etaïs se repencha au-dessus de l'eau, et regarda les écailles des poissons. Peter resta derrière elle. Il se demandait pourquoi elle créait des êtres humains semblables à des vrais.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que ce machin-là, l'humanoïde ressemblait à une personne ? Il croisa les bras et la fixa. Les cheveux blonds d'Etaïs se rebellaient hors de son chignon rapide.

-J'ai toujours été seule, elle déglutit, je n'ai jamais eu personne avec qui parler, ou juste être. J'étais dans une cellule d'isolement. Alors je me suis inventé des personnes, des présences pour me tenir compagnie.

-Je suis désolé de te remuer tout ça...

Etaïs le poussa violemment vers la gauche et souleva de l'eau de la petite marre. Peter la regarda et ne comprit pas immédiatement. C'est seulement lorsqu'il vu les balles être stoppées par le liquide et en ressortir lentement de l'autre côté qu'il comprit. Il se redressa et un bruit de balle perfora le temps. Peter ne bougea plus. Etaïs devait hurler son prénom, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il sentit une vive douleur dans le bas de son ventre. Etaïs laissa tomber son mur de protection aquatique, alors, il regarda. Du sang tachait son tee-shirt, il paniqua avant de tomber en arrière.

Au sol, Etaïs le tira tant bien que mal. Malgré l'envie et l'adrénaline, ils ne reculaient que d'un mètre par minute, trop peu pour se sortir de la visière du sniper. Il tira une autre balle mais Etaïs réagit à temps. Elle utilisa le sang de Peter et le leva pour le protéger. Visiblement, on ne la visait pas, ou du moins pas mortellement. Elle le tira encore et il lui parla. Elle savait que s'il commençait à tourner de l'œil, le garder en vie était presque peine perdu. Le sniper tira une autre balle, et le sang de Peter, déjà utilisé en grande quantité, ne pourrait servir à une autre protection. Elle le serra contre lui, le protégeant ainsi avec son corps. Peter était une des rares personnes qui lui parlaient avec gentillesse et qui s'intéressaient à elle sans obligation. Hors de question qu'il meurt par sa faute. Elle ferma les yeux et le plaqua contre sa poitrine. Elle appuya sur sa plaie et attendit. La balle devrait bientôt les percuter, mais elle n'arriva pas _._ Un bruit de chair fut le seul bruit qu'elle entendit. Une chair déchirée. Elle sentit le liquide rouge chaud et tant connu éclabousser son visage. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Un homme, debout devant elle, avec un trou d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre dans le ventre. Il grogna.

-Putain ! Ça fait super mal !

* * *

Dans son costume en lycra rouge, il marchait tranquillement. On l'avait sollicité rapidement pour une aide, mais il n'y avait personne. Il s'étira calmement puis regarda par les fenêtres de la maison. Personne.

Il grommela et voulu s'en aller mais un cri le fit rester. Bon, rien de quoi s'enthousiasmer mais une personne était visiblement dans le besoin. Il trottina vers le lieu d'où provenait le bruit et s'arrêta pour examiner la scène. Il observa : Une fille aux cheveux blonds tirait avec peine et difficulté un jeune homme. Au ventre ensanglanté. Une balle partit, et il pensa que le petit allait se la prendre en pleine tête. Mais un voile rouge s'éleva de son ventre et explosa la balle. Il hocha la tête. C'était fort comme truc. Il entendit une deuxième balle être tirée et il courut vers eux. La blonde passa par-dessus son compagnon blessé. Bouclier humain. Il réussit à les atteindre et se prit une balle de calibre 15mn dans le ventre, explosant chacune de ses tripes. Il regarda et grogna.

-Putain ! Ça fait mal !

Il passa sa main dessus et essaya de les ranger correctement dans leur endroit d'origine. Il se retourna et vit les yeux jaunes et bleus de la jeune femme, le visage couvert de sang mais sans peur dessus. Il lui montra ses deux armes et gloussa. Il tira vers l'endroit puis se retourna vers les deux jeunes. La blondinette le regarda, prête à mordre si il faisait un seul faux pas. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation puis lui dit :

-J'suis ici pour vous aider le pitbull, calme-toi.

Elle se leva, tira encore le corps de son ami et le dévisagea.

-Je suis Deadpool enfin tu peux m'appeler Wade enfin bref.

Wade poussa la fille d'une main et se pencha. Le garçon avait les yeux clos, crispés sous la douleur. Un joli visage malgré cette expression.

-C'est qui lui ? Et toi t'es qui ?

-Il s'appelle Peter, je suis Etaïs.

Ce fameux Deadpool marchait vers l'endroit où voulait se rendre Etaïs et elle ramassa ses morceaux de boyaux au sol. Elle le regarda puis dévisagea l'homme. Il n'était presque pas touché par sa plaie, et guérissait déjà. Elle le suivit, pas très surprise de sa capacité de guérison et quand il posa Peter sur le sol, caché dans un garage, Etaïs posa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Tiens-le, ordonna la blonde pendant qu'elle essayait d'extirper quelque chose du brun, l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous poulette ? Demanda Deadpool.

Peter se mit à bouger, la douleur réapparaissant. Etaïs s'excusa, et enleva la balle. Par chance, celle-ci n'avait que touché des muscles et aucun organe vitale. Se faire retirer sans anesthésie un morceau de métal ? Pas une sensation très agréable.

* * *

Natasha frappa encore une fois la table. Même avec Vision et Scarlett, elle ne pourrait pas sortir. Ces assaillants semblaient être parfaitement organisés, ayant coupé les moyens de communication. Elle rageait intérieurement, car tout le monde était dispersé. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, qu'Etaïs attirerait forcément des gens. Elle souffla. Scarlett se massait le crâne et elle regardait Natasha avec crainte. Vision, lui, était plutôt calme, cherchant des solutions pour s'en sortir. La rousse regarda ses munitions. Pas beaucoup de réserve, rester ici les faisait plus courir de risques qu'autre chose. Elle s'approcha de Scarlett :

-Est-ce-que tu te sens capable de courir ?

-Je pense que oui, pourquoi ?

-Il faut que l'on se tire d'ici, sinon nous sommes des animaux qui attendent d'être abattus. Natasha attrapa la poignée de la porte. Il faut que l'on rétablisse le contact avec les autres afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de qui est toujours vivant.

-Je veux bien mais comment ? Je veux dire, la maison est partiellement faite de verre, qui laisse voir l'intérieur et le sniper nous tirera facilement... Scarlett s'accrocha au bras de Vision.

-Si on évite les zone lumineuses, le sniper ne nous verra que trop tard pour tirer.

-Pourquoi ne pas attendre que les autres reviennent ici ? demanda Vision en posa sa main sur celle de Scarlett.

-Si tu veux mourir, fait-le.

Natasha ouvrit la porte puis fonça au dehors. Scarlett ne réfléchit pas, elle suivit aussitôt, Vision également. Leur objectif, rétablir les réseaux coupés et aider les autres en les guidant.

* * *

Tony n'eut pas le temps d'enfiler sa combinaison que des hommes l'électrocutèrent. Il fut ensuite attaché à un pied de table en fer et accroché au sol. Il soupira douloureusement et tourna la tête. Il vit alors quatre hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, devant chacune des fenêtres avec un homme assis en face de Tony, sur une chaise. Il avait une cicatrice sur la joue, un visage vieilli par le temps et une barbe d'une semaine mal entretenue. Pour une raison inconnue, Tony semblait connaître ce type. Le barbu s'approcha de Tony avec un sourire puis montra des dossiers. Etaïs. Il se lécha les lèvres et humecta son doigt pour feuilleter les dossiers.

-Beurk... fit Tony dégouté.

L'homme le regarda et s'arrêta. Il s'accouda sur ses genoux et leva le visage de Tony avec ses boots.

-C'est toi le chef des Avengers ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais on n'a pas vraiment de chef... On n'est pas une dictature, s'amusa Tony.

-Je vois... l'homme lui sortit son Gluck de son étui puis le pointa vers Stark. Tu te crois marrant ?

-Je dirais plutôt comique, ajusta Tony avec un sourire.

L'interlocuteur sourit et pouffa quelques soupirs. Il posa son regard sur ses hommes et dit :

-Il se croit drôle... Il fit sauter son arme de sorte à tenir le canon et frappa Tony avec la cross.

Tony saigna de la joue mais resta sarcastique :

-Toi tu ne l'es pas visiblement...

-Non. Le barbu s'approcha et envoya son haleine alcoolisée dans le nez fin de Tony. Je ne suis pas ici pour déconner, l'intello, j'ai une mission et je veux seulement la remplir. Tu comprends ?

-Je ne suis pas con.

-Alors pourquoi tes gars m'emmerdent dans mes affaires ?

-Peut-être parce que toi et tes gars êtes venus comme ça, sans raison.

Le barbu se frotta la barbichette et haussa les épaules. Il se recula dans le siège. Puis leva le dossier.

-Je ne veux pas de mort, okay ? J'veux juste la gamine. Tu me la donne et mes gars et moi on vous laisse.

-Cela aurait pu être une bonne idée, sérieusement... mais non.

-Alors je vais descendre le gamin qui est avec la fille, et ensuite je tuerais chacun des autres membres de ta pitoyable équipe.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Qui était avec Etaïs ? Peter ! Tony essaya de se détacher mais les liens se resserrèrent encore plus. Tony essaya d'appeler les autres, mais sa seule réponse fut des grésillements annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

* * *

Bucky obtient une réponse. Le soldat ne connaissait pas le patron de son boss, mais son chef se dénommait « Crossbones ». Un nom trop bien connu par Steve qui soupira, désespéré après l'énonciation de ce surnom. Bucky lança un regard rapide sur le bâtiment qu'il entrapercevait entre les feuillages des arbustes, puis il reposa ses yeux sur Steve qui se massait la nuque.

-On fait quoi ?

-Bucky, Crossbones est censé être mort. Il est dangereux, on ne parle pas d'un amateur. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

-On est les Avengers et on a peur d'un mercenaire entraîné et de ses hommes ?

-On est peut-être les Avengers Bucky, mais nous sommes tous séparés les uns des autres.

-J'avais vu, et il nous manque Sam et Bruce.

-J'avais remarqué. Ils nous ont séparés comme...

-Une meute de loup séparant des brebis, intervint le soldat au sol, attirant les yeux verts agressifs et assoiffés de Bucky.

-Vous n'êtes pas des loups, non... Bucky s'accroupit puis le saisit par le col. Vous êtes des cabots sur le territoire des loup. Et crois-moi, je vais tous vous tuer.

Bucky attrapa le couteau dans son dos puis trancha la gorge de ce vantard. Steve leva les bras et montra l'homme se vidant.

-Quoi ? Crossbones a besoin de savoir à qui il a affaire. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que toi.

Bucky tendit son arme à Steve et récupéra celle au sol. Ils s'avancèrent, dos-à-dos, surveillant mutuellement leurs arrières. Bucky en tête, souhaitant atteindre la base.

Jamais une attaque de la sorte n'aurait pu se prévoir. Évidemment, tout le monde savait qu'Etaïs devait avoir une certaine valeur, tout comme Bucky, mais pas autant. Elle devait être en danger, avec sa force légèrement affaiblie. Heureusement, Peter était avec elle, et il la protégerait. Enfin, normalement.

Steve devait à tout prix reprendre son bouclier. Sans lui, il n'était pas très puissant et ne pouvait presque rien faire. Il devait se reposer sur les capacités indétrônables de son compagnon d'arme, inégalable depuis. Mais tuer était une chose que son ami devait apprendre à contrôler, trop souvent poussé dans ses instincts d'animaux. Enfin, c'était pour ça qu'il fut créé lui aussi. En tout cas, les deux hommes pensaient la même chose. Premièrement : retrouver les autres sains et sauf le plus rapidement possible. Deuxièmement et pas des moindres : Amener Etaïs dans un endroit protégé et sans complications.

* * *

Etaïs sentait le regard pesant et insupportable de l'homme en costume rouge. Elle se mit alors à le fixer. Elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux et cessa donc de les chercher mais regarda son ventre. Plus rien.

-J'ai des capacités de guérison plutôt bonnes.

Etaïs leva les yeux vers son visage. Comment avait-il su ce qu'elle pensait ?

-Toi t'es une soigneuse ou un truc dans l'genre ? demanda-t-il encore.

-Non.

Elle ne répondit pas plus. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement parler avec des gens masqués. Il l'enleva, comprenant son problème. Il dévoila alors un visage défiguré mais pas choquant selon elle. Il devait seulement avoir un passé dur derrière lui et elle se détendit. Lui aussi semblait différent. Comme Peter et Bucky. En plus, celui-ci semblait très ouvert d'esprit et compréhensif.

-Je ne l'enlève pas souvent, les gens ont un peu peur de ça. Il montra son visage avec sa main pour lui faire comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas gênant. Elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux et décela de l'inquiétude. Il ne va pas mourir, il est seulement légèrement sonné.

-Quoi ? Deadpool arrêta de fixer Peter et la regarda elle. Pourquoi semblait-elle comprendre ce qu'il pensait pour le petit ? D'ordinaire personne ne le regardait très longtemps, ni ne s'intéressait beaucoup à lui.

-Tu le regardes comme on regarde une personne sur le chemin de la mort. Elle se leva et jeta un œil dans les jardins.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? T'es une psychologue ? T'es plutôt jeune pour ça...

-Ton visage et tes yeux laissent transparaitre chacune de tes pensées. Il suffit de déchiffrer. Elle le regarda puis posa sa main sur la terre.

-Donc t'es un médium ? Ou un truc du genre ?

-Une optimisée.

Elle tira de l'eau du sol et la laissa former une boule.

-Putain la vache, c'est trop génial ton truc ! S'extasia Deadpool.

Etaïs ne fit rien, et elle la plongea sur Peter. Il devait absolument se réveiller. Une escouade d'hommes arrivait vers eux, et hors de question qu'elle le laisse. Peter ouvrit les yeux, balayant les alentours. Il ne trouva que son amie blonde et un homme au physique peu avantageux mais avec un air sympathique.

-Il faut partir, murmura Etaïs dans un soupçon d'ordre. Maintenant.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Plaisant? Je l'espère ^^ encore merci de me lire et bisous à vous**

 **Réponse au Reviews** ( _Longtemps après je sais, désolée -')_

 **Snowfea: Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil, et j'espère que tu lui encore, et j'éspère que les personnages te plaise toujours et qu'ils ne changent pas trop de leur vraies version (hormis Bucky je pense) :)**

 **Bestprincesslys: Merci beaucoup toi :***

 **Milie: Si tu me lis encore, je te remercie de ton commentaires (et m'excuse de ma réponse tardive) et moi aussi j'adore la relation SteveXBucky c'est des frères :D**

 **Minamie: Merci merci pour ^^ et je m'excuse, désolée, mais ma bêta est très bien pour le moment et elle fait bien son travail ;p**

 **Sodana: Merci beaucoup du compliment, c'est touchant. Je ne vais pas te dire si Etaïs ira avec Bucky ou Steve (même si j'ai déjà mon idée) et je suis prête à entendre tes justifications ;)**

 **Voilà, un vrai au revoir et au chapitre suivant ;***


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et m'excuse du retard. Voilà, on se retrouve en bas mes petits :p (le chapitre n'as pas de titre parce que je n'en ai pas trouvé désolée!) -'  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

-Ils ont quoi vous dîtes ? Redemanda Hugues, le point serré sur la table, prêt à tout envoyer valser.

-Ils... Ils sont plus organisés que prévu, et Crossbones n'est même pas sûr de réussir.

-J'espère de tout cœur que c'est une plaisanterie ? Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, une SEULE PUTAIN DE CHOSE ! Hugues retourna vers son bureau et souffla. Il resserra sa cravate et se racla la gorge.

-Je...

-Ferme ta saloperie de trou de déblatération, menaça Hugues dans le téléphone, le regard mauvais se reflétant sur les vitres de son bureau.

-Vous voulez Crossbones ? demanda quand même l'intermédiaire au téléphone.

-C'est une loque, une véritable loque que je pensais avoir réparé et amélioré mais visiblement, on ne peut changer la médiocrité.

Hugues se mordit le poing, s'empêchant ainsi de frapper sur autre chose. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer.

-Il s'agirait d'un certain Bucky et de son acolyte Captain America. Et aussi...

-Mais ils me cassent les couilles ces deux-là ! Aboya le médecin. Et vous êtes incapables de battre deux ancêtres ?

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect patron, il s'agit de deux ancêtres améliorés et très forts...

-Je le sais...

Hugues regarda l'écran de son bureau et fixa la personne filmée dessus. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres pincées et il se détendit.

-Occupez autant que possible ces petits salopards, je vous envoie quelque chose d'assez fort pour briser un géant vert.

-Le...

Hugues jeta le téléphone dans les mains d'une femme qui le regardait. Elle raccrocha et il s'aventura entre les chambres de ses optimisés. Il les regardait un à un. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très frais ni très disposés à l'écouter. Il aurait aimé voir le « sosie » d'Etaïs mais elle l'exploserait à coup sur. Hugues se rabattit alors sur un garçon plus docile et fracassé par sa piteuse existence. Roman. L'ancien grand frère de son prodige se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même, dos à la porte, une vieille photo noire et blanche entre les doigts. La même photo depuis trente-deux ans. Le médecin le regarda presque avec des yeux de pitié, presque. Il ouvrit la porte et le garçon se retourna avec peur et panique. Hugues l'examina du regard et remarqua les blessures que lui avait infligé la blonde. Une brûlure au troisième degré sur le bras et des rougeurs un peu partout sur le corps. Sa présence ne rassura pas l'homme, et une femme l'attrapa. Elle le connaissait bien et il l'aimait. Il l'aimait, amoureusement, peut-être, ou amicalement. Ni Hugues, ni Poly ne le savaient.

-Amène-le dans la salle de préparation, Poly.

-Mais monsieur, il n'est pas assez fort pour sortir, il est encore fragile et susceptible d'attraper une maladie de l'extérieur avec le froid... Lui dit Poly en serrant Roman.

-Poly je ne me répéterais pas.

Hugues s'avança vers elle avec des yeux menaçants. Elle était très productive et s'entendait avec les optimisés, mais dieu qu'elle était irrespectueuse, même si elle craignait son chef. Hugues fut étonné que Roman prenne le pas, et se place devant elle. Il sourit malicieusement et tapota la joue de Roman.

-Tu vois ? Il est prêt.

Hugues sourit envers Poly avant de sortir.

Roman déglutit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne savait pas. Il glissa la photo entre son élastique de pantalon et son bassin puis suivit le pas pour aller se vêtir pour sa mission.

* * *

Etaïs fixait Peter, qui dévisageait furtivement Deadpool en le jugeant. Deadpool regardait Peter avec des yeux de chiot. Elle ne comprit pas. Peter ne voulait aucun contact visuel alors que son nouvel ami le souhaitait. Peter lui lança un regard et tendit la main :

-Etaïs, aide-moi.

-Mais Deadpool est gentil, s'étonna-t-elle en se retournant vers les jardins.

-Pour toi c'est Wade... sourit Deadpool à Peter.

-Okay...

Peter se redressa et souleva son tee-shirt. Juste une trace rougeâtre, douloureuse s'il faisait certains mouvements. Il leva les yeux vers Etaïs. Elle l'avait sauvé. Il voulut la remercier mais elle se retourna avec des yeux graves et remplis de signes.

-Il faut partir. Répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

-Oui...

Wade aida Peter à se redresser mais celui-ci le repoussa.

-Je suis assez grand, merci.

-Je veux seulement t'aider, et créer un contact avec toi.

-Non, reste loin de moi.

Etaïs le poussa contre Wade. Ce dernier sourit tandis que Peter grimaça à cause de la plaie. La blonde frappa le béton. Il se fendit. Wade siffla et Peter plaça une barrière minimale entre eux-deux.

-Elle est forte ta petite-amie... souffla Wade.

-C'est pas ma petite-amie.

-Donc t'es libre ?

Peter le frappa dans le ventre, et Etaïs réussit à décoller le béton pour qu'il reprenne sa forme initiale. Mou. Elle leva, difficilement et avec beaucoup de conviction, un mur gris entre elle et les autres. Peter n'en revenait pas, elle pouvait donc en plus de l'eau, contrôler chaque chose qui était imprégné d'eau. Cependant, elle s'essouffla rapidement. Elle s'arrêta. Elle trébucha sur le sol et les regarda.

-Il faut vraiment partir. Etaïs fut aidée par Wade qui poussa doucement Peter.

-Elle tiendra longtemps ta petite protection ? Demanda Wade en escortant la blonde dans le couloir de sortie.

-Ils avaient des sortes de béliers.

-Donc pas plus de quelques minutes.

Un boum retentit contre la nouvelle paroi en béton. Etaïs observa la barricade et se tourna vers eux. Peter ne pouvait pas se battre et elle, elle n'était pas en sa plus grande forme, mais elle tiendrait.

-Je vais rester ici, pour toi. Il regarda Peter et un clin d'œil s'échappa. Et pour ma nouvelle pote.

-Quoi ? Non... S'opposa Peter.

-Tu sais, je me sacrifie pour vous... Je suis vraiment le meilleur.

Wade ricana deux secondes et les poussa. Il ferma la porte et se retrouva seul Peter tapa contre la vitre, il était mignon. Etaïs elle ne fit rien elle inclina la tête puis attrapa la manche de Peter pour commencer à s'enfuir. Elle avait visiblement compris qui il était. C'était bien. Il se retourna vers le mur, se fissurant encore plus chaque millième de seconde. Il attrapa ses katanas et renfila son masque.

-Amenez-vous les trous de culs !

* * *

Bucky et Steve atteignirent enfin les jardins. Ils n'avaient rencontré seulement deux autres tireurs d'élite qu'ils avaient mis hors de combat, sans les tuer bien que Bucky le souhaitait. Bucky surveilla d'un coup d'œil toute la partie découverte du jardin. Personne. Juste quelques morceaux de tripes et du sang. Le sang n'inquiéta que le blond, qui ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses hommes. Des bruits de chair et de coups de feu attirèrent rapidement leurs attentions, délaissant les morceaux d'organes. Bucky s'aventura en premier. Il ne trouva que des morts, avec un homme en costume rouge assis sur les-dit cadavres, un bras en moins ainsi que ses jambes. Il le pointa du bout de son canon et Steve sembla le reconnaître. Bucky quand à lui, ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde. Steve s'approcha de lui et le secoua.

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?

-Banner m'as téléphoné et j'ai accouru. Je suis sympa non ?

-Oui, Steve se retourna et Bucky toucha des résidus au sol. Est-ce-que tu as vu des membres des Avengers ?

-Je pense.

-Etaïs et Peter, Coupa Bucky, du béton mou sur les doigts.

-Exactement, le cyborg ! Rigola Deadpool en secouant son bras détaché, le balançant vers vers lui.

-Où sont-ils, l'estropié ? Renchérit Bucky avec un sourire.

-Dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas suivi. Wade montra ses jambes déchiquetées.

Bucky et Steve se dirigèrent vers la porte mais Wade les rappela.

-Et dîtes à Peter que je me suis super bien débrouillé, genre effort maximum.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, sourit Steve.

Bucky savait que l'objectif de Steve était de récupérer son bouclier, mais retrouver Peter et Etaïs était le sien. Steve lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui pointa une direction.

-C'est la salle principale du hall, mon bouclier se trouve deux allées plus loin.

-Si des sentinelles sont placées en hauts, on est finis.

-Bucky, je le sais.

Bucky passa le premier, par envie et parce qu'il était armé. Rien. Pas encore. Enfin, il poussa la porte, dans laquelle les armes de chacun étaient déposées et Steve se munit de son bouclier. Enfin armé, celui-ci sourit à son ami. Bucky remarqua que le costume de spider-man n'y était plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'on le prit en joug. Il se prit une balle dans son bras métallique et serra la mâchoire, très irrité par ce merdier puis visa à l'étage. Une sentinelle. Il voulut lui faire exploser la tête mais Steve jeta son bouclier.

-Déjà assez de morts, coupa Steve en rattrapant le bouclier. On y va.

* * *

Tony essaya bien de se détacher comme dans les films. C'était visiblement seulement possible dans les films. Il baragouina plusieurs mots, et Crossbones se pencha vers lui :

-Quoi, tu dis quelque chose ? Crossbones le regarda d'un air supérieur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, écartant les jambes.

-Je trouve que t'es moins moche qu'avant, avec ton ancienne face de crème brulée.

-Mon employeur m'a aidé.

-T'étais pas censé être mort, explosé dans une bulle ?

-La ferme Stark, ordonna Crossbones en décroisant les bras. On lui apporta un téléphone.

Crossbones ne répondait que par de brèves phrases.

-D'accord... on le fera... je comprends. Non... pas encore...

-Des mauvaises nouvelles ? Tony esquissa un sourire narquois comme à son habitude.

-Donnez-nous la fille, et il n'y aura plus de morts inutiles, Crossbones redonna son téléphone, parce que mon patron envoie une arme puissante que vous ne pourrez pas contrer.

Tony leva les yeux, se tortilla et croisa ses jambes. Une arme, puissante ? Il secoua la tête et ricana.

-Je ne prends pas de décision. Jamais, sauf quand je veux emmerder Steve mais...

Tony se mangea une autre baffe dans la figure. Crossbones fit des gestes de la main et ses deux autres soldats le soulevèrent, l'attachèrent sur la table. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Il se posa une seconde la question avant de penser à une échappatoire pour retrouver les autres.

-Jarvis, est-ce-que tu es là ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Super, détache-moi.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne suis plus qu'une voix.

-Raah génial.

Tony regarda le plafond, en bougeant ses doigts. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Natasha se retourna pour faire signe à Vision et Scarlett de s'approcher.

-Vision, tu te sens capable d'aller dans la salle sans nous ?

-Explique-moi ce que je devrais faire et j'irais.

Scarlett posa sa main sur le mur pour regarder d'éventuels ennemis.

-Redémarre les panneaux de contrôle et l'électricité. C'est tout simple. Il faut juste appuyer sur un bouton.

-Très bien. Vision hocha la tête puis disparut à travers les murs.

Natasha se retourna et Scarlett se serrait les bras, fort, dans un stress. La rousse posa sa main sur son bras et la réconforta visuellement. Tout ira bien, elles n'étaient plus très loin des labos. Et elles espéraient trouver le milliardaire et la bête verte sans dommage. Aussitôt elles se mirent en route, électrocutant chaque sentinelle inattentive.

* * *

Etaïs s'arrêta près de l'embouchure d'une porte pour regarder à travers un autre bâtiment. Elle ne connaissait rien ici, et avec Peter en train de se changer, assez faible, cette partie de traque était loin d'être simple. Elle regarda Peter qui portait avec fierté son costume rouge et bleu sans porter son masque. Il la regarda, et il reposa son regard sur leur point de provenance.

\- On n'aurait pas dû le laisser... soupira Peter avec des léger remords.

-Il s'en sortira. Etaïs ferma les yeux et écouta.

-Je pense qu'on peut rentrer, c'est un bon endroit pour rester tranquille.

Ils foncèrent vers le bâtiment. Peter poussa deux portes battantes, et elles offrirent une vue sur un bassin olympique rempli d'eau. Etaïs fronça les yeux vers Peter qui souriait. Pourquoi être ici serait-il plus sûr qu'autre part ? Elle s'avança et se pencha au-dessus. Profond, et vide. Si elle n'avait pas plongé sa main dedans, elle n'aurait pas su s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose.

-On va rester ici. Toi tu te sers de l'eau et moi je te supporte, expliqua Peter en ajustant sa combinaison.

-Je ne veux pas tuer par plaisir, s'offensa Etaïs en retirant sa main de l'eau. Je ne suis plus ce monstre-là.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, ils ne se gêneront pas pour le faire.

-Je le sais.

Peter sourit faiblement. Il ne voulait pas vraiment l'avouer, mais cette mission de protection le stressait beaucoup. Il s'assit sur un transat et Etaïs le regarda.

-Tu sais... commença Peter avant d'être interrompu par une explosion.

Des hommes habillés en noir, et bien connu d'Etaïs pénétrèrent dans la piscine. Peter bondit sur ses pattes et se rapprocha d'Etaïs pour la garder proche de lui. Il constata qu'elle n'était pas plus haute que son épaule, et il sourit légèrement encore une fois.

-Ecoutez, commença Peter. On ne veut pas vous blesser. Si vous repartez, alors c'est cool pour vous mais si vous restez, je serais contraint, avec elle, de vous arrêter.

-Это - девочка. Убейте мальчика.

-Quoi ? Murmura Peter avec un regard à Etaïs, qui commençait à serrer les poings.

-Ils ont dit "C'est la fille, tuez le garçon." Elle expliqua à son ami.

-Не пробуйте, elle répondit ensuite en passant sa main sur le ventre de Peter, attentive aux moindres mouvements des hommes.

-Etaïs ? Peter leva les mains quand elle se posta devant lui. Il se passe quoi ?

-Вы - наша цель, он препятствие, répondit l'un des cagoulés.

\- Je suis la cible et toi un obstacle. Retiens ton souffle quand je te le dirais, lui ordonna Etaïs en murmurant. Elle enroula ses doigts froids autour de son poignet. Elle avait le deuxième bras crispé et les jambes presque tremblantes, les yeux d'un félin agressif.

-Qu-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Peter en s'écartant d'elle et prenant aussi sa main.

-Солдат, цель, cria le même homme en lançant l'assaut.

-Juste fais-le, souffla-t-elle, sans cesser de les regarder et elle desserra les poings. Не делайте ничто, или я убиваю вас.

Peter ne comprenait pas, assistant en tant que spectateur à ce défilé linguistique incompréhensible. Il voyait qu'Etaïs ne disait des belles paroles, ni de gentils mots. Elle avait une voix agressive et les hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur la tête du brun. Les lasers verts, empilés les uns sur les autres.

-Огонь !

"Feu !" Peter comprit malgré la barrière de la langue.

-Là ! Etaïs se tourna vers lui puis le lança dans l'eau, avant que les balles ne le touchent.

Peter voulut retenir sa respiration, mais pas besoin. Son amie lui avait créé une bulle d'oxygène. Il essaya mainte fois d'en sortir mais il n'y parvenait pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder le sang couler et teinter l'eau. Il hurlait aussi fort qu'il pouvait le prénom d'Etaïs. Aucune réponse, rien que des reflets pathétiques et rougeâtres, des actes de la blonde. Les paroles de cette dernière le frappèrent, elle avait utilisé les mots « je ne suis plus ce monstre ». Indéniablement, il savait que tuer devait être dans ses veines comme chez les molosses de combat. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider. Mais ici, dans l'eau, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses toiles ne traversaient que de quelques centimètres sa prison d'eau, et essayer de sortir n'était pas vraiment envisageable. Son amie avait pourtant besoin de son aide.

* * *

Etaïs venait de pousser son ami dans l'eau. Lieu qu'elle avait jugé sûr le temps qu'elle s'occupe des soldats. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu que cela tourne autrement, mais les soldats russes n'auraient laissé aucune chance à Peter, et ça, c'était intolérable.

Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de conserver une bulle suffisamment grande pour que Peter puisse respirer normalement sans se noyer, sans gaspiller une grande force. Pas vraiment réussie. Dès les deux premiers ennemis, Etaïs ressentit déjà les séquelles qu'elle s'était administrées. Quelle stupide idée. Il fallait s'en défaire rapidement, de quelque façon que ce soit. Consciente de son choix, elle opta pour une autre option. Option qu'elle avait coutume d'utiliser dans les combats contre plusieurs. Barbare et sanglante mais efficace et discrète. Elle ne pouvait l'utiliser que sur six personnes en même temps, laissant trois autres soldats armés. Ni une, ni deux, la combattante fit vibrer l'eau dans l'air. L'arme du carnage n'était guère plus épaisse qu'une épingle, mais aussi tranchante d'un rasoir.

Sa force vitale s'épuisa considérablement. On la saisit par la gorge pour la plaquer au sol tout en l'éloignant du bassin. Peter. Si elle s'écartait trop, il serait écrasé sous plusieurs litres d'eau de la piscine. Elle frappa le sol, les six soldats qu'elle avait marqué se retrouvèrent coupés sur la largeur. Buste séparé des jambes, ils tombèrent dans une mare de sang qui se dilua rapidement avec l'eau cristalline. Toutefois, cette manœuvre ne détourna pas le soldat qui la tenait. Elle saisit son crâne puis l'explosa entre ses mains.

Elle rampa rapidement vers l'eau et replongea sa main dans l'eau. Une violente décharge fut administrée sur son flanc droit, puis sur son échine. Elle se tétanisa. Souffrante, elle fut reculée. On la ligota. Elle se débâtit autant qu'un nouveau-né, sans force et encore sous le choc électrique. Un mètre. Deux mètres. Peter commençait sans aucun doute à se faire écraser. Trois mètres.

-PETER ! Hurla Etaïs avant qu'on ne l'électrocute encore une fois.

Elle tira, mais n'était aussi forte qu'un chaton. Quelqu'un arriva dans une entrée fracassante. Son visage ne se décrispa pas pour autant. Ses jambes ne tenaient plus sous elle quand une arme blanche transperça le visage de son ennemi. Elle se dépêtra pour réussir à atteindre l'eau et l'ami qu'elle s'était fait, il y avait quelque minute à peine, s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Il est où mon Baby Boy ? S'enquit-il, les jambes nues avec un slip blanc et un bras sans costume.

-Sors-le de l'eau... demanda-t-elle en le suppliant.

Wade plongea, sans réfléchir. Etaïs toussa gras. Elle arrêta de bouger, cessa de faire du bruit. Elle entendait deux cœurs battrent dans l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et resta là, barbotant dans le mélange d'eau et de sang tiède. Wade ressortit avec Peter dans ses bras, avec le visage quelque peu heureux de voir celui au costume rouge, et étant presque quasi sec.

Peter fut déposé sur le sol. Il observa le massacre et ses bras pendouillèrent dans le vide. C'était un abattoir, remplie de boyaux, cerveaux et d'hémoglobine. Wade posa sa main sur son épaule. Peter déglutit et ses muscles se contractèrent. Il regarda Etaïs, pas mal amochée et le visage vers la piscine.

-Merci, articula Peter. Et Merci Wade.

* * *

 **Alors? Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé? ^^**

 **je tiens aussi à dire que j'accepte toute sorte de review du moment quelles sont constructives. Je suis désolée mais je n'accepte pas les message méchant comme j'ai reçu. Donc merci à ce qui me suive et qui me lise. Je suis contente d'écrire et j'aime beaucoup lire vos message.**

 **Merci à ma poulette de m'avoir corrigé et d'être là pour m'aider dans certains moment de page blanche :) le chapitre 12 est en cours ;p**


	12. Chapter 12: Suivant

**Hey, hey, hey! Comment vous allez? J'éspère que vous êtes conents de voir le chapitre douze après ce temps d'attente ;p Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Suivant

Tony chantonnait, la musique que Jarvis avait lancé l'occupait. Enfin, juste assez pour ne pas avoir des idées noires. Iron-man essayait quand même de s'extirper de cette embêtante situation.

-Jarvis, t'es toujours là ?

-Oui monsieur Stark.

-Tant mieux, je me disais, ces demeurés ont éteint tes systèmes, mais les caméras fonctionnent toujours ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien. Tony sourit et il aurait bien aimé taper dans ses mains et les ferrailles autour de ses poignets lui rappelaient sa situation. Merde, bon, Jarvis tu peux me les montrer ?

-Bien sûr, quelles caméras voulez-vous regarder ?

-La numéro deux.

Une projection montra une salle de gala, avec cinq personnes blessées dedans. Il retient sa respiration, mais quand il ne reconnut aucun visage, il se sentit soulagé.

-Passe à la six.

Le décor se changea; il s'agissait des escaliers et du hall. Pas vraiment de mouvements, juste deux soldats ennemis écrasés au sol. Allait-il retrouver ses amis ?

-La trois.

Encore une fois, il ne trouva que des soldats ennemis. Dans le gymnase, la caméra trois montrait juste un homme, hésitant et légèrement paniqué.

-Putain de merde ! S'enragea Tony. Passe à la dix.

Rien ne s'afficha.

-Jarvis, la dix !

-Je crains que la caméra numéro dix soit hors-service monsieur.

-Les enfoirés. Montre les images de chacune, qu'on voit lesquelles sont HS.

-Tout de suite.

Plusieurs petites images apparurent. Sur plus d'une vingtaine de caméra, seulement cinq étaient noires. Les cinq principales caméras. Il regarda, essaya de voir ses amis. Dans l'écran qui montrait le couloir, il vit passer les cheveux roux de Natasha. Enfin, il voulait le croire.

-Fais tourner la caméra douze.

La caméra se tourna vers la gauche. Rien. Vers la droite. Bingo, Natasha tenait Scarlett, et elles surveillaient pour rentrer dans son labo.

-On est sauvé Jarvis !

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et Natasha bondit, arme en avant, prête à ouvrir le feu. Scarlett, elle, faisait bouclier devant son amie.

-Scarlett, vite, détache Tony, ordonna Natasha en s'approchant doucement des tables où les recherches avaient été quasiment détruites.

-Vous n'avez pas idée comme je suis content de vous voir, avoua le milliardaire en se redressant et massant ses poignets.

-Nous aussi. Scarlett lui offrit une accolade surprise que Tony accepta sans rechigner.

Natasha arriva près d'eux et le regarda avec ses yeux verts, voulant se rassurer de son état.

-Tu vas bien ? Elle fixait sa plaie sur le visage.

-Disons que j'ai connu mieux. Il sourit, retrouvant son sarcasme naturel.

Scarlett sourit, contente de le voir en bonne état. La russe se tourna vers les projections et les fixa.

-Tu as mis des caméras dans toutes les pièces de la maison...

-Oui, question de sécurité, expliqua Tony en posant pied à terre.

-Même dans les chambres ? Questionna Natasha avec une mine jugeuse.

-On en reparlera plus tard, veux-tu ? On doit sauver nos amis et rebrancher les systèmes et...

-Vision s'en charge, enfin normalement, coupa Scarlett, fière de son ami rouge.

-Oh... Tony passa ses doigts sur sa barbe et leva les yeux. Bon, alors c'est parfait. Je vais chercher ma tenue et on est prêts.

-On t'accompagne.

* * *

Bucky pointa son arme en avant, désignant une cible à Steve. Une sentinelle surveillant les blessés et les informateurs, discutant tous en russe.

-On ne tue qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

-Sauver ses amis est une nécessité, souffla Bucky, exprimant pour lui une réponse claire de ses intentions.

-Buck, j'ai dit extrême.

-Compris, soupira le cyborg.

Il pointa son laser vert sur un des soldats puis il entra en brisant la porte d'un coup de pied. Il hurla des mots en russe que Steve ne comprit pas.

-Оружие на основании, Vociféra Bucky avec conviction. Il les menaça de son canon. Оружие на основании ! répéta-t-il encore plus fort.

Les soldats baissèrent leurs armes pour les poser au sol. Bucky cria encore plus fort, plus méchamment, plus féroce. Sa voix résonna dans la salle réservée au gala.

\- Тот, кто перемещается, будет иметь взорванную голову ! Bucky tourna vivement la tête vers Steve et lui traduisit ce qu'il venait de dire. Celui qui bouge aura la tête explosée. Tu as leur attention mon ami.

Steve s'avança vers Bucky et rangea son bouclier dans son dos. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier et lui demanda doucement :

-Que leur as-tu dit pour qu'ils obéissent aussi gentiment, au début ?

-Ce que je leur ferais. Tout simplement.

Bucky se défit de la poigne de Steve en secouant l'épaule. Il se dirigea vers une radio, où l'homme tremblait devant son visage assassin. Des blessés étaient en train de se faire soigner, et il poussa l'homme devant la radio. Ils attachèrent avec du serflex le peu de soldats restants et ils planifièrent quelque chose.

-Vous savez qui nous sommes, cependant, nous ne souhaitons pas des effusions de sang pour n'importe quelle raison. Je vous demande de nous dire qui vous a embauché et... Steve fut arrêté par des hurlements de russes provenant de la radio.

-Bucky qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent de dire ?

-Qu'ils se faisaient descendre comme des mouches par une seule personne. Bucky s'approcha de la radio et reprit le russe.

-Bucky, on n'a pas le temps de parler, il faut les faire prisonniers et...

-La personne qui les tue tous, c'est Etaïs. Bucky se releva et commença à partir.

-Bucky, elle est loin d'être une priorité.

Le brun se retourna vers lui avec des yeux méchamment sérieux.

-Je te demande pardon Steve ?

-Elle n'est pas prioritaire par rapport aux autres.

-Non bien sûr parce que maintenant qu'elle est ici, elle n'est plus importante. C'est vrai que tu la voulais spécialement pour obtenir des informations et que tu aurais été prêt à désobéir à TES propres règles pour la récupérer. Bucky fit glisser son arme dans son dos avec la sangle, et s'approcha en pointant du doigt le blond et les prisonniers. On pourrait croire que t'es simplement attiré par le fait qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une source d'informations importantes et vitales.

-Elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipe.

-Non, mais Peter lui en fait partie.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et piétina sur place pendant que Bucky ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Putain, Bucky, elle n'est pas prioritaire dans le sens que, si on retourne les chercher, on perdra un temps considérable et avec ça, notre chance de retrouver les autres.

Bucky ne répondit pas. Il savait que Steve avait raison, mais il savait aussi qu'Etaïs avait un organisme bien plus fragile que d'ordinaire. Il se frotta le menton, soupira. Steve le fixait, les mains le long du corps en attendant la réaction et réponse de son ami.

-Langage Steve, sourit Bucky, soulageant Steve.

Les deux amis décidèrent de mettre k-o les soldats. Ils les laissèrent, détruisirent la radio puis reprirent la route.

* * *

Wade était au milieu du carnage laissé par Etaïs. Des morceaux d'hommes un peu partout, le sang stagnant sur le sol de la piscine. Il passa ses yeux sur un mort et se pencha au-dessus. La radio. Une personne parlait assez mal, et il la ramassa. Il se retourna, fier, et essuya le talkie-walkie sur son slip blanc avant de le donner, tel un chevalier, à Peter. Celui-ci avait les yeux sur Etaïs qui étudiait fixement ses mains. Il se retourna vers Wade.

-Est-ce-que tu sais ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Peter en lui attrapant la main pour prendre l'appareil.

-Je crois qu'elle regarde ses mains, décrivit Wade.

-Merci... soupira Peter en déposant maintenant son regard sur la radio. Elle est vachement petite tu ne trouves pas ?

-Bah c'est un truc russe.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et tourna un bouton pour voir son état. Un grésillement s'intensifia, et il retourna sur une autre fréquence pour la stopper.

-Etaïs, tu sais t'en servir ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais se retourna. Elle n'avait pas lavé son visage, et le sang dans ses cheveux blonds les collaient ensemble. Elle se leva lentement et s'avança vers eux. Ses pas étaient lents et douloureux comme si des milliards d'aiguilles péridurales s'enfonçaient dans chacun de ses os.

-Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Wade en la voyant serrer la mâchoire à chaque avancée.

-Oui.

Etaïs s'appuya sur Peter puis sur Wade. On lui donna l'appareil et elle le regarda. Comme attendu, il s'agissait d'un talkie-walkie avec le logo de la nouvelle Hydra. Elle tourna un bouton, le bon, et une voix se fit entendre seulement dans ses oreilles. Une voix dure, sévère et en colère. Une voix annonciatrice de cauchemars et douleur pour la blonde elle laissa échapper le talkie et Peter le rattrapa. Elle se recula, les yeux balayant chacune des entrées, chaque recoins de la piscine. Elle se plaqua les mains contre la poitrine et son cœur accéléra, sa respiration devint difficile. Dans ses pensées, une voix, une seule. La sienne. Hugues.

-Etaïs ? demanda Peter en se relevant pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Peter fais attention... lui intima Wade. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose dans sa tête.

-Je le vois Wade, et je veux l'aider.

Wade leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa la radio puis augmenta le son. LA voix fut entendue de tous.

-Je vous envoie de l'aide. Alors répondez bordel de merde ! Hurla-t-elle.

Etaïs regarda Peter avec peur. Le brun se sentit transpercé par ses yeux, et il put ressentir son effroi. Un sentiment plus intense et plus profond qu'il ne connaissait pas et que jamais il ne voudrait ressentir à nouveau. Il se retourna, saisit l'appareil des mains de Wade puis l'apporta vers sa bouche pour répondre, tout en s'éloignant des deux autres pour qu'ils n'entendent pas.

-Vos hommes sont morts, tous. Et même si vous décidez d'envoyer votre aide, elle sera elle aussi tuée. Alors arrêtez et laissez Etaïs tranquille ou vous nous aurez tous contre vous.

Peter lâcha le bouton et attendit une réponse. D'abord un rire mesquin et sadique. Puis ensuite une réponse :

-Je suppose que tu dois être le petit Peter Parker, le protégé de Tony... je comprends pourquoi il t'apprécie autant... tu as une aussi grande gueule que lui... La personne au bout du fil laissa un temps de suspens pendant qu'il parlait dans une autre langue avant de reprendre. Mais saches petite araignée, que je veux ma perle rare et ni toi, ni personne ne m'empêchera de la reprendre. Etaïs est mienne, et elle le sera toujours.

-C'est ce que vous croyez, mais elle ne reviendra jamais avec vous, continua Peter en regarda Wade pour avoir un soutien puis Etaïs pour avoir une raison de parler.

-Crois-tu que je lui laisse le choix ? Il rit de nouveau. Et qui te dis qu'Etaïs n'est pas un piège pour me permettre d'entrer chez vous ?

Peter se stoppa quelques secondes, remettant en doute la parole de l'homme. Non, jamais elle ne ferait ça. Si ? Il serra son poing, crispa la mâchoire. Il ne savait quoi répondre.

-Je vois que ta grande bouche n'est qu'un artifice minable pour camoufler ton impressionnant manque de jugeote et de répartie, ricana la voix.

-Etaïs n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne m'aurait pas sauvé si c'était le cas.

\- Quel crédulité. Petite araignée, je pensais que tu étais assez malin...

-Va te faire foutre, je vais l'aider et tu verras qu'elle n'est pas un simple objet que tu peux contrôler.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment Peter ? Hugues souffla lentement. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Avengers la garde ici, dans ce Q.G ? Mmmm ?

Peter serra tellement fort la main qui tenait le talkie-walkie qu'il explosa entre ses doigts. Wade s'approcha de Peter. Le brun releva la tête et le poussa.

* * *

Hugues entendit un grésillement après sa dernière phrase à ce Peter. Une discussion à la fois intéressante et amusante. Le jeune garçon devait comprendre que son camp n'était pas le plus gentil dans cette bataille. Certes, ils avaient des objectifs d'actions différents mais pour ce qui était de son joyau, ils avaient la même idée. Hugues déposa tranquillement la radio sur le bureau puis craqua ses doigts. Roman se préparait, de force, à aller aider les hommes de Crossbones. Évidemment, c'était aussi un essai sur le terrain pour Roman.

Polly entra dans la salle avec un chariot contenant différentes fioles. Elle en donna une à Roman.

-C'est une produit mis en place pour qu'Etaïs ne puisse pas se servir de ton sang contre toi. Ce liquide remplacera l'eau de ton sang pendant environ une heure trente, pas plus. Alors sois prudent et surtout ne joue pas avec elle.

-Oui, répondit Roman tête baissée, bras ballants se laissant tripoter de partout pour le préparer.

Polly lui saisit le menton puis l'obligea à la regarder. Elle sourit, un ange aux yeux de l'optimisé.

-Promet-moi de faire attention Roman.

Il aurait voulu répondre mais un rire retentit. Hugues. Il descendit lentement l'escalier en fer qui menait à Roman. Sa jambe manquante était remplacée par une prothèse. Il s'approcha puis écarta Polly de Roman.

-Visiblement vous deux, vous êtes très proches. Roman déglutit et contracta chacun de ses muscles. Alors si tu veux que rien n'arrive à ta chère Polly ne me déçois pas, menaça Hugues.

-Oui.

-Bien, alors que ta mission sur le terrain commence.

"Оружие на основании" = Armes au sol

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, alors? Assez courts certes, mais bon :) je remercie BestprincessLys pour me corriger encore (et malgré les attentes) et je vous remercie de m'avoir lue :D A plus sur le 13 :*  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Soutien

**Bonne année pour débuter, puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Merci à toi, petite bêta fidèle 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Soutien.**

Vision regarda les commandes. Il avait bien évidemment accepté d'être ici, sans que l'on ne le force. Pour Scarlett, il serait prêt à tout, y compris mettre sa vie en danger. L'homme rouge n'avait pas vraiment envie que ce soit elle qui se mette en danger. Il appuya dans l'ordre selon lequel Natasha lui avait expliqué. Minutieusement, les commandes furent désactivées. Enfin, il allait pouvoir retourner avec la sorcière. Il sortit doucement la tête. Pas d'ennemis, tant mieux. Il n'était pas vraiment un grand bagarreur. Il devait avoir défait les brouilleurs posés sur les micros, donc il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Scarlett, Natasha, vous me recevez ? demanda-t-il.

Des grésillements, un coup de souffle puis à nouveau des grésillements. Il appuya de nouveau et répéta sa phrase :

-Oui... mais on n'entend pas... en... haut... Tony est... nous... répondit Scarlett, coupé par des interférences.

Bon, d'après ces brèves explications, elles étaient en haut, et Tony ? Sans doute avec elles ou dans le pétrin. Il s'envola vers les étages, pour les trouver rapidement.

* * *

Peter regarda ses mains. Des petits morceaux de plastique s'étaient incrustés dans la paume de sa main après y avoir explosé le talkie. Il avait laissé partir Wade et Etaïs aux douches pour se retrouver un peu seul avant de les rejoindre. Il ne savait qui croire entre sa raison qui avait confiance en sa nouvelle amie, ou les paroles de ce malade. Un dilemme inexplicable, le dévorant de l'intérieur. L'araignée soupira, et hurla un petit coup pour lâcher sa frustration. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on choisir ? C'était impossible...

Etaïs était sous l'eau froide. Wade l'avait forcé à y aller parce que ses cheveux étaient devenus rougeâtres et que le sang séché lui créait une deuxième peau immonde. Wade, lui, se nettoyait les jambes. Il ébouriffa la tignasse de la blonde avec énergie, et elle ne broncha pas. Ils étaient encore habillés et ils prenaient l'eau.

-T'en a une tignasse toi ! Fit remarquer Wade en les essorant.

-Peut-être...

-Tu nous sécheras pas vrai ? demanda Wade en s'écartant d'elle après lui avoir fait une tresse. Parce que le lycra trempé, bah, ça couine, ça colle et c'est pas agréable.

L'immortel la fixa, sans son masque, et elle put y lire une inquiétude. Pas pour son costume, mais certainement pour Peter. D'ailleurs, elle aussi se demandait pourquoi il ne restait pas avec eux. Elle sourit, et extirpa doucement l'eau de leurs vêtements. Une vive douleur dans son crâne la fit stopper net. Signe qu'elle avait trop forcé sur son pouvoir. Wade s'accouda sur le mur et la regarda.

-Tu as trop poussé sur ton super pouvoir ?

Elle hocha la tête, parler lui aurait fait mal.

-T'as pas de chance. J'veux dire, ton pouvoir il est super mais si tu ne peux pas l'utiliser autant que tu veux, c'est nul. Wade se frotta la nuque et guetta l'arrivée de Peter.

-Je sais... chuchota Etaïs les yeux clos. Normalement je peux.

Etaïs releva la tête quand elle vit arriver Peter, nonchalamment. Il avait du sang sur le bout des doigts, mais son regard semblait différent. Etaïs se redressa trop rapidement, et sa vision se brouilla. Elle se rattrapa sur le pommeau d'une douche.

-Wade... essaya-t-elle, trop lentement.

Wade se dirigea vers Peter, les yeux inquiets. Il saisit ses mains, et les apporta sous l'eau. Peter ne réagit pas. Bizarre. Il aurait dû au minimum refuser ou rougir comme à son habitude.

-Peter, articula Etaïs en serrant les dents, ça va ?

Peter la regarda, et sourit.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Un silence mortuaire s'installa. Plus personne ne parlait, et Wade regardait dubitativement la blonde au regard soudain plus sombre. Il passa ses yeux sur Peter, puis sur Etaïs, tour à tour. Seules les gouttelettes d'eau animaient cette sinistre atmosphère. Etaïs reprit la parole, en s'avançant d'un pas vers eux.

-Pourquoi tu sembles si différent ? Elle crispa ses muscles pour chacun des mots.

-Je ne suis pas différent, Etaïs, trancha le garçon en retirant brusquement ses mains de celles de Wade. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu dois comprendre qu'Hugues est un manipulateur extraordinaire, capable de te retourner l'esprit. Je ne sais pas ce que toi et...

-Je ne suis pas DIFFÉRENT, pigé ! Coupa Peter avec férocité.

Etaïs ouvrit des yeux surpris. Soit Peter était réellement comme ça et elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas, soit il avait vraiment changé. Wade lui posa la main sur l'épaule puis dit :

-Doucement Baby boy, elle ne voulait pas être...

-Toi, le lépreux, dégage ta main de mon épaule ! Coupa Peter en se dégageant de sa main. Me touche plus, compris ?

Etaïs vit le visage de Wade se décomposer, mélangeant tristesse et incompréhension. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perdu. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais fronça les sourcils. La blonde, comme Deadpool, était choquée.

-Ça c'était petit, vraiment petit. Aussi petit qu'elle, compara Wade en pointant Etaïs du doigt. Mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus que ça, monsieur l'araignée.

Wade sourit faiblement à Etaïs avant de remettre sa cagoule. Deadpool sortit du vestiaire, les laissant seuls.

-Quelle plaie ce type... soupira Peter en se frotta la gorge. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Ça quoi ?

Etaïs secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'elle reste plus longtemps avec lui. Il avait été horrible et Wade ne méritait pas ça. Elle fut stoppée net dans sa course par Peter, qui lui serrait fermement le poignet. Elle se retourna, et tira pour récupérer son bras.

-Ne va pas le rejoindre, ordonna Peter.

-Il est blessé et terriblement mal par ta faute, sombre abruti, insulta Etaïs en secouant son bras.

-'Taïs, n'y vas pas, grommela Peter.

Etaïs cessa tout de suite de se mouvoir. Comment l'avait-il appelé ? Elle planta ses yeux vairons dans son regard marron puis le sonda au plus profond pour obtenir des réponses sur son doute.

-Qu... Quoi ? demanda Peter en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait.

-Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelé ainsi, expliqua calmement l'optimisée.

-Ah, euh... bah comme ça c'est fait, sourit Peter, mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Elle sentit l'emprise autour de son poignet se relâcher.

-J'ai lu dans ton dossier, c'est pour ça. Roman, c'est ça ? Etaïs sourit, et hocha la tête. C'était ton frère, c'est un bon souvenir ?

-Non.

Etaïs attrapa la gorge de Peter et plaqua sa main sur son crâne pour l'enfoncer, aussi délicatement que possible, contre le mur. Des morceaux de murs tombèrent au sol, et la poussière s'éleva dans l'air. Peter remarqua les yeux enragés d'Etaïs.

-Je vais t'arracher ton sale cœur de traître, sors de son crâne et bat-toi, Roman ! hurla-t-elle avec conviction.

* * *

Wade avait quitté les vestiaires. La cagoule sur le visage, il s'assit sur le transat en face de la boucherie. Sérieusement, pourquoi Peter lui avait-il parlé comme une merde ? Etaïs savait peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un idiot, et que sa facette mignonne et timide n'était qu'un putain de piège. Il frappa le sol, et soupira. Ça faisait mal. Pour la première fois, il avait pensé que quelqu'un l'appréciait, en dehors d'Etaïs qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre la beauté. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ricana nerveusement.

-Lépreux... ça m'apprendra à croire que je suis normal.

Il se gifla mentalement et physiquement il devait se reprendre. Il était là pour aider les Avengers, et donc pas forcément pour ce gamin. Wade se releva, regonflé, et s'apprêta à partir avant d'entendre du grabuge suivi de bruit de terre et enfin un hurlement déchirant.

\- Je vais t'arracher ton sale cœur de traître, sors de son crâne et bat-toi, Roman ! hurla Etaïs avec rage.

-Oh putain, jura-t-il avant de s'élancer vers le vestiaire.

Il rentra, et la poussière lui obstrua la vue pendant un petit laps de temps. Après, il put voir Etaïs énervée, qui maintenait la tête de Peter contre le mur. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Apeuré. Sa gorge se serra.

\- Hé, lâche-le ! Intervint-il.

-Wade ce n'est pas Peter, pas dans sa tête. Il...

-Bat les couilles, lâche-le ! Menaça Wade.

Etaïs le lâcha et il s'écrasa au sol. Elle recula. Wade la fusilla du regard et s'approcha de Peter.

-Hé, baby boy, ça va ?

Il releva Peter, et il sentit une vive douleur dans le thorax. Il sentit l'odeur du sang. Son sang. Peter sourit méchamment, et retira sa main de sa poitrine, avec son cœur.

-Tu aurais dû l'écouter... susurra-t-il à son oreille avant qu'il ne tombe.

Wade, allongé, regarda Peter. En effet, son regard se faisait plus cruel, plus violent. Un sourire sadique étira sa bouche et il rechercha la blonde. Par chance, celle-ci avait déjà quitté les lieux. Wade sombra dans l'obscurité, et le néant qui l'accompagnait. Se faire arracher le cœur, c'est douloureux.

* * *

Bucky se gratta le crâne. Depuis un moment, il regardait son supérieur, Steve, qui essayait d'ouvrir une porte blindée. Une porte blindée faîte pour protéger une salle remplie de données intercontinentales précieuses, et d'observations indéniables sur toute la propriété, grâce à son accès au toit. Steve commençait légèrement à s'impatienter et à donner des coups de plus en plus violents. Il jeta son bouclier dedans, ce qui ne créa qu'un petit creux. Rien de bien méchant.

-Rah, j'en ai marre ! Maugréa Steve en se laissant tomber le long de cette porte. Peu importe nos efforts, elle ne s'ouvrira pas.

-Je peux essayer ? Bucky remit son arme dans son dos grâce à la bandoulière et s'approcha de la porte.

-Buck, sans vouloir t'offenser, mais si je n'y arrive pas, il y a peu de chance que tu y arrives... Steve leva un œil sur le brun qui le dévisageait d'un air blasé.

-D'accord.

Bucky attrapa le milieu des deux portes, un tout petit espace entre les deux, difficile à tenir. Il y enfonça ses doigts métalliques puis se mit à forcer si fort que ses muscles tremblèrent. Il poussa une longue expiration, suivie d'une autre. Doucement, les portes se décollèrent l'une de l'autre. Steve leva des yeux ébahis vers Bucky qui avait ouvert la porte, pouvant laisser passer les deux hommes de profil.

-Tu es peut-être un super soldat Steve, mais n'oublie pas que je suis moi aussi amélioré, rappela Bucky en reprenant son arme et pénétrant la salle.

Steve le regarda passer. Bucky était vraiment déterminé. Etaïs semblait importante pour lui, tellement que cela pourrait être effrayant si on ne connaissait pas son passé. Bucky avait toujours été un homme à femme, sans le vouloir, à cause de son charme naturelle, mais il cherchait la femme parfaite. Il avait toujours fait passer Steve avant ses propres besoins, comme un grand frère. Pourtant, s'il avait été torturé, c'était bien de sa faute à lui. Steve posa un regard rempli de reconnaissance. Bucky ouvrit la petite fenêtre de quarante centimètres de haut. Suffisant pour passer en dessous en rampant et surveiller. Bucky ne se fit pas prier. En moins de deux, il se retrouva sur le toit. Une brise vint rencontrer son visage sérieux. D'ici, il avait vue sur tout et n'importe où. Steve le rejoint assez rapidement. Ils surveillèrent ensemble avant d'entendre des coups de fusils et des hurlements d'hommes passant par les fenêtres de la villa grâce à des traînées rouges. Scarlett et Natasha. Steve sourit, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Bucky.

-Je vais les rejoindre, elles se débrouillent mais je veux un bilan de la situation. Ne descend qu'en cas d'urgence ou de grande nécessité. Steve s'arrêta proche du vide. Si la correspondance est fonctionnelle je te le ferais savoir.

Steve sauta dans le vide, de sorte à atteindre les étages inférieurs. Encore une fois, il fit une entrée remarquée. Bucky craqua sa nuque, puis porta son œil droit dans la visière. Il passa doucement sur chacune des parcelles du terrain et des bâtiments secondaires. Il s'arrêta sur la piscine, dont l'entrée était détruite. Bon, sans doute Hulk. Il passa encore, encore. Un à un. Détails après détails. Quand une masse indistincte traversa sa vision. Il la suivit, immédiatement. Il reconnut le garçon, Peter. Il soulevait la main, tenant quelque chose qui gesticulait pour se défendre. Etaïs. Il la vit étouffer, essayant de se défaire de cette emprise mortelle. Il visa, et tira dans la main de l'agresseur de l'optimisée. Il la relâcha.

* * *

Hugues jubilait. Intérieurement, il était comblé. Extérieurement, il jubilait de plaisir. Enfin, il allait récupérer son joyau. Si Roman parvenait à la ramener sans trop de blessures, il envisagerait même de le changer de rang. Qu'il devienne un soldat à part entière. Mais pour le moment, rien n'était fait. Il savait que Crossbones ne jouait pas dans son jeu. Ce salopard avait laissé vivre le fils Stark, ce prétentieux et arrogant milliardaire. Si Crossbones revenait, Hugues le tuerait avec ses nouvelles expériences. Polly arriva, visage crispé et strié par le stress. Hugues ricana méchamment, et il lui fit signe de venir.

-Alors tu t'inquiètes pour ton Roméo ?

-Non... je m'inquiète pour sa santé... menti la jeune femme.

-Mentir, mentir, mentir, toujours mentir... les Hommes ne sont pas capables d'avouer la vérité. Hugues sourit et ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent. Pourquoi mentir quand la vérité se voit grossièrement.

-Je ne mens pas, Monsieur.

-Des mensonges. Sais-tu, Polly, que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est fondé que sur des mensonges, des illusions et des foutaises.

Hugues lança un regard sur Polly qui le regardait timidement, apeurée par son aura dangereuse.

-Mais il y aussi de la vérité.

-De la vérité ? Hugues se mit à pouffer légèrement. La vérité suinte des mensonges trop grotesques. Crois-tu que durant la guerre, nos dirigeants annonçaient qu'ils transformeraient des hommes, des femmes, des enfants en créatures ? Non, penses-tu. Cela aurait inquiété ce peuple stupide et quémandeur de miracles. Ils ont donc dit qu'ils créaient des améliorations sur ces gens. Hugues releva le nez vers l'écran et avança d'un pas avec sa canne et sa jambe. J'étais l'un des nombreux à avoir cru ce qu'il disait. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée, et j'ai donné ma candidature pour devenir l'un de ceux qu'ils appelaient « super soldat ». J'ai découvert l'envers du décor, un enfer camouflé par des broutilles et des putains de mensonges. Dans mon unité, je suis le seul à avoir survécu à cette torture. J'ai alors compris que le mensonge était un art à savoir manipuler, quelque chose à manier avec précaution et à ne pas pratiquer avec tout le monde.

-Je...

-Je sais mentir aussi bien que je sais manipuler les gens, je sais quand on me ment aussi bien que je sais quand on me dit la vérité.

-Monsieur...

-Tu m'as menti, alors que je t'ai accepté ici, que je t'ai accueilli.

-Je ne comprends pas...

Hugues la saisit par la gorge et la colla contre l'écran. Il la força à lever les yeux, et il grinça des dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un ancien agent du SHIELD fait ici ? Les Avengers t'ont envoyé ?

-Non... articula la femme.

-Alors, peut-être que tu essayais de me tuer ?

-Non...

-N'en as-tu pas marre de mentir ? Soupira Hugues, agacé.

Il soupira puis resserra sa prise. Au moment de lui briser la nuque, un scientifique l'appela pour aborder le sujet de Roman.

-Nous reprendrons notre petite discussion plus tard. Emmenez-la dans une cellule...

-Monsieur, je vous en supplie...

-Supplie-moi si tu le souhaites, cela ne changera rien.

Polly comprit alors que l'histoire que Roman lui contait sur cet homme était vraie. C'était un malade avide de pouvoir. Deux hommes l'entraînèrent loin d'Hugues.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Roman est rentré en contact avec la cible. Quelles sont les instructions ?

-Pour le moment on le laisse agir comme bon lui semble. Ensuite et si cela devient critique, on l'aide.

-Mais...

-Il a une heure d'invincibilité grâce à cette petite fille, Poly. Alors qu'il en profite et qu'il me ramène Etaïs.

-Oui monsieur.

-Dîtes moi, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Vincent monsieur. Vincent Firtz.

-Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous prendrez la place de mademoiselle Polly. Bravo, une promotion surprise Vincent. Hugues boitilla jusqu'à la sortie. Ne me décevez pas Vincent.

-Comptez sur moi monsieur ! assura Vincent avec assurance.

* * *

Etaïs entendit le bruit d'une balle scier l'air. La main autour de sa gorge s'ouvrit, la laissant tomber. Encore une fois, elle n'était pas en mesure de se battre. Elle inspira plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air qui lui manquait et elle entendit grogner :

-Bordel, mais pourquoi tu ne veux juste pas venir avec moi ! Je ne serais pas obligé de te blesser ! Hurla Roman qui quitta l'esprit de Peter.

Peter tomba au sol. Il se cogna la tête et il resta inerte un moment. Etaïs souffla. Son ami était enfin libre. En face d'elle, Roman. Il avait deux brulures sur les avant-bras, des séquelles de leurs anciens combats.

-'Taïs, est-ce-que tu comprends l'enjeu ? Si je ne te récupère pas, je serais puni.

-C'est ça d'être un chien, on subit le même traitement, persifla Etaïs entre deux inspirations douloureuses.

Roman le prit mal, comme escompté de sa part. Il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux noirs. Lui aussi avait appris à se transformer ? Il leva le bras, prêt à lui asséner un coup. Il laissa sa frappe descendre en direction du visage d'Etaïs, qui le regardait fixement avec une amertume si profonde qu'elle aurait hérissé les poils de certains. Pourtant, elle aurait dû avoir peur. Son bras se stoppa à quelque centimètres de son visage blanchâtre et blessé. Un étau douloureux et puissant lui remonta le bras malgré sa transformation.

-Qu'est-ce... demanda Roman en tournant la tête

-Ne. La. Touche. Pas, articula un gars aux yeux sauvages avant de l'envoyer trois mètres plus loin.

Etaïs eut un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et elle admira son sauveur. Elle l'avait vu venir, mais était-ce une bonne idée ?

* * *

 **Pas trop déçu d'avoir lu? ça vous plaît toujours? Je l'espére :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Mémoire, ô douce mémoire

**Hey, Hey Hey! Après un petit moment d'absence le voici! Je m'excuse du retard, mais les cours m'ont pris tout mon temps depuis ce** **début** **d'année :) Brefouille, merci à la petite BestprincessLys de corriger assidument mes fautes et de rester fidèle malgré mes retards ;) Bon lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Mémoire, ô douce mémoire.

- _Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans courut vers lui pour lui donner un bracelet en tissu. C'est pour toi ?_

 _Un homme brun au visage doux se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de sa fille. Il lui ébouriffa ses longs cheveux blonds puis attrapa son cadeau._

 _-Tu l'as fait toute seule ?_

 _-Presque._

 _Il regarde le cadeau en question. Trois morceaux de tissus de couleur différente pour faire penser aux cheveux de sa famille._

 _-C'est très beau. Tu es une vraie artiste._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! Personne ne pourrait faire quelque chose de plus beau._

 _Une femme aux cheveux châtains clair, vêtue d'une robe grise et d'un tablier arriva à leur niveau._

 _-Bonsoir chérie, salua la femme avec un sourire._

 _Le père se leva, soulevant sa fille en même temps. Il embrassa son épouse puis ils rentrèrent dans leur maison. Il posa la fillette qui immédiatement s'en alla pour jouer avec son chien. Le mari déposa sa sacoche sur la table de la cuisine et sa femme regarda –curieusement- les papiers._

 _-Ne me dis pas que tu es encore avec ce fou-furieux !_

 _-Milanie... je sais que..._

 _-Tu me l'avais promis ! Hurla Milanie en levant les papiers portant un logo d'un Z transpercé verticalement d'un trait._

 _-Je sais, mais je vais t'expliquer._

 _-Non, tu sais ce qu'il veut pour que tu puisse entrer ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse emmener notre fille dans ces labos. Elle n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux charcuter !_

 _-Milanie... ce que je veux c'est aider Le docteur Zola dans ses recherches. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a toutes les qualités requises et que si on ne le fait pas, Etaïs mourra de la tuberculose avant ses six ans..._

 _-Je ne veux pas..._

 _-Tu es un médecin, tu pourras travailler avec nous, la voir tous les jours. Etaïs sera en vie, et elle restera avec nous... Elle sera notre joyau._

 _-Je ne sais pas... mon bébé, devenir un de ces monstres..._

 _-J'en suis un Milanie._

 _Elle le regarda, des larmes perlèrent le long de sa joue. Son regard se porta sur sa fille, qui se mit à tousser gras. Elle sentit les mains de son compagnon s'entourer autour de sa taille, puis il lui embrassa le cou._

 _\- Sauve-la._

 _-D'accord, mais promets-moi qu'elle ne subira pas les traitements horribles que j'ai pu voir._

 _-Milanie..._

 _-Promets le moi Hugues !_

 _-Je te le promet._

Une alarme le réveilla brusquement. Il se redressa dans son lit. Il frotta son visage dans ses mains. Quel rêve de merde. Il se leva, et enfila sa jambe robotique. Pourquoi était-il réveillé ? Il y avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison sinon il casserait des dents. Hugues descendit avec précaution les marches. En arrivant devant les ordinateurs, il vit son nouveau petit chouchou qui remplaçait cette catin de Polly.

-Vincent, quel est ce putain de foutoir ! Hurla Hugues en le voyant pianoter sur son clavier.

-Monsieur, je... euh... on...

-Bordel, Fritz, est-ce-que vous avez perdu l'usage de parole ou vous êtes simplement con ?

-Non monsieur, pardon monsieur, s'excusa Vincent en baissant les yeux. Il semblerait que Roman est rencontré un souci majeur.

-Quel est ce souci ?

-Malgré l'enrichissement des capacités des nouveaux optimisés, celui que Roman a rencontré est aussi puissant que lui et les autres.

-Je m'en contre-fous de ses informations négatives, je veux savoir de qui il s'agit et si cette petite merde va s'en sortir !

-Il s'agit de l'ancien optimisé de Docteur Zola.

Hugues crispa ses doigts sur sa canne, la brisant presque. Il posa un regard grave sur Vincent qui ne su où poser son regard. Hugues s'avança, posa sa main sur le visage de Vincent pour le faire reculer. Il appuya sur quelques touches, et un mouchard posé sur la combinaison de Roman s'envola. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il voyait Etaïs sur le sol, et l'homme au bras de fer. Le soldat de l'hiver.

-Toi là-bas, ouvre le micro pour que je parle à l'optimisée.

-Oui monsieur.

Le jeune homme qui reçut la requête s'activa aussitôt. Hugues boîta jusqu'au micro, puis le saisit. Il alluma et articula doucement :

\- Attrape-moi Etaïs et l'homme avec elle.

Il esquissa un sourire perfide, lâcha le bouton puis fixa l'écran où le mouchard projetait ce qu'il voyait.

* * *

Etaïs fixa un instant son sauveur. Cheveux bruns, des épaules carrées, un bras métallique. Bucky. Sa surprise ne fut pas de le voir arriver mais plutôt de le voir stopper aussi facilement le bras de Roman. Elle essaya de se lever, et vit Peter se secouer au loin. Elle fut déchirée entre deux solutions. La première : aider Bucky et risquer la vie de Peter, ou la seconde : aider Peter mais laisser Bucky à la merci de Roman.

-Bucky... murmura-t-elle sans réussir à parler plus fort.

Il asséna un coup puissant dans l'estomac de son adversaire et se retourna. Ses yeux verts ressemblaient à ceux d'un chien de combat, remplis de rage et de sauvagerie. Cependant, quand ils se posèrent sur elle, ils s'adoucirent d'un coup.

-Met Peter à l'abri, je m'occupe de lui pour...

Bucky fut coupé par un poing serré arrivant dans sa mâchoire. Le brun tourna sur lui-même et Roman le repoussa avec son pied. Etaïs marcha à quatre pattes pour arriver proche de Peter. Mal en point. De la mousse blanche s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres, et elle ne pouvait pas lui mettre quelque chose pour ne pas qu'il se brise la mâchoire. Elle essaya bien de le mettre en position latérale de sécurité mais cela ne changea rien. Il était en pleine crise de choc. Elle se retourna en entendant le souffle bruyant de Roman qui tendit le bras vers elle pour lui saisir les cheveux. Elle attrapa son bras et essaya de le brûler. Rien. Pourtant elle pouvait encore utiliser son pouvoir, non ?

-Dommage, je suis immunisé pour le moment ! Il attrapa ses cheveux blonds, et elle le mordit de toutes ses forces, arrachant un morceau de chair.

-Putain !

Bucky arriva, l'attrapa par derrière et le rejeta plus loin d'eux. Il saignait de la lèvre et il attrapa Etaïs.

-Est-ce-qu'il va bien ? S'inquiéta Bucky en voyant le jeune Peter.

-Je n'ai rien d'assez solide à lui mettre dans la bouche !

Bucky regarda son bras, puis Peter et Etaïs. La blonde répéta le même trajet visuel que lui puis secoua la tête.

-Non, tu en as besoin !

-Il en a besoin Etaïs, c'est encore un gamin, et là il meurt.

-Je vais trouver une autre solution.

-Oui, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, le Soldat de l'hiver, grogna Roman en crachant son sang noirâtre.

Soldat de l'hiver. Ce nom frappa Etaïs comme une gifle. Elle connaissait ce nom. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Bucky se redressa, fit tourner son bras puis empoigna son rival. Leur combat commença. Etaïs déchira un morceau de tissu et l'inséra dans la bouche de Peter. Rien. Au loin, elle vit son nouvel ami avec une démarche nonchalante et le haut de sa combinaison trouée. Wade ! Elle lui fit signe de venir vite, et il obéit. Il glissa sur les genoux jusqu'à eux, et attrapa le visage de Peter.

-J'aurais dû t'écouter, il était possédé mais pourquoi tu lui a fait ça ?

-Je suis en train de le sauver ! Il me faut quelque chose de solide.

Deadpool la fixa et remarqua qu'elle fixa son avant-bras.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Ton avant-bras. L'os que tu as.

L'immortel regarda son baby boy, et il tendit le bras.

-Fait vite.

Etaïs fit jaillir de l'eau du sol et la transforma en un lame aiguisée. Elle trancha nettement le bras. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la bouche de Peter et elle déshydrata la chair du bras. Il ne resta que l'os qu'elle bloqua dans sa bouche.

\- Emmène-le et vérifie que l'os n'a pas cédé, ordonna Etaïs.

-Et le combat ?

-Peter a besoin de quelqu'un de fort.

Deadpool hocha la tête puis il attrapa le jeune. Il partit, et Etaïs se releva. Pantelante, elle s'approcha des deux garçons. Elle devait aider Bucky. En combat rapproché puisque son pouvoir ne marchait pas. Bucky se battait bien, sa force était incroyable. Elle contourna Roman, puis elle sauta sur son dos. Elle commença une manœuvre de strangulation en lui coinçant la gorge entre la pliure de son coude –Bucky fut étonné de voir qu'elle savait si bien le faire. Roman se débâtit comme un fou, essayant de la griffer au visage ou de lui attraper quelque chose pour la faire lâcher prise.

-'Taïs... s'étrangla Roman.

-CREVE !

Roman eut l'instinct d'un herbivore prit à la gorge par un fauve. Se laisse tomber sur son assaillant pour l'obliger à lâcher. La technique fonctionna, et il s'écrasa de tous ses 70 kilos sur la blonde. Sous lui, elle sentit l'air évacuer ses poumons. Il se redressa en cherchant de l'air. Etaïs grogna, douloureusement. Bucky enchaîna une série de coups sur Roman. Il frappa à la gorge, au visage. Il ne s'arrêta pas, et Roman tomba en arrière. Il avait perdu. Bucky se plaça au-dessus et lui frappa encore deux fois sur son visage pour s'assurer de son inconscience. ll s'écarta de lui, recouvert de saleté. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Elle ouvrit des yeux effarés, puis elle hurla son prénom dans un espoir vain. Bucky ouvrit des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, puis s'effondra au sol. Derrière lui, un Roman aux yeux rouges et le visage strié de veines noirâtres.

Bucky fut soulevé par ce monstre. Il ne ressentit aucune peur, pas pour lui. Pour Etaïs. Un hurlement perça l'air, et une chaleur suivit d'une onde détonèrent derrière lui. Roman jeta Bucky. En un instant, il fut projeté en arrière, détruisant les arbres qu'il rencontrait. Bucky cracha du sang, son ventre avait était transpercé. Devant lui se tenait fièrement et dangereusement Etaïs sous sa forme mortelle. Les striures sur son corps s'illuminèrent encore plus fortement que la première fois. Un nuée de poussière s'éleva dans les airs sans que personne ne puisse comprendre. Etaïs n'avait pas bougé, dans sa main se tenait le poing de Roman. Bucky compris ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle ferma la main, et le poing se craqua. Roman hurla de douleur, et Etaïs le fit se mettre à genoux. Sa puissance était dévastatrice, incroyable et effrayante. Roman la frappa dans les jambes pour qu'elle s'affaisse, elle chuta sur les genoux, et Roman reprit le dessus. Il l'écrasa dans le sol, et frappa encore et encore. Son bras fut arrêté par Etaïs. Bucky cligna des yeux, sur quoi frappait-il ? Un clone entièrement constitué d'eau. Elle était si rapide que personne ne l'avait vu. Elle l'écrasa sous son pied, et l'étrangla. Bucky essaya de se relever pour l'empêcher, pour l'arrêter. Il n'eut pas le temps. Il s'effondra avant et recracha encore du sang. Il ferma les yeux, luttant encore pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

Wade avait emmené Peter dans un coin, tranquille et loin des combats. Toute les cinq secondes, il vérifiait si l'os était encore là, en un seul morceau. Parce que, sans Etaïs, il ne saurait pas comment faire s'il se brisait. Il passa son pouce sur les coins des lèvres de Peter pour lui enlever la mousse. Wade, pour la première fois, espéra de tout son être. Le grand brûlé s'installa, dos au mur, avec la tête de Peter sur ses genoux. Il attendit. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, les yeux marrons de Peter papillonnèrent, vitreux et perdus. Wade se redressa, le redressa lui aussi puis lui enleva l'os de la bouche.

Peter sentit quelque chose sur sa langue, une pression qui disparut rapidement. Sa vision était troublée, et la masse qui était devant lui n'était pas reconnaissable. Il toussa et un liquide remonta le long de son larynx. Il toussota, et on lui caressa gentiment le dos.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda la voix proche de lui.

-Je crois...

Sa vision s'améliora, et son regard se porta directement sur son compagnon. Wade. Il sourit, et Peter lui rendit son sourire. Le trou dans la combinaison de Wade interpella Peter, et un relan de souvenir revient le frapper. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait arraché le cœur de Wade. Peter regarda sa main, et le sang séché qui se craquelait dessus était le sien.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas moi je...

-De quoi Baby boy ? demanda Wade avec un sourire et une main de bébé.

-Ton... un renvoi de bile remonta dans sa gorge. Ton cœur.

-Je sais, et c'était douloureux. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ailles bien. Wade bougea ses doigts d'enfant.

Peter pouffa, il était heureux qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Wade se leva et aida Peter. Il soutenu l'araignée pendant une longue période, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une salle où d'autres Avengers attendaient.

Celui qui les intercepta fut Steve. Il aida Wade, et Peter fut placé entre les mains de Scarlett. Vision avait rejoint le groupe, ils étaient dans une salle anti balle. Bruce, Thor, et Loki avaient disparu.

-Où sont Bucky et Etaïs ? demanda Steve en attrapant l'épaule de Wade.

-Euh... tu parles de Terminator et de la tigresse ? Ils sont restés près de la forêt pour combattre une espèce de truc qui rentre dans la tête des gens, expliqua Wade en imitant chacun de ses mots.

-Steve, on ne peut pas les laisser sans soutien... s'immisça Natasha avec les mains croisées. Je pense qu'il s'agit de ce Nouveau Zola qui la veut encore.

-Je sais mais on a plus de 400 hectares qui sont entourés de la forêt, soupira Steve en passant ses mains dans sa tignasse blonde.

-On peut y aller en volant ? proposa Tony en s'approchant.

-Oui, merci Stark. Steve enfila son bouclier. Scarlett, Vision, Wade et Peter vous restez ici et vous surveillez si d'autres gros bras arrivent.

-Oui ! Acceptèrent-ils tous en chœur sauf Wade qui se laissa tomber au sol.

Tony agrippa la taille de Natasha puis celle de Steve et décolla. Les trois devaient ouvrir les yeux pour trouver le moindre signe de leurs amis. Il fallut moins de temps pour les trouver qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Un ennemi se battait contre la forme agressive d'Etaïs.

-Tu as tes antidotes j'espère... demanda Tony à Natasha.

-Oui... toujours.

Ils remarquèrent Bucky au sol, mal en point. Natasha demanda à descendre. Elle se muni de son pistolet puis elle visa. D'abord l'ennemi et ensuite Etaïs. La dose mit plus de temps à faire effet sur le corps d'Etaïs, probablement habituée. Mais elle tomba quand même, perdant les lueurs colorées qui parsemaient son corps. Steve souleva son ami, Tony attacha le deuxième optimisé, et Natasha souleva Etaïs. Leur combat était fini, enfin ils espéraient. Maintenant, il fallait tirer des informations, nettoyer les lieux et soigner les blessés.

* * *

 **J'avoue que les parties sont assez courtes et que certains passages sont un peu court... j'espère qu'il vous plu, et que vous trouvez cette histoire toujours** **intrigante ^^ bisous ****


	15. Chapter 15: Sensation

**TADAM! Le voila, le voici! :) en espérant qu'il vous plaise et qu'il ne vous deçoit pas :) bonne lecture :*Ps merci à Lys!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Sensation**

Bucky se réveilla en sursaut, avec une seule personne en tête, Etaïs. Il leva la main, mais une douleur abdominale le força à rester tranquille. Il grogna et maugréa après cette douleur. Les couvertures qui le recouvraient volèrent et atterrirent au sol, puis il se leva. Torse nu, en caleçon, il serra les mâchoires et avança vers sa porte. Il se souvenait avoir vu Etaïs se changer en sa version 2.0, et il avait ressenti une douleur au ventre à cause de Roman, puis plus rien. Il avait dû tomber dans les vapes. Les portes s'écartèrent, et des cheveux blonds apparurent. Steve. Il attrapa son ami dans ses bras et le serra. Pourquoi tant d'affection ? Bucky se laissa manipuler, et Steve s'écarta de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Bucky en attrapa la boisson caféinée que le vétéran tenait.

-Vision et Jarvis pensaient que tu ne t'en sortirais pas, ton foie et un de tes poumons ont été sévèrement touchés...

-J'suis une machine de combat, pas un chiot.

Bucky avala son café puis reposa son regard sur Steve. Ses yeux bleus laissèrent transparaître son soulagement de le voir vivant.

-Où est...

-Etaïs est dans sa chambre, elle s'en veut énormément pour toi, pour Wade, pour Peter et tous les autres. On n'arrive pas à ouvrir sa chambre.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Questionna-t-il, crispé en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

-6 jours. C'est aussi le temps que tu as dormi.

-6 jours ? Il faut l'aider, sortez-la de là !

Bucky se stoppa et plaqua sa main contre sa plaie.

-Ne force pas, Roman est comme un crapaud, il a des cellules vénéneuses qui sont encore dans ton organisme.

-Je vais aller voir Etaïs, déclara le brun.

-Habillé comme ça ? Ricana Steve.

Bucky se regarda, il était vraiment pas bien vêtu pour une visite de soutien. Il secoua la tête, un sourire forcé épinglé sur ses lèvres. Steve sortit, Bucky entra dans la salle de bain.

* * *

-Donc on a perdu Roman... répéta Hugues, main croisées et le regard courroucé.

-Oui... susurra Vincent en baissant les yeux.

-Mais t'es pire que cette putain de Polly !

Hugues lui saisit la tête, le fit reculer avec violence vers le mur puis le bloqua. Il laissa un œil dans son champ de vision, et il s'approcha doucement de lui.

-J'ai eu tort de te faire confiance Vincent...

-Pitié...

-Non, non, NON ! Tu as perdu MON Roman et par la même occasion ma putain d'optimisée et la machine de guerre ! Aboya Hugues à son oreille.

-Pardon... pardon... pitié...

-De la pitié ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Hugues le jeta contre le sol. La pitié est quelque chose pour les faibles, ai-je l'air faible ?

-Non...

-Alors cesse ces gémissements !

Le docteur s'approcha de lui, boitillant. Il s'accroupit avec difficulté et attrapa la gorge de Vincent.

-Perdre un optimisé ne t'as pas suffit, il faut que tu m'implore avec des jérémiades de lâche. Polly était bien plus couillu que toi.

Hugues serra ses doigts, il voulait lui faire sauter la tête. Mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Lui et Polly étaient bons. Mais il ne devait en rester qu'un. Hugues relâcha sa gorge et se redressa. Il tira sur sa cravate et sa chemise, siffla, ramenant deux gros tas de muscle.

-Amenez-le dans la fosse, et apportez Polly. PLUS VITE !

Hugues monta les escaliers, derrière lui les cris de Vincent. Son infirmière personnelle lui tendit sa sacoche, et il enfonça sans réfléchir les trois sérums dans son biceps. Immédiatement après, il monta d'autres marches. Ses veines pulsaient sur son front, sa jambes était extrêmement douloureuse et les potentiels acheteurs et parieurs d'optimisé étaient aux bords de la grande fosse. C'est vrai, il s'agissait de vendredi soir, le jour des ventes et des combats organisés. Diantre... Hugues se stoppa, expira, reprit son calme et entra.

-Messieurs, Mesdames ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir... j'ai un petit bonus avant de vous laisser débuter cette soirée qui s'annonce plus que merveilleuse ! En tant que mes plus fidèles et plus proches clients, je vous propose un combat sanglant, un combat pour la survie d'une seule personne, un combat à mort !

Les cris s'élevèrent, le sifflement suivit. Ravis de ce cadeau, ils applaudirent. Hugues s'habilla de son faux sourire, et les salua.

-De qui s'agit-il ? demanda une femme dans une robe rouge moulante et un boa enroulé autour de son cou.

-Vincent et Polly. Deux personnes m'ayant fortement déçue... Ouvrez les portes qu'ils soient admirés !

La blonde fut poussée violement, et Vincent suivit aussitôt. Il était paniqué et Polly regardait tout autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi on est dans la fosse ? Apostropha agressivement Polly.

-Pour un combat à mort, déclara calmement Hugues. Toi et cet étron allez disputer une place que vous avez chacun occupé. Aucun survivant, la mort de l'un des deux est obligatoire.

Polly ouvrit des yeux surpris. Elle se retourna vers son adversaire, ce Vincent. Il n'était pas très grand mais avait une carrure de sportif, toutefois, il ne gérait pas la peur, et tous ses membres tremblaient.

-Pitié Monsieur ! J'ai une famille !

-Tout le monde en a une. Si tu ne veux pas que je tue ta famille, alors tue Polly. Elle n'a rien à perdre.

Les hurlements de la foule s'élevèrent de nouveau. La joie et l'euphorie des spectateurs étaient des sources d'excitation pour les phéromones des optimisés. Hors, pour deux normaux, ils étaient sources de panique. Polly ne se démonta pas, elle hocha la tête. Des armes blanches furent envoyées au centre, en face d'eux. Un sourire naturellement sadique étira les lèvres du scientifique. Il approcha de la rambarde et annonça :

-Que le combat à mort commence !

Les deux se ruèrent sur les armes, comme de bêtes, dans un ultime espoir de remporter ce combat et de rester en vie.

* * *

 _-Tu es encore sorti ! Je t'avais déjà dit de ne plus sortir de ta foutue cellule ! hurla un homme dont le visage était assombri._

 _-Pardon papa... pleurnicha Etaïs, des larmes perlant sur ses joues._

 _-Tu m'as encore désobéi ! Quand est-ce-que tu vas comprendre qu'en dehors de ta cellule c'est dangereux !_

 _-Mais je suis tout le temps toute seule... expliqua la blondinette. Les autres enfants ne veulent pas jouer avec moi..._

 _-Tu es désobéissante, tu sais la punition pour m'avoir désobéi Etaïs, rappela l'homme._

 _-Mais..._

 _L'homme enleva sa ceinture de son pantalon, attrapa la fillette et la frappa, encore et encore. Les larmes salées furent mélangées avec du sang._

Le frappement à la porte réveilla Etaïs de son mauvais souvenir. Elle était habillée d'un jogging et d'une brassière. Elle bloquait la porte constamment avec de l'eau qu'elle laissait couler. Sa dernière bataille lui apportait des souvenirs monstrueux suivis de maux de tête. On toqua une nouvelle fois sans qu'elle ne réponde. Elle causait bien trop de soucis pour les Avengers, et créait beaucoup trop de problèmes. La porte fut tapée, plus brutalement cette fois-ci. Des coups de boots de plus en plus puissants. Sa pitoyable protection de porte lâcha, et elle se jeta sur la porte pour la conserver close. Mais le bras qui s'immisça entre la porte et son embrasure déclenchèrent des palpitations chez Etaïs qui recula, et tourna le dos. Le bras métallique de Bucky rouvrit la porte et il se posta en face d'elle. Il souffla. Elle se planta au milieu de sa chambre et il s'approcha d'elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une folle envie de l'enlacer.

-Etaïs, il faudrait que tu sortes d'ici. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais les autres s'inquiètent à ton sujet.

Elle ne parla pas, se retourna rapidement puis entoura son poitrail dans ses bras maigrichons. Il resta là, sans savoir quoi faire pendant un instant avant de sentir des larmes imbiber son tee-shirt. Etaïs était une combattante hors norme, une optimisée aux sentiments cachés, mais qui en ce moment dévoilait silencieusement sa peine. Pour la réconforter –et assouvir son besoin irrépressible de la serrer- il l'enlaça à son tour. Ses bras cachèrent sa tête blonde qu'elle enfonça encore plus contre sa poitrine.

-Là, ça va aller. Je suis là...

-Je... désolée...

Les sanglots étranglèrent la blonde, et ses mains allèrent se poser sur les épaules de son ami pour avoir plus de prise. Bucky, quant à lui, son cœur se serra quand sa voix s'étrangla. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne, et la serra encore un peu plus.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Si... sans moi... Hugues... et toi... Peter n'aurait pas été blessé...

-Mais Peter est en vie grâce à toi, je suis en vie aussi. Etaïs, Hugues est comme Zola, un fou qui recherche gloire et domination. On ne peut pas t'en blâmer...

Le visage d'Etaïs s'extirpa de sa poitrine et se dévoila à lui. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle le regarda avec attention puis passa sa main sur son visage. Il ne comprit pas. Si la main n'était pas la sienne, elle serait déjà enlevée ou arrachée. Leurs regards se croisèrent, les larmes d'Etaïs ne cessaient pas, et il essuya de son pouce le chemin de ses larmes.

-Descendons voir les autres...

La porte s'ouvrit, et un plateau métallique tomba. Sam rigola et dit :

-Bordel de merde, c'est toi qui as réussi à ouvrir la porte !

-Oui, Sam... soupira Bucky en s'écartant d'Etaïs.

-Sans déconner, l'optimisé t'a pas loupé. On essaye de savoir qui il est mais il ne parle pas.

-Sam... siffla Bucky conscient de ce qui traversait l'esprit de la blonde.

Etaïs serra les poings. Elle déposa son regard sur Sam qui ne le remarqua pas et poursuivit.

-Il est attaché mais refuse de causer, il est là où notre petite Etaïs s'est réveillée d'entre les morts. Sauf que lui il est méchamment attaché...

Etaïs s'en alla rapidement, poussant Sam sur son passage. L'ancien pilote la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis reposa ses yeux sur Bucky. Ce dernier soupira, et emboita le pas.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Sam légèrement perdu.

-Non, tu lui a seulement indiqué où était la seconde personne qu'elle veut assassiner.

* * *

Tony souffla sur le haut de son café. Il détestait quand quelque chose de trop chaud brûlait ses papilles. Natasha elle, sirotait un thé et Steve attendait. Peter était aussi ici, mangeant des donuts offerts par Wade qui l'écoutait attentivement. Wanda et les deux dieux n'étaient pas là, et les deux frères n'avaient pas été revus depuis l'assaut.

-Et sinon, on fait quoi de lui ? Questionna Bruce, tranchant dans ce semi silence.

-J'en sais rien... soupira Tony. Il refuse catégoriquement de parler, donc...

-La torture peut-être un moyen de communication, proposa Natasha en reposant sa tasse.

-Non, pas de torture, interdit Steve. Je crois que ce pauvre gars a subi assez de torture pour plusieurs années.

Steve se leva de son siège, et s'approcha de l'homme en question. D'après les dire d'Etaïs, il se prénommait Roman. Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, ses pieds et ses mains avaient été attachés avec des bracelets électrostatiques à onde électrique commandé. Sa tête était solidement tenue par une sorte de main en fer. Il avait un visage fermé, sans laisser transparaitre ses émotions. Plusieurs blessures couvraient ses jambes, ses bras, son visage et son torse. Steve le fixa dans ses yeux vitreux et soupira.

\- On ne te veut pas de mal, du moins je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux seulement savoir où est le Nouveau Zola.

-La fosse... non... bredouilla-t-il

L'optimisé secoua fermement la tête. Steve passa une main dans ses cheveux, et il regarda ses amis.

-Personne ne veut le dorloter pour qu'il parle ? Demanda Wade.

-Chut... intima Peter en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Des regards furent échangés, des idées partagées avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent soudainement. La silhouette d'Etaïs traversa la salle en une fraction de seconde, et elle se posta face à Roman.

-Etaïs, calme-toi, d'accord ? demanda Tony en reculant d'un pas.

-Pourquoi vous le gardez ici ?! grogna-t-elle.

-Pour obtenir des informations.

-Il est aussi utile qu'un rat. Etaïs sauta sur la table.

-Un rat qui peut nous donner des informations.

-C'est une vermine !

Elle attrapa sa gorge et serra. Roman se débattit comme possible, mais rien à faire. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui hurlèrent de le lâcher mais la soif vengeresse de cette dernière était beaucoup plus forte. Ce fut Wade qui se dévoua –pour son amie et pour les autres- à la stopper. Il la serra dans ses bras et la tira. Les doigts d'Etaïs enlevèrent de la chair du cou de Roman qui ne gémit pas. Il la regarda avec tristesse. Etaïs se débattit comme un animal fou, griffant et mordant Wade.

-Mais calme-toi tigresse ! Hurla Wade. Tu vas finir par te blesser et moi en même temps !

-C'est de sa faute si Bucky a été blessé, c'est de sa faute si Peter a failli mourir ! C'est de sa faute à lui ! hurla Etaïs.

-Wade, emmène-la dehors, et ne la laisse entrer sous aucun prétexte ! Ordonna Bruce.

Wade souleva le poids plume de la blonde et ils sortirent.

-Roman, Etaïs te tuera si on ne la retient pas, alors donne nous les informations et je te laisserais lui parler, expliqua Steve.

-Vous jurez que je pourrais lui parler ?

-Oui.

Roman eut des spasmes aux lèvres, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Un sourire presque heureux vit le jour sur ses lèvres et des larmes coulèrent. Les regards hagards des autres s'échangèrent tandis que Bucky entra dans la salle. Il vit Roman dans un pleur mélangé entre joie et peine, et les autres croiser leurs regards.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dehors, avec Wade.

Bucky hocha la tête, se rapprocha de Roman et le regarda. Steve fit un signe pour demander à tout le monde de quitter la salle sauf lui, Natasha et Bucky. Ils allaient obtenir des informations de la part de Roman. Roman semblait réellement attaché à elle.

-Pourquoi le Nouveau Zola tient-il autant à Etaïs ? Commença Steve.

-Etaïs a poussé comme une rose parmi des orties.

Natasha le détacha, il se redressa, toujours bracelets aux poignets.

-Explique-toi... demanda Bucky

-Elle est sa fille donc forcément il...

-Elle est sa fille ! Coupèrent Steve et Natasha en chœur.

Roman ouvrit des yeux perturbés.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous la gardiez ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Nous n'étions pas au courant... avoua Natasha, choquée. Pourquoi a-t-il transformé sa propre fille dans ce cas ?

-Pour la sauver.

* * *

Wade lâcha Etaïs dans le jardin. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-C'est ridicule ce que tu fais, avoua Wade.

-Vouloir lui arracher le cœur et lui faire manger ? demanda Etaïs en s'asseyant.

-Euh... non, ça c'est sauvage. Wade ricana en voyant le visage de son amie. Tu sais la vengeance c'est pas tout le temps quelque chose de bien. Sauf si la personne t'as fait bruler la gueule. Et qu'il t'a volé ta vie...ta tronche...et ta meuf... et ton chien... et que tu n'as plus personne à part une vieille aveugle... et que le seul réconfort que tu ais soit les licornes...et une petite araignée.

Etaïs le fixa, légèrement amusée.

-Et que le gars qui a fait foirer toute ta putain de chienne de vie s'appelle Francis.

-Le mien s'appelle Hugues.

-T'as le droit, c'est un prénom de chiotte.

Etaïs rit aux éclats. Elle aimait vraiment sa façon d'être. Wade ne portait pas son costume, juste un sweat-shirt avec une tête de licorne dessus. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et regarda Etaïs. Elle le dévisagea et il ricana.

-C'est bizarre qu'une personne plus petite que moi me regarde de haut...

Elle souffla et l'imita, s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Elle sentait toutes les odeurs du matin, les oiseaux gazouillaient, et les moindres insectes était perturbateurs du silence instauré. Ils restèrent 10 minutes comme ça, sans rien dire. Ils se parlaient malgré tout.

-Pourquoi tu veux le tuer ? demanda Wade, se rendant compte qu'il ne connaisait pas la raison de cette envie.

-Il n'a pas tenu sa propre promesse, j'ai passé plus de dix années à le pleurer, dix années à tout faire pour essayer de le retrouver. Il n'a jamais essayé, ni même dit qu'il n'était pas mort.

-Il ne pouvait peut-être pas te le dire ?

-Il ne voulait pas.

-C'est compliqué quand on change du tout au tout, moi après que je sois devenu comme ça, je n'ai jamais était capable de retourner voir mon ex fiancée... il a peut-être honte de ce qu'il est devenu.

Etaïs tourna sa tête, et elle rencontra les yeux sincères de Wade. Elle penserait à ce qu'il lui a dit quand elle le verrait.

-Oui.

* * *

Hugues se dressa sur ses jambes. Le combat touchait à sa fin, et le gagnant était en train de fracasser le crâne de l'autre à coup de marteau. Des morceaux de cervelet éclaboussèrent les murs de la fosse. Le sang gicla, la rage de la vie animait les êtres humains dans les moments les plus critiques. Hugues savait qui survivrait, qui serait le vainqueur. Quand le corps inerte du perdant resta au sol, se vidant comme un porc, le gagnant se redressa. Le visage, les mains, le corps imbibé de sang. Hugues applaudit, et les autres spectateurs applaudirent aussi. Il sourit, satisfait de son tour de main, et il attrapa son micro.

-Bravo, tu es le gagnant. Tu es de nouveau mon bras droit. Il regarda les yeux du vainqueur. Tu as les mains tâchées de sang à ton tour, Polly.

* * *

 **Alors alors? Comment c'était? :)**

 _Freyja Manga:_ J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, et que tu est toujours dans l'histoire :) merci pour le commentaire, c'est toujours agréable d'en voir des aussi gentil :* ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut Salut! Et voilà le chapitre 16, avec des scènes moins mouvementés mais importante :) Je vous remercie de me lire, c'est super de savoir que mon travail plaît à d'autres personnes que moi ^^ Wur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Roman se redressa et malaxa ses poignets. Devant lui, Captain America, le Winter soldier et Black Widow. Les trois le fixaient, armés et attendant des explications.

-Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était sa fille ? Redemanda-t-il légèrement perturbé.

-Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il a transformé sa propre fille ? Répéta Natasha en plaçant ses poings sur les hanches.

-Etaïs avait... Roman se stoppa un moment et réfléchit. Elle avait quatre ans quand elle est arrivée au laboratoire. Je me souviens d'elle la première fois que je l'ai vu, souriante et tenant fermement la main de son père.

-Tu racontes trop de détails, il nous faut juste le principal, ordonna Bucky strictement.

-Buck, laisse-le parler comme il veut, fâcha Steve. Reprend.

-Reprend depuis le départ... souffla Natasha en tirant un tabouret.

-Hugues Zola est un optimisé, l'optimisé originel du docteur Zola. Roman déglutit et tritura ses doigts. Après la première guerre mondiale, Zola décida d'envoyer le scientifique créer et faire vivre d'autres optimisés. Hugues avait été endoctriné dans Hydra. Les enfants optimisés ne furent pas une grande réussite lors des combats de la seconde guerre. Captain America est apparu, comme celui qui sauverait de nombreuses personnes, mais vous n'avez rien fait... Roman le regarda puis passa à Bucky. Après la seconde guerre mondiale, vous étiez là. Vous avez raflé tous les orphelinats et arraché des centaines d'enfants à des familles pour les donner à Hugues pour les faire devenir des optimisés.

Bucky ne réagit pas, Steve lui, fronça les sourcils.

-Mais nous avons vidé tous les laboratoires d'Hydra en Allemagne, précisa Steve.

-Pas ceux de Russie... comprit Natasha qui baissa les yeux.

-Après avoir compris le fonctionnement, comment les choses marchaient, Hugues est devenu le leader de ce groupe. Sa fille, Etaïs, était toute sa vie et était née entièrement humaine. Mais la maladie ou le karma a frappé cette famille. Etaïs fut victime de la tuberculose à quatre ans. Pour la sauver, il a décidé de l'emmener dans le laboratoire, mais à cette époque la soif d'argent et de pouvoir étaient encore bas. Puis... un jour elle a fait une crise à cause des traitements, elle ne pouvait plus supporter... Roman déglutit. Alors pour la sauver, Hugues utilisa un produit qui n'avait pas été expérimenté, ni sur des animaux ni sur des cobayes. La mère d'Etaïs s'est opposée mais il l'aimait trop pour la laisser sans rien faire. Je me souviens du jour qui suivit comme si c'était hier, le jour où elle est morte.

-Elle est morte, qu... comment ça ?

-La fille du docteur Zola avait disparu, elle est morte sur la table. Mais le sérum s'est révélé puissant et a modifié tout son organisme. La petite fille chérie du docteur était devenue une enfant sans souvenirs... Il a essayé par tous les moyens de lui redonner la mémoire mais rien. Ce jour-là, c'est la première et dernière fois que j'ai vu cet homme pleurer, avoua Roman avec des spasmes.

-Et sa fille ? S'empressa Natasha.

-Il l'a mise avec moi et il l'a fait devenir une optimisée. Et en peu de temps, il l'a oublié et il ne la voyait plus que comme une arme puissante, instable et instoppable.

-Mais on peut l'arrêter, avec les produits de Bruce,affirma Steve en posa ses mains sur les hanches.

-Pour le moment. Etaïs a un organisme qui s'habitue au produit. Le produit qu'utilisait Hugues faisait effet jusqu'au jour où...

-Elle lui arracha la jambe parce que son corps avait pris l'habitude... Steve hocha la tête.

-Oui. Elle est la chose la plus puissante que l'Homme n'est jamais créé.

-Mais elle est mortelle, rappela Natasha.

-Elle a un deuxième 'mode'. Quand son corps arrive à un niveau critique, comme pour sa première mort, le sérum modifie son fonctionnement et la transforme en cette Etaïs 2.0. Personne ne peut l'arrêter, sauf peut être le grand vert.

-Et les autres enfants que j'ai raflé, pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux ?

-Bucky... souffla Steve.

-Non, je me souviens de chacune des vies que j'ai prises, chacun des visages et leur prénoms exactes. Alors pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'eux ?!

-Avant que tu sois vendu aux autres personnes, Hugues utilisait un mot spécial pour que tu sois entièrement sous son emprise et te donnait chaque fois de la gelée royale, qui inhibe les souvenirs quand pris à trop grande dose chaque jour... essaya d'expliquer Roman avec des yeux désolés.

Bucky ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il s'écarta d'eux et sortit. Dehors, il frappa le mur de son bras métallique –qui résonna dans la pièce- et tapa sur son front pour essayer de se calmer.

-Pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? demanda Natasha en l'aidant à se relever.

-Parce que je veux qu'Hugues tombe. J'ai passé toute ma vie dans ce lieu morbide, manipulé par des adorateurs de l'argent.

Natasha et Steve échangèrent un regard, et Roman sourit.

-Je comprends, mais je pense que mon aide ne peut vous être que bénéfique.

Natasha serra sa main, et Steve sourit. Roman était-il un allié ou un infiltré ?

* * *

Tony était en discussion avec Sam, Vision et Jarvis. Les trois essayaient de comprendre comment les vidéos de surveillance avaient pu s'éteindre. Peter était assis en train de grignoter des gâteaux tout en réfléchissant et Wanda restait là à les regarder faire. Tony tapa gentiment sur la fenêtre et râla.

-Je veux bien que ces gars soient incroyablement forts et malins, Jarvis, mais éteindre en même temps toutes les caméras et les capteurs d'intrusion sans que tu t'en rendes compte, c'est qu'ils ont des petites fées avec eux.

-Je comprends Monsieur. Je vais encore chercher, répondit Jarvis.

-As-tu envisagé la possibilité que les caméras aient eu un dysfonctionnement ? Proposa Vision.

-Non et ce n'est pas possible. Jarvis fait les checking tous les deux jours pour s'assurer de leur bon fonctionnement. Alors NON, ce n'est pas un foutu dysfonctionnement, s'emporta Tony.

Peter se redressa, une main en l'air. Tony passa ses doigts sur sa barbe et regarda Peter qui aspirait vivement une boisson dans le gobelet qu'il tenait.

-Peter... soupira Tony à bout.

-Et si ce n'était pas un dysfonctionnement...

-Je viens de le dire... s'exaspéra Tony en fermant les yeux.

-Oui, donc on peut en tirer que c'est quelqu'un de l'intérieur qui a eu accès aux commandes et qui les a désactivées dans l'enceinte.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Il peut y avoir un traître ou un infiltré parmi nous.

Sam ouvrit des yeux surpris, Vision plissa les siens et Tony ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite.

-Et qui est-ce que tu suspectes ? Demanda Scarlett.

-Personne, j'émets juste l'hypothèse d'une taupe... se défendit Peter.

-Doucement, on se calme, intima Sam. Peter ne dit pas que c'est forcément ça, mais ce qu'il dit se tient.

-Et il a raison, coupa Steve en entrant dans la pièce à vivre avec Natasha et Roman.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent Peter et Sam en même temps.

-Roman a connaissance d'une taupe ici qui est appelé « Mésange » communicant avec le Nouveau Zola, expliqua Natasha sans détour.

-Et vous le croyez ? S'étonna Scarlett. Il a tenté de tuer Wade, Peter, Bucky et Etaïs je vous rappelle.

-Tu as tenté de nous tuer aussi,interrompu une voix qui venait d'arriver. Mais on t'a fait confiance.

-Clint ! S'émerveilla Natasha qui le serra dans ses bras.

Steve posa son regard sur Tony qui détourna les yeux. Une personne de plus ne serait pas à plaindre, d'autant que les deux dieux et Bruce avaient disparu. Steve s'approcha de Tony pour parler plus intimement.

-Tu es en mesure de savoir qui les a stoppés pour laisser l'attaque se produire ?

-Captain, si je pourrais, je serai déjà en train de pousser des cris de colère sur cette personne qui a abîmé ma plastique.

-Si on a une taupe de l'intérieur, on va être obligé d'éloigner les plus susceptibles d'être les taupes de nos réunions internes.

-On va devoir choisir qui pourra avoir accès aux informations... Tony se frotta le front. Tu es sûr de toi pour cette décision et le fait de faire confiance à ce... Roman ?

-Il porte des bracelets qui inhibent son optimisation et il nous en a appris plus en trente minutes que nous en plusieurs mois.

-Je te suis, t'es le captain, mais j'espère que tu assumeras ton choix d'exclusion, parce que ça te retombera dessus, prévient Tony.

-Je le sais.

Steve regarda les personnes dans la salle. Tony, Natasha et lui allaient devoir choisir ensemble.

* * *

Etaïs fixait le coucher du soleil. Les robots de Tony réparaient les dégâts créés. Wade sifflotait une mélodie en la coupant pour parler des nuages et de leurs formes.

-On ne dirait pas un pénis ? demanda-t-il.

Etaïs le fixa, souleva les sourcils.

-Peut-être...

-Mais si, regarde là, tu vois c'est la base avec les deux boules... Ici, c'est le manche avec le bout...

Wade montrait avec ses doigts, Etaïs hochait la tête en visualisant le dessin. Elle sentit quelque chose chatouiller sa main et elle la leva. Une petite araignée grise et noire se baladait. Elle n'écouta Wade que d'une oreille –argumentant sur le nuage pénis-. La petite bête bougea les mandibules et Etaïs pencha la tête. Elle était presque mignonne.

-Wade... Appela-t-elle.

-Ouais ?

-Tiens.

Elle lui posa l'araignée sur la main. Wade ouvrit des yeux paniqués et se roula dans l'herbe. Confuse, elle le regarda faire. Il hurlait.

-Putain, araignée de merde, je vais t'exploser !

Il cessa de bouger après s'être écarté de l'endroit où il était. Etaïs se leva et le rejoint.

-J'aime pas les araignées, avoua-t-il.

-Mais tu as dit qu'une araignée était ton réconfort...

-Oui, mais pas littéralement une araignée... il ricana devant la candide innocence d'Etaïs. Je te parlais de Pe...

Il s'arrêta en la voyant bloquer sur un cratère dans le sol. Il s'assit en tailleur comme elle et la regarda.

-Plus personne ne sera blessé si je meurs... songea-t-elle à haute voix.

-Hé ! Il la poussa pour qu'elle le regarde. Ne dis pas ça. Je plaisante pas Etaïs, parce que même si je ne te connais que depuis ce matin, je t'aime presque autant que Peter.

-Mais je suis la source de tout ça.

-Et alors ? Ces gars sont les Avengers, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Tu penses à ce que ça leur ferait si tu crevais comme ça ? Ils l'auraient profond dans le... cœur. T'es peut être un aimant à problèmes, une personne au tempérament instable et agressive, mais les gens t'aiment.

Elle ne répondit pas et il la poussa comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était là. Elle expira puis tourna la tête vers lui.

-Tu veux aller te balader avec moi ? Proposa Wade en se levant et tendant sa main. On va se changer les idées, aller voir des jolies choses et tu vas oublier toutes ces idées noires.

-Je ne pense pas que Steve soit d'accord... précisa-t-elle en repensant au blond.

-On ne s'enfuit pas, on sort entre poto. Et puis on l'emmerde un peu, non ?

Etaïs sourit et attrapa sa main. Les deux étaient les deux vilains petits canards et par conséquent, s'entendaient parfaitement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Deadpool –une Cadillac de couleur rouge et noir, avec des sièges en cuirs abimés et l'odeur de poudre de canon dedans. Son costume trônait sur son siège, derrière des armes et des restes de nourriture. Il ouvrit son bolide et il s'assit. Le siège grinça sous son poids et elle l'imita.

-Pas mal mon carrosse hein ?

-J'aime bien.

Il rigola et démarra. La voiture cracha de la fumée par son vieux pot d'échappement et le moteur s'étouffa avant de vrombir. Il sourit, fièr de lui. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la base avant de se reconcentrer avec Wade sur la route. Pour la première fois, elle sortait en dehors d'une enceinte qui la retenait et elle n'était pas en cavale. Wade, quant à lui, avait enfin une amie avec qui il pouvait parler de tout et être lui. Il enfonça la pédale dans le plancher et lança sa voiture sur le chemin pour aller dans la ville de New-York.

* * *

Sombre, lugubre, humide, la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas un lieu de bonheur. Le sordide lieu imprégnait les yeux de la jeune femme qui ne se lassait pas de regarder ses mains, toujours sales de sang. Devant elle, une table avec une chaise comme pour des interrogatoires. Polly remuait sa jambe par stress et par anxiété. La mort de Vincent ne l'avez pas tant affecté, non, en faite elle était légèrement soulagée. Pourtant, la boule dans son ventre indiquait un futur danger. Les outils accrochés aux murs donnaient raison à son stress. Divers instruments parfaitement aiguisés, correctement rangés, prêts pour une séance de torture. Elle rebaissa les yeux sur ses mains et les frotta dans l'espoir d'en retirer le sang séché incrusté dans ses rainures de paumes. La porte en métal s'ouvrit en grattant le sol, et les pas irréguliers furent l'annonce de son arrivée. Hugues. Il se planta devant elle et alluma la lumière blanche qui lui blessa les yeux. Il se plaça sur la chaise en face d'elle et posa un fichier sur la table en fer. Il la regarda, avec ses yeux verdoyants remplis de cruauté et de jouissance de la voir dans cet état. Elle ne leva les yeux seulement quand il entreprit de lire les feuilles du dossier. Polly le regarda. Il ne portait pas de blouse, juste un costume blanc et une cravate rouge.

-Tu me cachais des choses très douces Polly... murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

-Je... je suis libre...

-Tu es un ancien agent du SHIELD mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée avec la police ou l'armée ?

Il soutenu son regard pour qu'elle réponde mais elle ne fit rien.

-Répond !

-J'en sais rien.

-Bien... j'ai une question, Polly Ross, pourquoi le SHIELD a-t-il accepté de prendre une personne à instabilité mentale dans leur organisation ? Hum ? Hugues repoussa les fiches et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Moi je sais. Tu te voilais la face, tu te mentais à toi-même... pauvre petite chose. Que faisais-tu au SHIELD ?

-Rangement des informations...

-Ils t'ont écarté de leurs actions parce que tu étais bizarre, instable. Mais toi, tu as accepté d'être une personne que tu n'es pas.

-J'ai... bredouilla la jeune femme au regard surpris.

-Après que le Soldat de l'hiver ait détruit votre base, tu étais perdu. Puis tu as entendu parler de la Nouvelle Hydra. Tu es venue et tu as caché ta personnalité par peur d'être rejetée. N'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui.

-On est des scientifiques, des instables nous aussi.

Hugues se leva, s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé voir la cervelle de Firtz exploser sous chacun de tes coups, de voir son sang arroser ta peau.

-Je... elle le regarda et son regard la transperça. Non.

-Tuer est quelque chose de jouissif, d'exaltant, on ne peut pas le nier.

-Oui.

Il attrapa sa main et l'examina. Elle ne fit rien, et le laissa faire. Il soupira, se redressa et sourit.

-Mais tu as perdu ma confiance quand j'ai appris que tu avais osé me mentir.

-Je m'excuse, Hugues...

-Les excuses ne font rien pour la confiance. Il me faut ta parole et un acte qui me montre ta loyauté, et avec moi tu seras libre d'être toi et tes multiple autres toi.

-Je dois dire quoi...

-Innove, surprend moi ! Ricana Hugues en reprenant place sur son siège. Je suis tout ouïe.

Polly se leva et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Hugues avait peut-être raison, elle devait être elle pour de bon.

-Je vous promets de vous être loyal et d'être prête à tout pour vous satisfaire. Je serais votre bras droit et votre piédestal pour vous aider à vous élever et contrôler le monde.

Hugues plissa les yeux et sourit. Il la regarda et se leva.

-Prouve-moi ta fidélité.

-Comment ?

Hugues saisit un couteau de cuisine et le posa sur la table. Il la regarda et regarda le couteau.

-Coupe-toi les doigts de la main gauche.

-Qu...

-C'est le châtiment que le peuple de l'orient exercait sur les menteurs. En plus d'être une punition, ton automutilation me montrera la franchise de tes mots.

Polly serra la mâchoire. Une main se remplacerait par une prothèse d'Hugues. Elle posa les yeux sur l'arme blanche stérilisée et aiguisée à souhait. Elle prépara sa main, puis saisit l'arme. Bien qu'elle voulait le faire, sa conscience bloqua sa main. Elle regardait ses doigts.

-Besoin d'aide ? siffla Hugues avec un sourire.

-Je ne pourrais pas le faire seule.

-Je vais le faire pour toi, ainsi nous serons encore plus intime toi et moi...

Hugues arracha le couteau de sa main et bloqua son poignet sur la table froide. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il se posta pour le premier doigt. Il ferma fermement ses doigts sur le manche et le baissa d'un coup sec et fort. L'os des phalanges se brisa net et l'index de Polly se détacha de sa main et elle gémit. Le sang coulait, Hugues sourit encore plus. Chacun des doigts de Polly se détachèrent d'elle accompagnés de soupirs satisfaits du sadique scientifique. Elle se retrouva sans doigts et ensanglantée. Hugues s'écarta d'elle et il lui sourit. Il sortit une fiole contenant un liquide marron. Il l'ouvrit, en but un peu, et versa le reste du contenu sur le moignon de Polly. Du bourbon qui lui déchira les chairs meurtries. Elle pleura et étouffa un hurlement. Il la regarda, essuya ses mains pleines de sang sur son costume blanc.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir Polly, laisse toi aller ici. Il l'aida à se lever et il murmura. Je vais te réparer ça.

* * *

 **** **J'espère** **qu'il vous plut, et que c'est toujours aussi** **intéressant** **:)**

 _Freyja manga:_ **Moi aussi Wade est un perso que j'aime particulièrement bien et j'adore la relation que je lui fait entretenir avec Etaïs :) Merci infiniment de me lire, c'est un plaisir :* Kisses :p**

 **Ps, merci à toi Lys^^**


	17. Chapter 17: chasse et découverte

**Hey, désolée du retard, mais entre les examens qui se suivent et le retard de ma bêta j'ai difficlement eu le temps de posté ce chapitre :) mais le voilà enfin^^ bonne lecture :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

-Tu vois ? Tu es comme neuve.

-Merci.

Polly observa sa nouvelle main, à peu près similaire à celle du soldat de l'hiver. Vraiment similaire, mais le membre du soldat était de loin bien plus puissant. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne se plaignît pas, au contraire, son nouvel atout allait lui être très utile ici. Elle posa son regard sur son nouveau « maître » qui allait laisser libre court à sa maladie.

-Polly, j'ai une toute petite mission pour toi... il s'approcha et lui caressa le dos avant de s'asseoir.

-En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

-Je veux que tu retrouves la mésange.

-Et ?

-Et que tu me la ramènes ici, de gré ou de force... Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres.

-Et ?

-Et ensuite je veux que tu la tues. Cette espèce de mésange de merde s'est faite savoir à cause de ton petit Roman... donc si tu le trouves lui aussi, tu les ramènes ici, et tu les exécutes. Il souriait toujours et plongea son regard dans le sien. Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sûr, j'y vais de ce pas.

Polly se redressa, consciente qu'elle allait tuer un innocent qui s'était fait manipuler, comme elle. Pourtant, ses deux personnalités se battaient. L'une voulait voir le sang de ses traître éclabousser ses vêtements alors que la deuxième lui demandait de rester ici, sans blesser personne. Malheureusement pour elle, la première gagna. Polly s'équipa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire puis entra dans une navette. Hugues jubilait d'avoir un nouveau pion en sa possession et pas n'importe lequel : un ancien agent du SHIELD qui lui soumettait une obéissance totale. Les Avengers n'étaient pas au bout de leur plus grosse peine.

* * *

Bucky frappa encore une fois. Sa main de chair était en sang, des écorchures sur chacune des phalanges, son bras en métal lui, enchainait plus facilement les frappes sur un mur en béton armé. Toute la frustration, la rage et la colère qui s'étaient accumulées en lui pendant le discours, plus que sincère, de Roman. Il le savait, que son passé n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais il s'en souvenait. L'ancien assassin se souvenait de toutes ses victimes, de leurs visages, de leurs voix et de leurs dernières phrases avant de mourir. Tous étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et il ne voulait pas oublier. Pourtant les actes énumérés par Roman lui avait donné envie de s'arracher la tête car il ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Une sensation plus que désagréable, comme si cela reposait dans son esprit mais que quelque chose l'empêchait d'y accéder. Il se stoppa et ferma ses paupières. Son souffle était court et saccadé, ses épaules bougaient à son rythme. Mais la déplaisante sensation d'échec dans sa propre tête était encore là et il frappa une dernière fois le mur avec une telle puissance que, malgré les renforcements prodigués au mur, il s'effondra, soulevant de la poussière avec lui. Bucky resta bloqué devant le mur en morceaux, et saisit sa tête avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Des bruits de pas le remirent aux aguets. Mais quand il reconnut la tignasse blonde et les épaules carrées de son ami, il se détendit. Steve éventa l'air devant lui pour écarter la poussière toujours dans l'air. Le blond s'assit en face de Bucky, sur les blocs de mur.

-Buck...

-N'envisage pas de me parler de ça, je ne veux pas, le coupa Bucky avec agressivité.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais je veux juste te dire ce que je pense, continua Steve. Ce que tu as fait, c'était parce qu'on te manipulait. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ces massacres...

-Assez, persifla Bucky entre ses dents tellement sa mâchoire s'était crispée. Je ne veux pas entendre tes belles paroles parce que, putain, elles me foutent encore plus en rogne qu'autre chose.

-Très bien, je ne dis rien de plus...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Bucky n'étant visiblement pas prêt à briser la glace, Steve le fit.

-On a un traître dans le groupe.

Bucky releva ses yeux verts profonds pour les plonger dans ceux du blond. Il soupira et leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.

-Tu penses que c'est moi ? demanda Bucky sans aucun détour.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es le dernier que je soupçonnerais d'être un espion.

-Alors pourquoi tu me le dis.

-Parce que je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour essayer de comprendre et de déterminer qui est cette « mésange » et pourquoi il ou elle agit contre nous.

-Tu es sur qu'il s'agit d'un familier ? Continua Bucky.

-Je pense. Pour avoir accès au service des caméras, il faut être dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Steve se frotta l'aile du nez. Je dois prendre la décision d'écarter des personnes des informations confidentielles importantes pour ne pas qu'elles soient révélées à la nouvelle Hydra.

-Dur de prendre des décisions aussi importantes. Tu soupçonnes quelqu'un ?

-Non, je ne vois absolument personne qui pourrait nous trahir, sauf Peter parce que c'est le dernier arrivé et comme par malchance tout arrive soudainement, ou alors Etaïs...

Bucky lança un regard noir vers Steve qui ravala ses mots.

-Sois réfléchi. Bucky leva sa main couverte de sang vers ses yeux. Peter ne peux pas être le pion caché d'Hugues.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le petit était tellement excité à l'idée d'entrer ici, qu'il a participé à toutes les missions sans forcément avoir toutes les informations, quant à Etaïs, personne ne lui a jamais rien dit par rapport aux missions.

-Je vois...

-T'es une vrai brêle pour ce qui d'avoir un peu de jugeote...

-Ne te moques pas, c'est depuis toujours et tu le sais.

Steve rigola quand Bucky leva un sourcil amusé. Les deux soldats continuèrent de discuter de tout ça, avec plus de tranquillité.

* * *

Wade et Etaïs étaient maintenant sortis de la petite route et pénétraient déjà dans la grande ville. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient remplis d'étoiles et pétillaient, elle surveillait toutes les lumières, les enseignes qu'ils croisaient. Wade avait l'impression de sortir sa fille, ou alors une ignorante... La première option était plus sympa sachant que lui ressemblait à un espèce de bébé rat géant.

Etaïs sentit son estomac gargouiller, fortement, et elle regarda Wade. Il l'avait entendu, et son estomac à lui repondit aussi à l'appel de la faim. Il gara son bolide sur un parking, serra le frein à main et sourit à la blonde.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire avant de bouffer, tigresse ?

-Trouver de la nourriture, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Il pouffa de rire et reprit son sérieux.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais d'abord on va changer nos fringues parce que là, on dirait des... Je n'ai même pas le mot pour dire ce qu'on est...

-D'accord. Elle le fixa, et il sourit. Comment ?

-Bonne question, mais j'ai une bonne réponse. Tu vois le magasin derrière ?

Elle se tourna pour voir. Elle le fixa et il reprit :

-C'est un truc pour les riches.

-Sauf qu'on n'est pas riche, coupa-t-elle sans méchanceté.

-Sauf qu'on n'est pas riche, exact. Wade se frotta le menton. On va faire semblant, donner un morceau de papier, et tu vas me pousser, suffisamment violemment dans les escaliers pour que je me pète un truc.

-Pourquoi ? S'empressa-t-elle légèrement contre cette idée de le violenter gratuitement.

-Les magasins offrent les trucs aux gens qui se blessent dans leurs boutiques. Tu vois le truc ?

-Oui. Tu n'as pas une autre idée où je n'ai pas besoin de te blesser ?

-Bien... Wade soupira et colla son front contre le volant. On va rentrer par une fenêtre et sortir par la même, comme ça ni vu ni connu.

Etaïs hocha la tête, plus convaincu par cette deuxième proposition. Les deux nouveaux meilleurs amis sortirent en même temps de la voiture. Manque de chance pour le conducteur, un chauffard manqua de l'embarquer avec lui.

-Espèce de fils de ... Il sentit le regard de la blonde sur lui. Fils de femme qui n'est pas très pudique de l'entrejambe !

Etaïs ne releva pas, elle ne savait pas vraiment trop la signification de la phrase mais vu l'intonation, ça se voulait méchant. Les deux acolytes se dirigèrent discrètement vers les fenêtres du magasin. Etaïs observa chacun des mouvements de Wade. Il frappa la vitre, qui se brisa. Ensuite il lui fit signe de grimper et les deux futurs voleurs se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes des hommes. Elle le regarda avec des yeux amusés, et il la poussa vers la sortie.

-Bon, maintenant, faut trouver les fringues...

En moins de deux secondes, ils étaient dans les rayons. Etaïs ouvrit des yeux choquées en voyant les sous-vêtements qui étaient proposé.

-Qui porterait ça ? C'est considéré comme une culotte ? S'étonna-t-elle avec incompréhension.

-Tu serais étonnée de voir ce qu'on peut faire avec les gens qui portent ça... il sourit, avec des sous-entendus. Laisse tomber, t'es trop pure pour comprendre ce que je veux dire.

-Explique-moi.

-Non, tu vas rester pure encore un peu.

Wade attrapa tous les vêtements possibles et saisit de nouveau le bras d'Etaïs pour l'entrainer dans une salle privée. Après moult et moult tenues désastreuses, Wade trouva enfin une tenue convenable pour la blonde et lui. Elle, un jean noir et une chemise ample, blanche, avec des boutons en pierre précieuses avec ses rangers. Lui, toujours dans l'abus, un slim en cuir rougeâtre avec un tee-shirt et un blouson en cuir. Il se regarda dans le miroir et s'envoya des bisous. Etaïs le fixa, se questionnant sur son narcissisme.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il, fier de lui avoir dégoté une tenue mieux adaptée.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence avec les vêtements que me prête Bucky ou Steve, si ce n'est que c'est plus à ma taille.

-T'es vraiment une rabat-joie...

Après des tours de cache-cache avec les caméras, ils réussirent à s'évader sans abîmer leurs tenues. La jeune fille était souriante quand elle sentit l'odeur de la nourriture. Wade lui ouvrit la portière puis l'emmena dans son magasin préféré. Elle regardait encore les devantures des boutiques, et avec amusement elle posait des questions sur la signification de certaines choses à Wade. Pour une fois, depuis sa transformation, Wade se sentait vraiment à l'aise. La jeune femme n'était en aucun point gênée d'être vue avec lui et ça, ça lui plaisait.

Son téléphone sonna et il regarda l'écran.

-Tigresse, tu peux répondre ?

-Oui.

Elle attrapa le téléphone, l'observa un instant le temps que ses méninges comprennent le fonctionnement puis elle décrocha l'appel.

-Wade, on peut savoir où t'es, et surtout si Etaïs est avec toi ? Demanda la voix grave de Steve.

-J'suis partie en balade avec elle, t'en fais pas je te la ramène dans quelque heures.

-Wade, ne plaisante pas, les emmerdes ne font que commencer, faîtes attention à vous... souffla-t-il.

-T'en fais pas captain, je pense qu'on peut gérer la situation à nous deux, sourit Wade en faisant un créneau.

-J'espère.

Wade attrapa son téléphone et fit signe à Etaïs de l'attendre dehors. Il cacha le micro du téléphone et lui dit :

-Va regarder ce que le restau propose...

Elle accepta sans trop de résistance elle s'en alla d'un pas las.

-J'entends de l'incertitude dans ta voix captain, il s'passe quelque chose ?

-Je t'en parlerais de vive-voix à votre retour, surtout soyez prudents. Je vais devoir te laisser, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'Etaïs n'était pas partie seule.

-Elle n'est pas dangereuse Roger, trancha Wade. Elle est un peu désocialisé et un tantinet perdue mais c'est compréhensible. Bon je dois te laisser, on va se faire péter le bide chez Taco Bell. Tchao.

Wade glissa son téléphone dans la poche et rejoignit Etaïs qui baver devant des énormes tacos.

* * *

Steve soupira quand Wade lui raccrocha au nez. Il était temps d'annoncer aux autres membres qui serait exclus des informations. Personne n'allait être content d'entendre ça, mais ils devaient faire avec. Pour le vétéran, le fait qu'il y avait un espion lui tordait l'estomac d'une telle façon qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire, bien qu'il y ait auparavant songé. Pourtant, le discours plus que sincère de Roman n'avait fait qu'affirmer ses doutes. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver qui avait osé faire ça, et pour quelles raisons.

Il entra dans la pièce le regard innocent de Peter se posa sur lui avec une fidélité plus que réelle. Plusieurs personnes seraient écartées le jeune Avengers le savait, mais plutôt que de fuir son regard il le regardait. Ce garçon ne pouvait vraiment pas être la mésange, comme lui avait signalé Bucky. Tony se frotta le menton, Natasha et Clint cessèrent de parler, Scarlett le fixa avec des yeux fatigués, Vision croisa les bras, Sam s'assit sur le tabouret. Steve les regarda et soupira, Bucky enroulait sa main dans du bandage près de Roman.

-Les décisions qui vont suivre n'ont pas été simples à prendre, mais je l'ai fait. Certaines me déplaisent... toutes me déplaisent en faîtes, mais avec ce que Roman nous a avoué je ne pouvais qu'agir dans le but de protéger les Avengers.

-On te fait confiance, souffla Tony. T'es pas le Captain pour rien...

Steve eut un rictus sans sentiment et il ferma les yeux, inspirant.

-Peter, Bucky, Scarlett, Etaïs, Wade, Sam et Roman. Les personnes dont je viens de citer le prénom seront exclues des réunions. Ce n'est pas contre vous, ce ne sont que de simples mesures de sécurité.

-Pourquoi nous six ? S'emporta Scarlett. Pourquoi pas Clint ou Natasha ? A ce que je sache, elle et Bucky étaient du côté ennemis avant.

-Toi aussi, lâcha la rousse avec un regard noir.

-Et Vision, il n'est pas exclu ? Continua la sorcière ignorant la remarque de Natasha.

-Scarlett, pas la peine de se mettre dans de tels états. C'est seulement du provisoire, rassura Peter. Si les attaques se poursuivent, c'est que la mésange est dans leur groupe à eux.

-Peter, tu n'es pas frustré qu'on te place dans la même catégorie qu'Etaïs et Roman ? La jeune sorcière le fixa les yeux incrédules de le voir aussi calme.

-Je suis sûr que les choix de Steve sont réfléchis, je ne m'en fais pas, expliqua Peter avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Mais...

-La ferme, aboya Bucky, à bout de patience. Si tu n'es pas contente des choix, tu peux partir, on ne te retient pas. Si tu ne veux pas que tout le doute converge sur toi, ferme ta grande bouche, point barre.

Scarlett se tut, et s'assit. Bucky avait parlé avec une aura menaçante, tellement menaçante que Peter ne savait pas s'il était toujours avec eux.

Quand Steve donna l'ordre de se disperser, Peter bondit rapidement pour attraper l'épaule du soldat brun. Il se retourna à la vitesse grand V et Peter fut surpris. Il lui lâcha et recula pour pouvoir parler.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Steve t'a mis avec nous...

-Parce que je pourrais très bien être la mésange.

Peter plissa les yeux et essaya de sonder le regard de Bucky comme Etaïs lui avait expliqué pendant les trois jours. Mais il ne décela que le vide et de la rage, deux mots collants parfaitement au soldat.

-La nouvelle Hydra n'a rien à t'offrir pour que tu bosses pour eux, trancha Peter, ce qui suscita un rictus et un grognement de Bucky. Je veux te demander si je peux travailler avec toi pour trouver qui est la mésange. C'est pour ça, pour trouver des infos sur la mésange, qu'il t'a mis ici. Pour que personne ne puisse te soupçonner de faire ça. Tu vas vérifier tout le monde.

-T'es pas stupide comme gamin.

-Merci... Peter leva des yeux sérieux. Je ne suis...

-Je sais que tu l'es pas. T'es trop énergique et trop désordonné pour que quelqu'un comme Hugues te demande des services.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre... avoua Peter avec les sourcils froncés.

-Les personnes que j'ai d'ores et déjà écarté sont Wade, Etaïs, Roman, toi et Clint.

-Et toi ?

\- Je ne préfère pas m'avancer en disant que je suis innocent. Hugues peut me retourner le cerveau si ça se trouve,expliqua Bucky.

Peter ne sachant pas répondre, il hocha la tête. Dans le crâne du jeune homme, Bucky était aussi innocent que lui.

-Alors, c'est parti pour une partie de chasse à la mésange... sourit Peter en tendant la main vers Bucky dans l'attente de son approbation.

-Chasse à la mésange, ouverte.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :) à la prochaine et encore merci de me lire ^^**


	18. Chapter 18:

**Heyy, je suis désolée de mon absence prolongée et longue, mais j'étais occupée ^^'**

 **Brefouille, en espèrant que le chapitre vous plaise et que vous preniez du plaisir à le lire ^^**

 **Merci encore à la bêta pour les fuautes :***

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Wade se prit un violent coup dans le visage. Ensuite, ce fut dans les jambes, et pour finir dans le dos. Il s'écrasa au sol et un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Il releva les yeux vers son amie blonde.

-Ne m'aide pas surtout... soupira-t-il en se redressant face à un petit groupe de voleurs qui les avaient pris par surprise.

-Oh, tête de couille, donne-nous tes putains de vêtements ! Aboya le « chef » des voleurs.

Etaïs fit un mouvement infime de la tête, prenant en compte sa requête puis, en un éclair, se retrouva à côté d'un des voleurs. Elle lui saisit l'épaule et d'une pression maîtrisée, elle lui disloqua l'articulation. Sa victime n'hurla pas, mais gémit une plainte de surprise et de douleur. Etaïs fixa le suivant mais une main rougeâtre et brûlée lui barra la route. Wade lui sourit et lui tapota le haut du crâne comme il l'aurait fait avec un chiot.

-Alors, j'apprécie ton aide, mais en évitant de les blesser violemment j'aurais encore plus aimé.

-De l'aide reste de l'aide, affirma Etaïs en laissant la main lui tapoter le haut de la tête.

-Bon les petits enfants, on joue plus. Alors tirez-vous où j'lâche le fauve qui se cache sous cette blondinette.

Le groupe détala aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Wade regarda sa tenue, et épousseta la poussière sur sa veste. Le ventre d'Etaïs grogna un gargouillis puissant et entraîna celui de Wade qui reprit son sourire et déclara :

-Aller, on va se taper un bon tacos !

Elle lui emboîta le pas, et il la regarda. Elle avait l'air d'être normale dans une tenue potable, mis à part son caractère et sa capacité à détruire les gens plus facilement qu'elle ne parle.

-Faudra que tu me montres comment on disloque aussi facilement les épaules...

Elle rigola légèrement et il passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules avant qu'elle ne parte sur la route. Une vraie enfant.

* * *

Bucky avait ouvert des dossiers vieux et datant de la seconde guerre mondiale ainsi que les dossiers de chaque personne proche de tous les membres des Avengers et les anciens du SHIELD. Dans sa chambre, le désordre régnait et avec Peter, cela n'arrangeait rien. Le jeune sortait les papiers du carton et les étalait sans ménagement avant de les lire et de recommencer aussitôt avec le carton suivant.

-Bucky ? J'ai le droit de t'appeler Bucky ? s'assura Peter.

-Oui.

Peter eut un soupir de soulagement, et reprit :

-Tu connais ce type ? Le sergent Turner Kay du SHIELD ?

-Seulement de nom. Pourquoi ? Bucky posa les feuilles d'une certaine Polly Mazort et s'avança vers le brun assis sur son lit.

-Il a été viré de l'agence avant sa dissolution à cause de diverse fuites et de renseignements donnés aux camps adverses.

Bucky attrapa la feuilles et lu en moins de deux secondes les données essentielles.

-Il a pistonné l'entreprise de recherche N.H.

-N.H est une entreprise en pharmacie et en cosmétique non ? Demanda Peter en voyant Bucky s'affairer à sortir un sac avec des armes.

-Ce n'est qu'une couverture. N.H est un moyen discret de Hugues pour obtenir des fond et améliorer ses recherches, informa Bucky en enfonçant des couteaux dans des fourreaux.

-Attends... N.H est avec Hugues ?

-Non, N.H lui appartient.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler mais le regard de Bucky lui ôta chaque mot de la bouche. Sa question avait été silencieuse mais il avait eu sa réponse. N.H n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen détourné pour faire des expérimentations en toute légalité.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire ?

-On va passer le bonjour à Kay Turner pour avoir quelques réponses et ensuite...

Bucky glissa un magnum de 44 millimètres entre l'élastique de son jean et sa hanche.

-Et ensuite on analysera chaque dossier qui ont eu un rapport avec N.H ? proposa Peter.

-Exactement. Tu te sens prêt à faire un interrogatoire de force ou tu préfères rester ici à trier les dossiers ? préféra demander Bucky connaissant sa manière d'opérer.

-Je viens !

Bucky esquissa un rictus, le petit avait une énergie et une envie de savoir insatiable. Ils se mirent en route aussitôt.

* * *

Polly descendit de la navette dans un jardin plutôt tranquille où des enfants en bas âge jouaient tranquillement. Derrière la fenêtre, leur père et l'homme qu'elle recherchait. Les enfants se stoppèrent et la regardèrent, le petit garçon lui jeta sa balle dans la tête. Polly le ramassa et sourit au petit garçon. Elle se pencha pour lui rendre mais à l'instant où il posa le bout de ses doigts dessus elle l'éclata avec le même sourire. Il explosa en sanglot, elle le poussa et s'avança vers la maison. L'homme précédemment à la fenêtre s'était reculé pour se munir d'une arme. Polly sourit et secoua la tête.

-Toujours aussi vaillant à ce que je vois Yvan. Elle articula ses mots avec une lenteur mortelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Polly ? L'agence est dissoute et je me suis excusé plusieurs fois de t'avoir fait virer du poste que tu occupais mais soyons honnête, tu n'étais pas assez stable.

-Je m'en contre fiche de ce que tu as pu me faire dans le passé, Docteur Yvan. Je ne suis pas ici pour une question de vengeance mais pour m'assurer que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à nous.

L'ancien docteur du SHIELD fronça les sourcils et recula. Polly ne broncha pas et elle pencha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas Polly qui me parle. C'est la deuxième partie d'elle.

-Polly est bien ici et c'est elle qui va sonner l'heure de ta mort.

Yvan baissa les yeux pour regarder les enfants qui observaient par la fenêtre. Il déglutit et pointa son arme sur elle.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Si.

Polly tira les rideaux mais Yvan tira avant. Elle stoppa la balle avec sa nouvelle main et un sourire perfide prit forme sur ses lèvres.

-Mauvaise idée.

Elle s'avança vers lui, calqua ses parages en même temps que ses coups et arriva à son niveau. Elle fit glisser la lame sous sa gorge et la lui trancha sans hésitation. Elle laissa tomber le corps inerte sur le sol pataugeant dans son propre sang. Les enfants partirent en courant et elle ramassa l'arme. Polly enjamba le corps de sa victime, brisa la baie vitrée d'un coup de pieds et visa les deux enfants. La gâchette céda sous son doigt et les seuls témoins tombèrent mollement sur le sol.

-Mission numéro 1 achevée, pas de témoin, annonça-t-elle dans un micro.

Dans sa tête, Polly était en larmes, sa personnalité la plus violente et la plus barbare avait possession de l'enveloppe charnelle de la jeune femme. Elle grimpa dans la navette et s'envola pour repartir vers sa prochaine mission.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu as exclu Bucky ? Questionna Natasha en posant un regard suspect sur le blond.

-Parce que Bucky me la explicitement demandé et qu'il a autre chose à faire.

-Tu as donné à Bucky une mission ? Laquelle ? Continua Tony en sirotant un cappuccino.

-Trouver des informations pour identifier plus facilement la mésange.

Tony recracha sa boisson et claqua de la langue. Visiblement, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas trop.

-Tu l'exclu et tu lui donnes une mission importante, tu es conscient que c'est parfaitement ILLOGIQUE !

-Bucky ne sait pas si il est la mésange ou non, mais j'ai encore confiance en lui pour essayer de trouver des informations dans ce genre, trancha Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Mais nous avions Roman pour ça, intervint Clint.

-Roman a quelques souvenirs brefs de la mésange et il nous tiendra au courant si des images reviennent. Pour le moment il a vidé son stock mais il reste ici parce qu'il est perdu.

-Et tu veux l'utiliser comme Etaïs, soupira Natasha.

-Je n'utilise pas Etaïs, pas plus que je ne vais utiliser Roman. Ils ont un libre arbitre pour décider de leurs actions, mais ils ont décidé de nous aider.

-On ne sait pas s'ils le veulent, appuya Tony.

-Crois-moi, si ils le voulaient je pense qu'on le saurait, tempéra Clint avec un regard vers Steve. Mais on se retrouve à cinq contre sept. Bruce, Thor et son diabolique de frère sont on ne sait où.

-En plus de ça Scarlett est enragée. Vision est proche d'elle alors ton choix était peu judicieux de le garder avec nous.

-Vision est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne dira rien.

L'androïde apparut au même moment, le visage serein.

-J'apprécie la confiance que tu me portes Steve. Sachez que je ne dirais rien qui ne devra être dit aux autres. Je vous en donne ma parole.

-Vous voyez ? Ajouta Steve en le montra du doigt.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et tapa sur l'épaule de Clint.

-J'espère que tu as prévenu ta femme. Parce que c'est une guerre contre une ennemie invisible... sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai une mission moi aussi.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie quand Tony l'apostropha :

-Laquelle ?

-Savoir où est Bruce.

* * *

Wade venait de terminer d'engloutir son cinquième tacos alors qu'Etaïs n'avait même pas entamé le deuxième. La nourriture grasse la faisait vite caler et elle aspira une gorgée de la boisson gazeuse sucrée. Wade regardait avec convoitise la nourriture qui restait entre ses doigts. Elle la lui tendit et il secoua la tête.

-Nan, je vais pas en manger un sixième... surtout que c'est le tien...

-Je te le donne.

Il leva un sourcil, l'attrapant immédiatement.

-Si tu insistes.

Etaïs s'essuya les doigts sur une serviette en papier quand elle sentit une présence non désirée dans son esprit. Elle se concentra pour la chasser. Mais la présence s'insinua profondément dans un recoin de son esprit. La blonde se leva et Wade la fixa.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je dois régler quelque chose.

Elle entra dans le fast food et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle prit place sur une cuvette et ferma les yeux pour retrouver la présence.

Encore une fois, sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais ce n'était pas la salle blanche et lugubre de la dernière fois. Non, dans celle-ci il y avait des meubles. Elle comprit assez vite qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre de petite fille. Comment pouvait-t-elle avoir un souvenir pareil ? Ou était cette chose qui lui créait ses images ? Une source chaude se posa sur son épaule et dans un réflexe bestial, elle s'écarta rapidement près pour un combat. Les cheveux châtains clair, des yeux remplis d'un cocktail pervers de crainte et de confiance et une carrure fine la firent immédiatement comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Roman. Il avança d'un pas et elle recula d'un pas, le menaçant d'une main en avant.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi.

-'Taïs...

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu es revenu dans ma tête ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Comment tu as réussi ?

Roman voulut faire un pas mais elle secoua la tête pour l'en dissuader. L'optimisé soupira et avoua :

-Je peux rentrer dans les esprits des gens sans même y être invité. Hugues croit que j'ai besoin de la matière noire pour réussir mais non. Je rentre où je veux et quand je veux. Malgré le fait que ton esprit soit difficile, je peux le faire.

-Sors d'ici, maintenant.

-Etaïs, tu sais que je n'ai pas eu le choix de faire ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas toi ! Roman s'avança encore. Je peux aussi avoir des visions et j'en ai eu une.

Etaïs se détendit un peu et le dévisagea. Il portait la tenue dans laquelle elle avait manqué de le tuer et il avait l'air triste.

-Cette guerre, ce combat, il se terminera dans un bain de sang. Tout ceux pour qui tu t'es pris d'affection mourront.

-C'est un piège... maugréa-t-elle avec un éclair de méchanceté dans le regard.

-Non Etaïs. Je les ai vus.

-Montre-moi.

Roman hocha la tête. Etaïs savait que Roman avait le don de voir l'avenir mais pas d'en créer un. Il tendit la main, et elle le laissa poser sur son front avec peu de confiance. Soudain, des images défilèrent dans son esprit. Peter, allongé au sol la nuque brisée. Natasha et Steve écrasés et déchirés en morceaux. Tony et Sam brûlés vifs et Wade, attaché et traité comme un animal de laboratoire. Le retour dans la réalité en face de Roman fut difficile. Elle avait le souffle coupé et le coeur palpitant trop rapidement pour un humain normal.

-Il faut mettre un terme à ceci, 'Taïs. Nous sommes les seules en position de faire ça...

-Tu m'as trahi une fois, qui me dit que tu ne me trahiras pas encore ?

-Il vaut mieux être pendu pour la loyauté que d'être récompensé pour trahison.

Etaïs le regarda, éberluée de l'entendre dire ça. Une parole que lui et elle se répétaient encore et encore.

-Je ne t'ai pas trahi, mais je n'avais rien qui aurait pu m'aider à sortir des griffes d'Hugues à cause de la matière noire...

-On se retrouve à la villa, coupa-t-elle.

En ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, elle sentit de la moiteur sur ses joues. Des larmes involontaires avaient apparu durant son absence. Elle retrouva Wade et il comprit rapidement quand elle lui expliqua en quelques mots.

* * *

 **Alors? Dedans il y pas mal d'indice sur la suite et sur la mésange.**

 **Merci de me lire et au suivant ^^ :***


	19. Chapter 19

**Désolée pour ma longue** **absence** **~ mais me voilà de retour ^^ bonne lecture :***

* * *

Chapitre 19

Trois petits coups sur la porte. Pas de réponse. Peter tourna la tête et planta ses yeux dans le regard profond de Bucky. L'araignée haussa les épaules, attendant une réponse de la part de son acolyte. Bucky fit un signe du menton pour lui intimer gentiment de recommencer. Encore une fois, l'appel resta sans réponse.

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas là... soupira-t-il.

Bucky inspira et se recula d'un pas. Impossible qu'il n'y ait personne, les rideaux de la fenêtre venaient de bouger. Son regard passa sur chacune des fenêtres de l'étage.

-Recule, demanda sèchement Bucky en feignant de n'avoir rien vu.

-C'est quand même dommage, on aurait pu avoir...

Bucky attrapa Peter et le plaça, sans trop de douceur, derrière lui. Un bruit de métal écrasé résonna dans la rue. Bucky leva les yeux, et un éclair de fureur le fit enrager. Il fonça vers la porte, sous la pluie de balle qui ne semblait plus viser Peter mais lui. Devant la porte, il envoya son pied et tira son arme de son étui. Il demanda à Peter de le rejoindre maintenant que le tireur avait changé de place. Les lattes de l'étage craquaient sous le poids important d'un objet en mouvement.

-On va faire quoi ? S'empressa Peter en se postant proche du soldat.

-Le trouver.

-Et ensuite ?

-Le faire parler.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ses poils se hérissèrent. Il regarda dans la même direction que Bucky, qui attendit comme un animal.

-Reste ici. S'il descend, tu le bloques.

Peter hocha frénétiquement la tête devant le regard effrayant de l'homme brun. Parfois, il oubliait que Bucky Barnes était un ancien soldat d'élite et assassin de renom. Peu de chance qu'il soit forcé de l'arrêter.

Bucky regarda une dernière fois Peter au milieu d'un salon sans saveur. Sans trop de surprise, il tomba face à face avec un homme, dodu et en sueur, qui tentait de remettre un chargeur plein dans la cross de son glock. Bucky s'approcha de lui sans un bruit, dans un silence sinistre. Une chose qu'il avait apprise durant la guerre et ses années d'asservissements. L'homme devait avoir la cinquantaine, une moustache sale et mal entretenue. Bucky arma le chien de son magnum et le visa. Le moustachu releva les yeux pour croiser les siens. Il pointa l'arme, tira mais le chien se rabattit sur du vide. Il jeta l'arme dans un désespoir pathétique et Bucky rangea son arme. Il s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le col. Son haleine était un mélange d'alcool et de cigarette, putride et infecte. Il sourit avec une supplication et Bucky lui décrocha un coup de tête.

\- Plus jamais tu ne t'avises à tirer sur le gamin.

Il lui en donnant un second puis, le nez en sang, le moustachu explosa en sanglot.

-Si il t'envoie, tue-moi... pleurnicha-t-il.

Bucky se redressa, et le tira par le col. Il était lourd et ses vêtement dégoulinaient de sueur et sans doute d'urine. Devant les escaliers, il le lâcha lestement pour le faire rouler jusqu'au pied de Peter qui sursauta en entendant le roulement du corps.

-Va chercher de quoi le réveiller. De l'eau et des serviettes.

Peter opina de la tête et fonça dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils allaient en avoir besoin mais le regard vif et mordant de Bucky l'avait dissuadé de poser la question.

* * *

Etaïs était dans la voiture, silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour arrêter ce futur carnage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur pour des gens. Des gens qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait.

-Tigresse, parle-moi de ta vision, demanda Wade.

-Je... c'était atroce.

-Je veux bien te croire mais j'ai besoin de détails. Tu es sûre de vouloir croire celui que tu voulais tuer il y a peu ?

-Roman n'est pas celui qui communique les informations à Hugues. Bien qu'il soit un traître, ce n'est pas un menteur quand on parle de ce genre d'avenir.

Wade la regarda avec des yeux inquiets. Même si elle semblait fragile et innocente, il ne cessait de constater qu'elle était dotée d'un force et d'un passé qui l'avait rendue dure et presque intouchable. Il l'admirait pour ce trait là, tout comme elle l'admirait.

-Qui meurt ? Demanda Wade tout bas, priant pour qu'elle ne dise pas son nom.

-Peter, Natasha, Steve, les autres. Si ce que Roman m'a dit sur Hugues est vrai, nous n'avons aucune chance de le vaincre sauf une...

-Et Bucky ?

Etaïs serra les poings. Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle plongea ses yeux dans l'horizon.

-Il...

La voiture fut soulevée par un souffle chaud, celui d'une grenade. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques instant plus tard, et sentit une chose lui compresser la poitrine puis elle se secoua pour tenter de se libérer. La voiture lui écrasait un bras et son torse avait dû subir des séquelles qu'elle pouvait ressentir à chaque inspiration. Pourtant, elle chercha immédiatement Wade. Il était allongé, un peu plus loin, la tête en sang collée sur l'asphalte.

-WADE ! cria-t-elle en tirant son bras pour le libérer. WADE !

Il se redressa et secoua la tête. Il posa ses yeux sur Etaïs puis sur sa pauvre voiture retournée et en feu.

-C'est quoi ce putain de truc ! Hurla-t-il. MA PUTAIN DE VOITURE !

Elle tira un coup sec sur son bras et elle réussit à l'enlever, pas sans dégât car elle s'arracha de la peau, mettant son bras à vif. Les voitures roulaient sur l'autoroute, klaxonnant principalement Wade qui s'horrifiait en regardant son épave. Elle regarda autour d'eux. D'où pouvait venir la grenade ? Elle fit un pas en avant, puis sentit une gêne dans sa cuisse et remarqua un morceau de rouge planté dedans. Un éclat de la voiture. Elle n'y toucha pas et s'approcha de son ami en claudiquant. Elle la vit enfin. Elle marchait, calmement, le regard assassin.

-Mon bébé, non ! Qui est le monstre qui a fait ça ! Mon dieu de merde, tu étais si parfaite ! Pleura Wade en caressant sa voiture en ruine.

-Elle est en face de nous, Wade, annonça Etaïs en pointa la femme du doigt.

Wade sortit ses lames et s'avança vers la femme en prononçant toutes sortes d'insultes. En l'atteignant, elle lui saisit le bras, elle le souleva et l'encastra dans une voiture en mouvement.

Etaïs se prépara. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette personne, pourtant elle était sûre qu'elle lui voulait du mal. Wade était allongé sur le flanc, le bras déboité, son sang l'entourant, les voitures s'étaient toutes stoppées et les gens couraient dans le sens opposé. Etaïs ne voulait pas se battre, pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle leva un bras en signe de paix et parla en russe.

-C'est Hugues qui t'envoie ?

Pas de réponse, la femme s'avançait, le sang de Wade sur sa tenue. Etaïs fronça les sourcils et articula en Roumain.

-Est-ce-que c'est Hugues qui t'envoie ?

Encore une fois, sa question resta sans réponse. La blonde en face d'elle se mit à courir et atteignit l'emplacement d'Etaïs en moins de deux secondes. Elle n'utilisa pas son arme mais tendit la main vers l'optimisée. Etaïs eut un instant d'absence. Son esprit était sur les gens qui courait sur la route, la peur sur les visages. A cause de cela, elle n'évita pas le coup de poing violent de son adversaire et le pris en pleine mâchoire. Elle tituba en arrière et remua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle se plaça en position de défense, son adversaire ne lui laissa pas de répit et attaqua immédiatement. Plus alerte, la blonde évita avec plus ou moins d'agilité. Sans s'y attendre, Etaïs entendit un cliquetis d'une arme et une balle fut tirée. La balle traversa l'épaule de l'attaquante virulente et elle en reprit une deuxième peu de temps après, dans la cuisse. Etaïs vit Wade, arme à la main, lui faire signe de se replier. Elle clopina vers lui, et il la saisit pour la placer dans le siège du side-car.

-Elle est avec Hugues ? demanda Wade en enjambant la moto tout en la démarrant.

-Je ne sais pas... peut-être...

Etaïs secoua la tête, et voulut parler mais Wade lui posa sa main valide sur l'épaule.

-Sois tu meurs ici, sois tu m'aides à sauver les autres.

Elle hocha la tête, il pinça ses lèvres dans un sourire crispé.

-Okay, alors on rejoint les autres et on les avertit qu'il y a une nana aussi forte que ton petit copain Bucky.

Etaïs se retourna quand Wade fit partir la moto. C'était du vol, mais pour la bonne cause. L'adversaire semblait parler avec une personne. Elle avait posé ses mains sur sa tête et grognait des mots sans que l'on puisse les comprendre. Leur retour fut rapide, et Etaïs ne parla pas du voyage.

* * *

Steve regardait un vidéo de surveillance, dans l'espoir de trouver la prétendue Mésange. Mais rien, comme les vingt-quatre précédentes. Il lança la télécommande, et frotta son visage. C'était tellement frustrant de savoir qu'un traître était proche d'eux mais sans pouvoir le trouver. Il savait que Bucky pouvait être cet espion, son passé était la seule raison qui le poussait à croire ça sur son ami. Il se gifla mentalement. Bucky ne pouvait pas être cette Mésange. Il était un assassin et un excellent combattant mais pas un espion. Steve se leva quand des voix s'élevèrent du rez-de-chaussée. Il se précipita et il trouva Tony, Natacha et Sam autour de Wade qui soutenait Etaïs. La promesse de Wade passa en un éclair dans sa tête.

Tony prit le relai pour s'occuper d'Etaïs et Natasha suivit aussi. Steve s'approche de Wade et il croisa les bras devant lui.

-Tu avais promis que rien ne se passerait mal, rappela Steve dans une colère noire.

-Et c'était le cas ! Jusqu'à ce que cette nana bousille ma voiture et nous explose en plein milieu du retour, captain !

Steve fronça les sourcils.

-Qui ?

-J'en sais rien ! Elle avait un membre en métal comme le cyborg. Ses cheveux était blond pisse et c'est une petite garce qui a bousillé ma voiture, mon bras et ma super copine !

-Elle ressemble à quoi ? demanda timidement une voix dans le fond.

-Genre une belle salope de blonde, des yeux de pute et...

-Les gros mots en moins dans la description... demanda Steve.

-Bref, elle a les atouts d'une miss monde.

-Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit... avoua calmement Roman.

Il sortit de l'ombre et tendit une photo déchirée. On pouvait reconnaître la blonde dont parlait Wade.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Polly, une infirmière et bras droit de Roman. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était agente...

-Comme quoi, on ne connaît vraiment personne... ne soupira Steve.

Wade ricana et leva les bras en l'air.

-J'vais m'décrasser.

Steve et Roman montèrent aussitôt dans les labos de Tony. Etaïs était assise sur le tabouret et elle avait le bras enroulé dans un tissus imbibé de désinfectant. Tony lui préparait quelque chose.

-Comment elle va ? demanda Steve à son amie rousse.

-Elle est beaucoup plus forte que vous le croyez, coupa Roman. Ce qu'elle a subi ici n'est rien face à ce qu'elle a déjà subi.

Roman entra dans la salle et Etaïs tourna la tête vers lui. Tony sortit et il se posta proche de Cap et Natasha.

-Elle est sacrément résistante... et là ils se parlent en russe ou en polonais je ne sais pas trop...

-Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient nous trahir ? demanda Natasha.

-C'est comme demander si un chien battu retournerait voir son maître. Personne n'est assez fou pour ça Natasha, expliqua Stark.

-Hydra est pire que ça. Personne ne veut y être... Tony, vous pouvez trouver un moyen pour traduire ce qu'ils se disent ?

-Tout de suite Captain...

Tony fit quelques petites bricoles puis apporta des oreillettes. Natasha, Tony et Steve purent suivre la discussion des deux jeunes.

Un grésillement avant de démarrer et ils tombèrent en premier sur la voix de Roman.

-Tu es inconsciente ? Tu veux vraiment agir de la sorte ?

-Si c'est le seul moyen alors oui. Je suis prête...

-'Taïs, ça ne changera rien ! Mon dieu, je t'en prie...

-Roman, tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution envisageable.

Ils virent Roman poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Etaïs et il soupira :

-On peut se battre.

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision, Roman, alors on arrête.

Etaïs ferma les yeux et s'allongea.

-J'ai besoin de repos.

* * *

Peter fit une mine bougonne. Bucky avait assis le vieil homme sur son canapé et maintenant il attendait.

-Dîtes...

-Quoi encore ? demanda Bucky avec le visage calme, le son de sa voix indiquant le contraire.

-On va le réveiller ? Ou bien..

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le brusquer ? ricana Bucky.

-En fait, c'est très long...

-Prend les seaux d'eau et verse-les sur son visage. Rapidement, compris ?

Peter hocha la tête et saisit les récipients remplis d'eau et arrosa leur témoin. L'alcoolique sursauta et regarda autour de lui puis Peter et enfin Bucky.

-Enfin réveillé...soupira Bucky en croisant les bras sur son torse. Vous êtes bien un ancien agent du SHIELD viré à cause d'alcoolisme et de vente d'informations confidentielles.

-O-Oui.

Peter regarda les yeux de Bucky s'assombrirent.

-On va vous posez des questions alors, reprit Bucky.

-Pourquoi j'y répondrais ? Vous êtes avec lui et vous êtes ici pour me tuer donc à quoi bon parler... grogna l'ivrogne.

-Non, on est les gentils ! Coupa le plus jeune. On est les Avengers et on veut seulement aider nos amis. Si vous nous donnez les informations, on pourra sauver leur vies mais aussi bien d'autres, je vous en prie, coopérez.

Peter le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'espoir mais Kay ouvrit la bouche et secoua doucement la tête. Il avait un air moqueur sur les lèvres, il se fichait de Peter et de son discours.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. Ce n'est pas une raison val...

Bucky lui saisit la gorge avec sa main métallique et se munit d'un couteau dentelé dans la deuxième. Il lui plaça sous la gorge et articula :

-Le petit t'a fait une offre gentille. Je vais t'en faire une autre... il fit perler une gouttelette de sang dans son cou. Soit tu parles, soit je demande au gamin de sortir d'ici et je m'occupe personnellement de toi comme je l'ai déjà fait pour les ennemis d'Hydra. C'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'vais parler ! Bredouilla-t-il.

Bucky se replaça, fit tournoyer son poignard et le rangea. Le regard de Peter sur lui était à la fois effrayé et légèrement satisfait. Peter plaça l'enregistreur et dit :

-Depuis le départ.

-J'ai travaillé pour le SHIELD pendant vingt ans sans problème, jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu des problèmes financiers et j'ai commencé à picoler. Hugues est venu me voir et m'a proposé de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent en échange d'informations confidentielles. Puis les Avengers s'en sont mêlés et j'ai perdu mon poste. Peu de temps après la Mésange fut choisie...

* * *

 **Voilà, voilou! On va bientôt savoir qui est la mésange, en espèrant que vous êtes toujours dans l'intrigue ^^ bisouss:***


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Steve se tenait devant la baie vitrée. Le ciel était noir, la pluie s'écrasait contre la fenêtre et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel, accompagnés de leurs sons. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir, et les orages ne l'aidait pas. Quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, il se retourna et sourit quand il vit la silhouette d'Etaïs. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le siège.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Non... toi non plus. Elle fixa le vide dans la nuit.

-J'ai eu un mauvais rêve que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête. C'était... étrange et si réel...

Elle détacha son regard de la nuit pour le poser sur lui. Elle semblait connaître ce sentiment, et elle soupira en redéposant son regard dans le vide.

-C'est une vision. Cette sensation de réalité, quand on ne parvient pas à discerner le rêve et le vrai. Ça arrive qu'une personne ayant la capacité de prémonition ou de vision... la partage avec quelqu'un, expliqua Etaïs, qui en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet.

Steve eut un mouvement de tête et il croisa les bras. Il ne lâcha pas Etaïs des yeux et lui demanda :

-Mais qui aurait...

-Roman, coupa aussitôt Etaïs, sans attendre la fin de la question. Roman possède ce don. Il m'a également fait part de... cette vision.

Steve sentit la gorge d'Etaïs se serrer en parlant de ça. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et expira.

-On...

-C'est de ma faute. Tout ça... les combats, les morts, les problèmes... et cette vision. Etaïs remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les serra contre elle. Je serai responsable de la mort en masse des gens que j'aime.

-Hey, hey ! Etaïs, regarde-moi.

Steve se plaça devant elle et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il parvint à y lire, quelques instants, la peine et la peur qu'elle ressentait. Puis après, le voile de la neutralité réapparut. Il savait ce qu'elle vivait.

-Ces choses, ces atrocités ne sont pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas la responsable de ce merdier, tu es l'une des nombreuses victimes et...

-Tu as vu ce qu'il va arriver ? Tu acceptes ? Tu acceptes que des innocents, des gens que tu aimes meurent ?

-Je n'accepte pas, mais je refuse que tu retournes auprès de malade mental, Etaïs ! Steve déglutit et ferma les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois celle qu'il souhaite que tu deviennes.

-Et je refuse de voir mes amis mourir.

Etaïs pencha la tête sur le côté. Steve ne la voyait pas comme une mission. Il la voyait comme un moyen pour pouvoir enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité et d'apaiser sa conscience. Il n'avait pas pu sauver les enfants durant la guerre, comme il avait été incapable de sauver son meilleur ami. Elle le savait, elle pouvait sentir qu'il se pensait coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle lécha ses lèvres et déplia ses jambes. Il redressa son visage vers elle et elle lui encercla le visage avec ses petites mains.

-Tu ne pourras pas avoir de bonne conscience tant que tu n'auras pas fait le choix, Steve Rogers. Il fronça les sourcils et elle eut un petit sourire. Ce choix, tu le connais aussi bien que moi...

La porte ouverte en fracas la fit taire, et le visage de Bucky lui donna un nouveau sourire. Peter entra et serra Etaïs dans ses bras. Elle se surprit à lui rendre son étreinte.

-Wade m'a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! Expliqua Peter en inspectant son amie sous tous les angles.

-Je vais bien, rassura-t-elle.

Bucky arriva près d'elle et la fixa. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrèrent et elle ne put résister à une accolade. Elle aimait ces gens qui l'avait sauvé, particulièrement Peter, Wade et Bucky. Malgré tout, elle avait encore plus d'affection pour l'ancien soldat de l'hiver car il partageait des cicatrices imperceptibles avec elle et depuis plusieurs semaines, ils s'étaient rapprochés et développaient des sentiments différents et intimes entre eux.

-On sait qui est la mésange, annonça Bucky pour mettre fin au silence qui s'était instauré.

-Et alors ? De qui s'agit-il ? Se précipita Steve en saisissant l'épaule de son ami.

-Alors c'est assez surprenant parce que... en fait, on ne s'attend pas à cette personne ! Je veux dire... wow, je ne m'en serais jamais douté, commença Peter avec des yeux ronds. Quoi que lorsqu'on y pense...

-Après c'était un espion alors... c'est plutôt normal de ne pas s'attendre à ça, ajouta Wade qui tenait Etaïs et Peter par leur épaule.

-Oui, certes... mais quand même. Je n'aurais jamais parié sur cette personne.

Bucky ricana en voyant le regard perdue de Steve, qui était toujours maintenu par les bras de la blonde. Elle avait un sourire amusé de voir le dialogue entre ses deux amis. Steve secoua la tête et bougea la main pour faire taire les deux pipelettes

-Peter, fait plus court.

-Oh, oui, pardon. Avec l'aide de Bucky et d'un ancien agent du SHIELD corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, on sait dorénavant que la mésange est...

Un éclair frappa au même moment, Etaïs se décolla de son groupe d'ami et son regard prit une teinte haineuse. Wade fut tout aussi surpris et il lança des regards au duo. Steve ferma les yeux, et Etaïs le poussa pour partir en direction des escaliers. Le ciel gronda encore, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit et les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel noir.

-Putain de merde ! Bande d'incapables ! Hurla Hugues en envoyant valser des dossiers et des tasses. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de TOUS vous mettre à mort !

Il frappa des poings sur la table et un rire remonta depuis ses entrailles. Il commença à rire hystériquement et envoya sa tête en arrière pour rire encore plus fort. Puis soudain il stoppa et regarda ses employés.

-En fait, rien ne me retient...

Il gloussa en voyant leurs visages apeurés. Il s'assit et prit une gorgée dans sa tasse à café. Hugues passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sourit.

-Reprenez le travail. Et ne me faite pas encore une erreur en tuant un de mes enfant. Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois.

Tous s'exécutèrent aussi rapidement que la lumière. Les infirmiers retrouvèrent leurs projets, les médecins repartirent loin avec leurs dossiers et certains ramassait les dégâts.

Il soupira et la porte de son bureau se ferma. Polly et un homme sale et gras, qui sentait l'alcool à plein nez se tenaient devant lui.

-Bordel de dieu, c'est quoi ça ? S'étonna-t-il avec un geste de main pour désigner l'homme.

-Un mouchard.

Il écarta les mains et la regarda.

-Eh bien quoi ? Tue-le. Je n'ai pas de travail pour les mouchards, si ce n'est que nourrir les verres.

-Sauf votre respect, je pense qu'il..

-Je m'en fous de ce qu'il a fait Polly ! Sainte mère de dieu, combien de fois vais-je devoir me...

-Il a des informations sur les Avengers, mais il a également donné notre localisation, coupa Polly avec une voix monotone.

Hugues plissa les yeux et sourit. Il rigola et se leva. Il marcha et s'arrêta devant l'homme.

-Je te reconnais... Kay Torpor...

-Kay... Tur... Turner... articula difficilement l'homme dont la bouche dégoulinait de sang.

-Je m'en fous Kay... avoua Hugues en se penchant vers lui et lui tira la tête en arrière. En revanche, ce dont je ne me fous pas... il se redressa et remonta sa canne dans sa main. C'est que tu nous as dénoncé.

Il leva la main et lui frappa le visage avec puissance en utilisant l'armature métallique. La tête de Kay tomba en avant et Polly la saisit pour son maître. Hugues se gratta le menton. Il s'écarta et laissa descendre sa canne avant de la lancer à pleine force dans les côtes de l'homme. Kay cracha du sang et Hugues continua à le frapper. Il le roua de coups encore et encore. Le sang éclaboussait ses vêtements mais aussi le visage de Polly qui restait stoïque. L'homme cessa de bouger, Hugues essuya ses mains sur les vêtements de sa victime.

-Maintenant, Polly... pourquoi est-ce que ce déchet de l'espèce humaine a pu divulguer NOS INFORMATIONS ! Cria-t-il en insistant sur la fin.

-Je suis désolée.

-Oh tu es désolée ? Mais tout va bien alors. Tu es désolée...

Il s'approcha d'elle et la gratifia d'une gifle si forte qu'elle tituba.

-Être désolé, c'est pour les faibles, Polly. Est-ce que tu crois que je tolère que tu sois faible ?

-Non...monsieur.

-Alors lève-toi. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit une petite pochette. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire...

Polly essuya le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres et s'approcha de lui. Elle attrapa la pochette et en sortit un couteau. Elle déglutit et posa sa main encore valide sur la table. Sur son petit doigt, il lui manquait déjà une phalange, preuve qu'elle avait déjà fautée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et plaça la lame sur la deuxième phalange de l'auriculaire. Hugues la regardait. Elle appuya.

-Fais attention Polly, il ne te reste qu'une chance.

Elle serra sa plaie et il nettoya le désordre.

-Sors le corps, et prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour accueillir les Avengers,intima –t-il à Polly.

Elle repartit la tête basse, la main en sang et la rage de la personnalité candide de Polly était sur le point de remonter à la surface.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Vision ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Je suis désolé. Je suis obligé, s'excusa Vision qui maintenait un champ de force pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-C'est toi qui lui demande ça ? Cracha Natasha avec un regard dédaigneux.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous as vendu ? Questionna Tony.

-Fais quoi ? Je ne...

Etaïs rentra en trombe et regarda autour d'elle. Natasha, Stark et Vision était là. Ils regardaient via la porte entrouverte.

-On a prévenu Stark avant vous. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit... expliqua Bucky en s'approchant d'eux accompagnés des trois derniers.

Steve lança un regard à Tony puis se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ? Pourquoi, Wanda ? Questionna Etaïs en se collant sur la barrière qui les séparait. Tu sais qui il est, un menteur aux belles paroles...

Wanda regarda Etaïs dont le regard était chargé de reproches, d'incompréhension et de colère. Elle posa sa main sur la paroi et leva les yeux au ciel pour ne pas laisser tomber ses larmes.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin... Je voulais seulement revoir Pietro... Il me manque tellement.

Elle éclata en sanglot et Etaïs la toisa de haut. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres et déclara :

-Elle est faible. Si elle reste, qui vous dit qu'elle ne sera pas capable de vous vendre de nouveau ?

-Etaïs ! S'étonnèrent certains.

-Wanda n'est pas entièrement en faute, intervint Roman. Hugues manipule et utilise les points faibles de ses opposants pour les retourner contre eux. Celui de Wanda est la famille, et il a su créer et tisser un mensonge si réel qu'elle y a cru.

-Je suis... Quand j'ai su... Que... J'ai immédiatement arrêté. Mais j'avais déjà...

-Vendu des informations importantes, termina Peter.

Etaïs cessa de la regarder et se retourna vers les autres. Le regard déterminé, elle inspira et posa ses prunelles sur chacune des personnes présentes ici.

-La plupart des gens ici vont mourir.

-Etaïs ! Fit Wade en s'approchant pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus.

-À cause moi, de ma présence ici. Parce que vous allez décider d'attaquer les labos d'Hugues. Hors, cette mission ne sera rien d'autre qu'une boucherie inutile. Pour ça il faut...

-À chaque mission, Etaïs, on risque de mourir. Pourtant on y va toujours, et encore plus fort. Alors cette mission-là ne changera rien, coupa Stark.

-Tony a raison, on ne va pas laisser tomber alors qu'on est si proche du but, soutenu Natasha.

-Mais c'est... tenta Etaïs

-La décision commune est que nous ferons cette mission, quoi qu'il en soit.

-Je dois...

-La ferme ! Wade lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et l'entraîna loin. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? Ils ont dit non, personne ne te tuera !

Elle le regarda et elle perçut l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle encercla sa taille et le serra.

-Alors promets-moi une chose, Wade. Promets-moi que si jamais les choses tournent mal et que je te demande quelque chose, tu le feras.

-Tigresse, c'est...

Elle resserra son emprise, et il comprit qu'elle avait aussi peur que lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la serra en retour.

-Je te le promet.


End file.
